Don 3 continuation of Don 2 movie
by hopedolmatova
Summary: Story of Don and Roma continues from where it was left off in Don 2. Roma strives to get Don back in jail. But Don has other plans and he is not ok with spending the rest of his life in Germany. Luckily CBI need his help to infiltrate into terrorist lodg.
1. Chapter 1

"I need more time!"- Roma shouted."I will have more evidence, but you have to believe me."

"It is not in your competence anymore."

These words cut her off sharply. It's not like she waited for some other answer. When she walked into the office she was certain she will get a refusal. But still she wasn't ready for it. To let go of it. To let go of Don.

Since CBI Officer Vishal Malik retired things have changed. The new boss Mandras Roy was nothing like him. He did everything by the rules. And he made everyone else in the office the same. In fact everyone were scared of him for some reason Roma couldn't figure out. Maybe she had spent too much time with Don to not know what it's like to fear something anymore. When Roy was in his rage, she would walk in his office slam the papers onto his desk with some new proof and walk out of it with all of the staff staring at her. She new that in a couple of minutes Roy would return those papers with a POSTPONE sign on them. More than that, she managed to spill over five cups of coffee onto him. Not that it was a smart move. Maybe she should have tried to gain his respect from the start, so that he would take her more seriously. But the first time they met it was merely impossible. It was a week after the shooting. She hadn't recovered yet. She walked into the office with pocket full of pain and agony. All she wanted is to wipe Don away from the Earth's surface for not even visiting her in the hospital or calling to ask if she is still alive. But mostly because of her stupidity. She was angry on herself for not killing Don that night. She should have done it. For the sake of her brother. Don deserved it more than anyone else in this world. So she stormed into the head's office and accidentally smashed the door right into Roy's face. Right then she knew nothing is ever going to be alright between them.

"I need you to allow me to do the expertise!"

"There is no need for that since we're not working on this case anymore."- she hated his voice, smokey with even nice words sounding terribly.

"I am 100% sure that printing plates were not destroyed."- she breathed heavily."Don has them."

"It is not our concern anymore, Roma."

"No it is! It was before and it's not going to change! I'm not going to give up until Don gets into jail. And this time for sure!"

"As I recall from the reports, you had plenty of time and opportunities to do that. Only somehow he managed to get an immunity inside the German government. Do you have any explanation to that?"

She remained quiet.

"See, I didn't question that." he continued. "So you are not allowed to question my authority. We don't want this absurd to come on top and ruin yours and ex-officer Malik's reputation, do we?"

"It is not an excuse to leave Don walking freely. We have to find a proof!"

"We will. Only not now. You will have to forget about it at least for a while. We have a new case. That needs your extra attention more than Don."

She sighed. It seemed this time she was losing. She felt that her chase for Don became more like a joke. She can at least try to listen to Roy for the first time. Maybe there was something more important out there.

"Are you ready to hear it?"

"Yes."- she mumbled.

"There is a terrorist attack coming soon. Our task is simple. We have to stop them."

It seemed he waited for her reaction. Only somehow it wasn't convincing for her.

"Are you sure that the information is true?"

"It is 100% percent certain. Our people caught a few calls on the phone discussing the attack, the date and time. The only thing is that we don't know the place. That is why we need to infiltrate CBI people straight into the terrorist lodge to find it out."

"Who are the terrorists?"

"Funny, the group is known for their peaceful drug selling and woman trafficking. Although everybody know what they are doing, nobody has ever caught them. And only few know how dangerous they are. There is not so much information about them so we just couldn't walk on them blind. The only person who knows them, seen them and can lead us straight into their lodge is..."

There was quite a long pause. As if he was clearing his throat. She wanted to check if he is even breathing.

"Who is he?"

"You're not going to like that."- he sighed.

She heard a door opening,soft and elegant steps behind her. That was when she heard the voice. She felt a tiny drop of poison circling through her body, rushing through her veins, strangling her mind.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, my lovely Wild Cat!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this!"

Roma reached for a gun without even thinking. Her senses knew already who to point it on. She turned around. Don stood too close, so the gun pressed against his chest. But he didn't move. Their eyes met. And for a tiny second she saw something so familiar, so daring and close. She almost backed off herself. But the pride remained her steady on her feet.

"Easy, easy!" Roy moved fast and approached them sheepishly."Roma, please! Put down the gun!"

"Isn't that ironic?" she said looking straight into Don's eyes."The leader of CBI Office is more scared for your life, the most dangerous and wanted killer now probably in the whole world, than you are," she said.

"Well, you got to admit, I'm charming," Don said it smoothly.

"Roma, it's the last time I'm asking you- put the gun away!" Roy tried to maintain his authority, although it was clearly out of his hands.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" she said."I'm not going to calm down until you'll call somebody to arrest him right now!"

The smile widened on Don's face. Was it because he knew she's never going to pull that trigger? Was her voice not convincing enough? She had to admit her hands were shaky. The last time she held her gun was the night she got shot. Since then she only carried it with her, without putting it to use. She couldn't even force herself to go to the shooting range. Something about the sound of the shots made her uneasy. They brought her back to the moment she successfully forced herself to forget. Moment that defined her truth. And she wasn't ready to face that truth yet.

"I can't," Roy sounded as if he was sorry.

"What do you mean?"

"We had to give him immunity in our country to..."

"You gave him what?" she wanted to shout, but the voice broke off on a half way.

"Roma, listen! It was the only way to bring him here."

"No! I can't believe this!He can't be given an immunity!" she shouted now."Not here!You were the one who accused me of that. Now you're the one who gives him a free pass in doing whatever he wants.

"You have to understand. He's the only one who can get us where we need."

Don remained silent. His smile faded. His calmness irritated. She realized she must be acting pretty stupid. Now there is nothing she can do to him and he knew that.

"He knows those people. He can get us inside. I couldn't find any other way."

"You couldn't find another way? Other than trading justice for his own fun and triumph?" she asked in disbelief. "Somehow I'm not surprised anymore."

"Remember, the people of this country are more important than Don itself right now, Roma," Roy said, still shooting worried looks over the gun.

Don sighed.

"Now that we are all clear about our values, can we please get to the business."

He walked out of the gun's aim and sat into the leather sofa, leaving Roma struggling with her need to hit him.

"Here, Roma! Take a seat! We have a lot of important things to discuss," he talked like he already owned this place." Don't worry. I'm not angry at you for pulling gun at me. We can just forget all that and be friends again."

"Friends?You want to be friends!" she laughed out loud.

"What? Friends isn't good enough? Well, we can try to be something more then."

"Don, if you want to get to the business, then take a shorter and safer walk." Roy clearly wanted to ease the tension. "I want to know where is their main hideout?"

"On the outskirts of town. Quite a lonely and uncomfortable place, I would say. Never understood their style."

"I need a precise location, please."

Don took a flash drive out of the pocket and handed it to Roma.

"It seems that you always have something on your enemies," she said. "Never get tired of setting them up and watching them go down one by one."

That satisfied smile appeared again. He leaned closer to her, then whispered:

"Never!"

There was a long silence. Roma tried to avoid Don's stare, but he was penetrating her as if he was trying to get in every single part of her body, letting a sight of gentleness slip through and then fade in the shadow of his cold-hearted nature.

"I see there is only one abandoned building in that area. No houses," Roy said."Doesn't look convincing."

"That's exactly where all the fun happens. It looks empty from the outside. But the inside of this building has made them a million dollar fortune."

"What's exactly their strategy in business?" Roma asked.

"They often use mediators to sell drugs. Risky, I would say. But it works. They almost never do it in person. I had to find a very sneaky ways to meet them and I succeeded. But I might be the only one. You see I hate buying stuff from the people I don't trust. And I hate killing the ones who has nothing to do with it if that stuff is not good enough. I have to know my real enemies."

"I see," Roy muttered.

Roma bit her lip to hold stream of tears that were threatening to come out. She had a question that was killing her from inside. Was my brother your _real enemy_? Was he really your enemy, Don? But she couldn't allow herself to ask it.

"Who are the main leaders?- she asked instead.

"Govran Amarnath and his buddy Tarvo. Although Tarvo seemed more like guest. He's job is more to inform Govran about his enemies. He's job is to stop guys like you from ruining Govran's plans." he was clearly playing on her nerves." Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm just joking. You, guys, are some tough pack of wolves. You'll get him before he'll even notice."

"I hope so."- Roy said.

"Why nobody caught them before?" Roma continued.

"I tend to think you value me more then some cheap drug sellers. You just don't have time for small minds"

"You can hold your majesty for as long as you want," Roma said sarcastically. "But I promise you it won't be too long. Sooner or later you're gonna get back into jail. And I'm not gonna feel sorrow.

"I wish you would have said that before. Like that night when.."

"I think it's enough for today." Roy interrupted him, and for the first time Roma thanked him in her thoughts. "I'll have an operation plan by tomorrow morning. You better go and rest, Roma. Tomorrow we will need you full of energy."

"And I'm coming tomorrow too, right? I mean, that was the deal." Don asked.

"That was the deal. You're not getting your full immunity until you'll help us neutralize them. You still know more about this place than we do."

It accurred to Roma that something wasn't right. Maybe it was the tone of the question. She thought she heard doubt in Don's voice. As if he was making sure that he is still in this game. Why wouldn't he? What was he afraid of?

Don got up and headed for the door. But she stopped him.

"What are you planning, Don?"

"Nothing," he looked at her with those innocent eyes, that only proved her right.

"Weren't printing plates enough for your satisfaction?"

"Lets just say, I don't know what you are talking about."

"There was no need for you to get back here. No need to agree to help us..."

His lips twitched in a smile.

"Lets just say I missed home. And you, my Wild Cat!"

He winked to her, then walked out of the office. Now almost a free man. Roma new he had a plan. He always did. He wasn't here to help them. He never helped anyone, accept when it was in his own interest. The only question was... what exactly was his plan?


	3. Chapter 3

Roma sat in the back of the van with hair tied in a ponytail. It was getting colder. So she had to wear two more sweaters in case they will have to spend waiting outside. Last night she couldn't fall asleep, so she did some research instead. There wasn't so much information about Govran in the database. All she found was that Tarvo started business in the early 90s. They were working more like shadows of bigger and stronger gangs. They were not so well respected among people like Vardhaan. Therefore Tarvo fell as a suspect in various crimes that he obviously didn't make. Good planned out set ups. Only somehow it never went further than one arrest for him. Someone always got him out before the case was even started. Unlike Tarvo, Govran was never on the radar of CBI. The only thing she could find out on him was the start of his club business. And that's when the footprints ended. No mentions about drugs or illegal human trafficking. How could they become millionaires on a business like that without anyone even noticing?

She looked out of the van's window onto a huge, gray, square like building that looked more like human forgotten place. She wondered, was there even someone inside? Maybe it was another Don's trick? Maybe he's not even coming? Maybe all he has needed was the chance to get back into the country. Why would he need immunity when he knows how to hide successfully? If he did it before, why not do it again?

"I don't think he is coming!" she said as she climbed out of the van.

"He will, Roma. He will," Roy said unconvincingly.

"God, look at this place!" she frowned. "No normal person would hide here! Look at that building! Does it look like it has any live human being inside?We're just wasting our time here."

"I spent just a few minutes with Don, but I learned one thing he always holds his promise."

She came closer to Roy.

"And you learned that from his eyes, I assume."she said. "I spent more than just a few minutes with him and I learned that he can give to any promise a second meaning."

She looked at the gray building again.

"And do we even need him? You said you didn't want to walk on them blind. But walking in there with Don is more than just being blind. It's tying yourself up and letting him throw knifes at you."

"You think you can do it on your own?"

"I would feel more safe doing it on my own."

"But it seems you're not getting that chance today." he said as they heard tires of a car behind them.

A black mustang was making it's way to them. Stopping just a few meters from them and with an ear-cutting sound of breaks. Roma felt a tiny wave of shivers go down her spine.

A broad shouldered figure walked out of the car dressed in black, with dark shaded sunglasses and a cocky smile.

"Ah, missed you guys so much!"

"You're an hour late, Don." Roy said. It seemed he wanted to sound angry, but yet his sheepish tone messed it up.

"I don't think so. My time shows me it's 3 p.m. Govran arranged a meeting at 3.05." he frowned. "So I can say I'm a bit early."

"But I told you to be here at 2 o'clock."

"Does she really has to go there inside?" he ignored Roy and waved at Roma.

"Funny, I asked the same question about you." Roma smiled a fake politeness.

"You both are going. End of story." Roy finally set his strict tone for good.

"Well, then you will have to dress up a little bit, Roma. I can't afford you walking in there dressed like a ninja."

"What do you mean dress up?" she sensed something bad.

He leaned back in the car, then got a big box out and handed it to Roma.

"Here you are. You have five minutes." he looked at his expensive rollex watch. "No! Sorry, I lied. Four minutes actually."

Roma felt a rush of anger.

"I am not waring anything. Especially what's in that box."

She tossed the box to Roy. She managed to catch a glimpse of Don's smile as she turned away.

"Come on, Roma! Trust me, you will look stunning in it," he talked in a soft voice. "Open the box."

She turned back again and pointed her finger to Don's chest.

"Do I look like am going to a party? Quit your games, Don. This is not a playground!"

"I'm not playing," his smile suddenly faded, his eyes turned cool and serious."The best way to get accepted by Govran is walk in there like friends, without a slightest reference to that your are from CBI and have a gun in your pocket."

"I don't think we're here to make friends with him."

"You're not going to get him right now. Even if you are, which I doubt, you don't have enough evidence to hold him for long. It'll be a wasted effort."

She knew he was right. But her pride was trying hard to not to give in.

"Three minutes left. Tick Tock," he said. "Tick tock.

"Roma, open the box!" Roy ordered.

She took a box without even looking at it, got in the van, then closed the door behind her. She carelessly took out the black peace of material, with mind full of disgusting thoughts. But when she examined the dress, she became speechless. It was the most beautiful black dress that she ever got a chance to see. She got it on and turned to the mirror. It fitted her perfectly, a little bit higher than knees, but long enough to make her look gorgeous. Suddenly there was no trace of hardworking, cool-minded CBI officer. But a gentle, unprotected woman. She ruined the ponytail, her long brown hair fell loose on her shoulders. But something was missing.

The door of the van opened. She put her hand out without revealing her looks.

"Shoes, please!"

A new box was handed to her. She closed the doors again. She found black pair of shoes with small diamonds. Again, they fitted her perfectly. But something still was missing. She couldn't figure out what. She sighed and turned to the door, but that's when she noticed a velvet sack at the bottom of the small box. She took out a necklace and earrings with similar diamonds as there were on the shoes. She got them on.

She opened the door, got out. Don and Roy were discussing something. Don was laughing and throwing out jokes. Roy somehow felt obligated to laugh, but he was doing a very bad job. She could see a sight of disgust slipping through Don's face, then coming back to cocky smile.

Don turned to her. His smile froze. His hands slipped out of his pockets. He was examining her, both looking shocked and amazed. It seemed he wasn't ready to that kind of look that turned out.

He wasn't ready for that kind of Roma.

"That's beautiful!" Roy looked stunned too."How did you know the right size? And the style!"

"I have a few secret talents." Don said still looking shocked. " Aside from those that you already know."

Few moments later Roma was sitting in the black mustang's leather seat next to Don. He was clearly avoiding looking at her. His eyes were set on something over the horizont. They got to the building very quickly. Next thing she knew she was standing in front of a huge steel door. She looked impatiently at Don.

"What's next? Are we waiting for invitation?"

"They already know we're here. So you might as well start acting like a friend. At least my friend. Ofc, if you don't want to blow up our cover."

Of course she didn't want to blow up their cover! But acting wasn't her strongest side. And pretending to like Don was way impossible.

The door finally opened. They were met by two men.

"Govran is waiting for you," said one of them.

"Perfect!"

Roma felt as Don wrapped an arm around her waist. They started to make their way through, but one of the man stopped them.

"Govran didn't say anything about the girl. She can't come."

"She can, because she's with me." his words were sharp.

"No. I'm sorry sir, she can't."

Roma felt his arm tighten around her waist, as if he was making sure nobody can disconnect them.

"You see, gentleman, I can't leave her here alone. Simply, because she's my woman. Would you leave your woman in an unfamiliar place with a couple of boneheads?"

They exchanged confused looks.

"No,sir," one of them answered accurately.

"Then I think we solved our little misunderstanding."

They went further leaving the two guys speechless.

Roma got out of the Don's arms and continued following him. They went through several doors. Then suddenly they got into a huge light up room that looked like a ball room. With huge chandeliers and expensive art exhibits.

"What is this place?"

"I'm not sure." he laughed. "I think it was planned to be a living room. But try not to look as if it's something you have never seen. "

"Don! What a pleasure! Always on time!" Roma heard a voice somewhere on the right.

"As you know, time is money. And I prefer making money, not wasting them."

"And who is that beautiful young birdy?"

A short, bold-headed man came closer to Roma. He wasn't higher than her shoulders. So she felt awkward looking down at him. He had the widest smile that she had ever seen and he didn't look like a criminal. More like a clown that got rogue from the circus. Roma looked at Don, trying to demand some explanation. But all he did was smirk.

"She's my woman, Govran. If you know what I mean."

Roma could swear at that moment that if he ever spoak the my-woman thing again she would shoot him right on the spot.

"Oh, you're one lucky bastard! I wish all of my girls were at least half as gorgeous as this piece of diamond. And now please follow me."

They followed him out of the ball room and into some dark corridor. While they were walking, Roma thought she heard a scream. A woman's scream. Roma stopped and listened for a second. She heard a few more screams. Then Don got a hold of her arm.

"Not now, Roma." he whispered." We have a mission to complete.

"No mission is worth it, if we can't help someone who is getting hurt."

"But it won't be worth it ether, if get hurt along the way. He liked you. Everything's going good. Don't try to mess up anything, as it is me who'll get the most trouble."

"Maybe that's exactly what I'm aiming for!"

They both walked into some dark, black and red room. Govran showed them to sit down. He light up few candles. Than sat in front of them.

"As you noticed I prefer darkness more. Makes it all seem a little intimate, don't you think?"

Roma didn't know what was about this Govran, but he already started to freak her out.

"I hope our deal is still on the go?" asked Don.

"Of course it is. But lets don't talk business. I don't feel like it right now. Lets talk about love and music!"

"You want to talk about love and music?" Don laughed. Then his expression changed. It was one of his looks that Roma feared the most. The look of a killer. Look of cold-blooded and heartless killer. He leaned closer to Govran.

"I'm not here to talk about love or music. To be honest, I don't feel like talking to you at all."

Roma wondered where did their _not-messing-up-anything_ plan go. Govran's smile faded.

"I'm here to know exact location and time. Nothing more nothing less."

"OK, Don. If you want it that way. The Oberoi hotel. 2 o'clock. Room 273. Code 55913. As soon as you activate that code, you'll get your reward."

"That's precisely what I needed to know. I enjoyed our conversation. Have a nice evening, Govran."

A few minutes later they were already out of the building.

"What has just happened?" she stopped Don. "What happened to "Not mess anything up,Roma!'' or "Start acting like a friend,Roma!"?

"I forgot how dirty-minded he is."

"And what was the deal about? You didn't say you had any deals with him."

"You didn't think he would want to talk to me if I had nothing to give him in return? Or serve him so to say.

"And?"

"The deal was I push all the buttons and then get my reward."

"You're the one who's going to do what?"

"Activate the bombs."

"And you were supposed to tell me that when exactly?"

"I wasn't planning on telling you that."

"You know what," she felt anger rising all the way up through her body. 'I'm sick of playing you're games, because since Roy allowed you to help us, you've been holding us on a leash. We don't know where we are going and what we are doing! All that we have is your word. And that is not enough. Not for CBI. Not for me. So ether you're telling the truth- what is the plan. Or you're going to jail.

"Ease up, my Wild Cat. I wasn't planning to play with you ether. Your nails are too sharp, and being scratched is not in my interest.

"The plan, Don!" she demanded.

"There is a German ambassador Alfred Scholz coming this weekend. His light side owns a pride of German people towards him, his dark side owns an underground weapon manufacturing. One of the things they produce is a modern technology bombs. Bombs that paralyze various of electronic systems and result in a massive explosion. Those bombs can be set on from small buildings to huge areas. It all depends on the program they are set to. He wants to sell them here in India. My job is to steal those bombs and activate them. Which of course I am not going to do. Are you satisfied now?

"But why you?

"You see, that ambassador has way too many bodyguards and agents all around him. Govran believes I'm the only one who can get through them."

"But you can't."

"I can, with the kind support of CBI." he winked and opened the car's door for her.

"What is the reward?" she didn't want to get in.

"Money of course, but I'm not interested in them. I have enough of my own. All I need is immunity in this country. That is going to be my reward for helping you get the bombs, right?" he searched inside of her eyes for the answer.

Roma silently turned away and got into the car.

"As I thought," he sighed.

"Why was the dressing up for, if he was supposed to give you that information anyway?" she wanted to know.

He turned to her. Their eyes connected. For a moment she thought she couldn't handle that look. Too open, too honest. She would be able to handle anyone, but him. Luckily he turned away, then answered.

"I just wanted to see you in that dress. I have a good taste, don't I?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I found someone who can help us with the bombs," Roma said immersed in her papers. "I left the address somewhere...oh, here it is!"

She handed a small slip of paper to Arjun, her right hand man. He took it doubtfully.

"Are you sure we need help with that? We have plenty of our CBI miners who can handle any bomb."

"Those are not just any bombs. Those are electromagnetic bombs. They don't have red and yellow wires. We need a professional."

"Is he a criminal?"

"No. Of course not," she laughed to hide the truth.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?"- Arjun worried.

He worried a lot since that time she got shot. He worried whether she slept well, whether she weared her safety west, whether she ate her breakfast. He brought her coffee every morning and drove her home every night. She wondered, what had happened to him? He always seemed caring to her, but lately she felt that it was too much. Once, when she refused to wear a safety west, he started saying "_But Don said.._", only he never finished that sentence. She tried to find out what was that Don said to him. Arjun never spoke about it again. She assured herself that next time she meets Don, she'll ask him, only she forgot to do so. And now she knew she couldn't say that the man she was going to was a criminal known as Makul. He once worked for Vardhaan and Singhania. He was highly professional when it came to bombs. Roma was sure he knew a lot about electromagnetic bombs. Only she wasn't sure whether he was going to help them. But she had to try. Maybe if she offered something in return, he would agree to help.

"Of course I'll be safe." she assured Arjun.

"Maybe I should come with you? After all I've almost finished my paperwork, so I could.."

"See, you said almost. That means you still have a work to do."

"But I don't feel good for letting you go there alone."

The truth was, when they were working together she was always scared for him and double checked whether nobody is aiming at him. So she might be in more danger if he came along.

"Trust me, I know my work. I'm gonna be OK."

"Oh, good then. But call me if you need any help!

"I will."

Roma parked her car in a clean neighborhood near a three story house. Some woman was hanging her laundry on the balcony. An old man smoked cigar on the bench. Little kids were running around, playing hide & seek. She was releaved to see this light atmosphere. Now Arjun had nothing to worry about. There were no cars on the street except hers. A woman from the balcony looked down suspiciously. Roma smiled at her friendly. The woman's features softened and she smiled back .

Roma went inside the building. The stair cases were also neatly cleaned. This was one of those rare places where people actually cared about their living space. Only how come Makul lived here? With all of his criminal past to end up in this beautiful neighborhood..it seemed unbelievable. She got to the second floor. Makul was supposed to live on the third. She heard foot steps above. When she got to the third floor she saw an open door. She knew something wasn't right. But she tried to calm herself down. She doubled checked her gun. And went in.

There was a television working. Besides the television there were machines and mechanical things set along the wall with thick black wires. There were papers lying on the table with something written on them. She wanted to take one, but someone pushed her from behind. She hit her head over the wall and slid down on the floor. Strong hands got her harshly up on her feet. She saw a gun pointed at her. It was Makul.

"Who are you?" Makul asked her.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he laughed. "Do I look like I'm scared to be hurt?"

He didn't. He looked like professional boxer who could kill anyone with just a touch of his fist. He had big muscles and a sight of it almost made her faint. Why did she came here alone? She should've listened to Arjun.

"It's the last time that I'm asking, who are you?"

"I'm here to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" he seemed interested.

"There are electromagnetic bombs coming in the country this week. They will be activated and a lot of people will die. I need you to deactivate them right when the buttons will be pushed. I'm sure you know how to do that."

"Yes. I know how to do that. The only thing that you probably don't know yet - I'm the one who is supposed direct the hits of the bombs," he laughed."Oh, and I work for Govran."

Roma's heart stopped. She felt like sinking through the floor. He worked for Govran. She should've thought about it before coming here. Of course he would work for Govran. Who else is there to work for in the criminal world. How could she be so stupid?

"I double the price he offered to you, if you will deactivate them." she held onto the last chance that was left.

"You double 50 million dollars?" he asked with curiosity.

"Fifty million.. Yes, I double fifty million" she regained her confidence as she realized she was fighting not only for the bombs, but for her life now too.

"I would've agreed if only it wasn't Govran that I'm working for. Sorry. Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"He once saved my ass. So I'm not gonna let him down this time"

"You call killing thousands of people as not letting down Govran? Thousands of innocent are gonna die, because of some sick man's fantasy. And you're OK with that?" she had nothing to lose now.

"They're gonna die for a reason. People of this country are gonna learn one pretty good lesson."

"And that lesson is?"

"I don't think you'll live to see it." he said as he raised his gun and aimed at her forehead.

She closed her eyes thinking: "This is it!" This was her last breath. She's never gonna open her eyes again. She's never gonna see Arjun or Roy again. She's never gonna see Don. His vicious smile and chocolate eyes. She's never gonna yell or point a gun at him again. The gun...she remembered she had a gun. What happened to her? She completely forgot she had a gun!

But it was already too late to open the eyes. She heard the first shot. Then another few followed. She thought she died. But why didn't she felt anything? Why didn't it hurt? Why...she opened her eyes, facing Don.

"You're one incredibly stupid woman!" he looked angry."Why do you need a gun for if you don't use it anyway? And why the hell you're here alone?

"I..." Roma couldn't speak.

"I, I.." he reflected her voice. "You think you can do it all on your own, crazy!"

"I didn't think he would act this way!"

"Well then, next time, I advice you to think before doing."

Roma bowed over Makul.

"You killed him!" she counted seven holes in his body.

"Oh, should I apologize?"

"He worked for Govran." she said still stunned.

"Then he doesn't anymore."

"But if Govran finds out, he'll realize that it must be you. Who else can kill a person so viciously.

"Viciously?" he frowned." You haven't seen my vicious side yet, darling."

"But seven holes! Don't you think it's too much?"

"That's what man deserves for pointing a gun at a woman."

"Yes, Don! Just like for killing Kamini!- she said bitterly, remembering her brother's fiance.

Don pushed her against the wall. Their noses almost touched. He breathed heavily.

"Do something like that again, I'm gonna kill you myself. Less trouble, less wasted time, less nerve wrecks."

"I was trying to find a way to deactivate the bombs."

"And you couldn't discuss it with me?"

"Why should I?"

"I already have a person who will deactivate them."

"And that person is?"

"Sameer Ali."

Roma raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"The guy that helped you get through German bank security? But I thought you hated him, because he gave you up to the police, and.." suddenly it all was clear for her." ..and he did it so that you would secretly get your printing plates and no one would suspect you two."

"Exactly. My perfect plan."

Roma rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure he can handle those bombs?"

"They are electromagnetic, right? He can handle everything that starts with the word "electro"."

"Your hands!"

"What?"

"Get away from me!"

It seemed he realized only now that he was holding her shoulders tightly in his hands. He let go, then went to the papers.

"Those are the codes...I'll take them for Sameer. He'll know what to do."

"But there must be something in the computer. We have to check."

Roma pushed the start button of the computer. It opened almost immediately. At first it showed rows with codes, then hundreds of documents labeled with word Stage and then numbers starting from one till twenty.

"Must be stages of activating bombs." she wondered.

"You don't say." he teased her.

She opened Stage First document. It had instructions of the bomb usage, and more codes.

"Too much numbers. That's why I was never interested in computers." Don sighed.

"Yeah, it's always more interesting to slaughter people."

"Well who else then? Computers are more expensive if you break one."

"Humans on the other hand..."

"...have no value." he finished her sentence.

She looked up at him with disgust.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't?" he came closer to her face filled with curiosity.

"No. You don't believe it ether."

"Who do we have here?" he mocked her."A mind reader?"

"You're transparent, Don. If you really believed that, you'd let Makul kill me. But you didn't." she smiled viciously.

"Then you can call yourself my only exception."

She sighed.

"Your impossible, Don."

"I've been told so."

Roma took a flash drive and stuck it in the computer.

"I need to copy all of this. I'll then send it to Sameer."

"If you say so, My Wild Cat." he whispered her in the ear.

They heard a beep on the computer, a video call. Roma didn't even get a chance to cancel it, when a familiar face appeared.

"Roma, switch the camera off!" Don said, only it was already too late.

"Well, well. Who do I see here?" said Govran clapping in his hands." Don and his Diamond!"

At the same moment she felt a stroke on her back. It was a gun. She turned around and saw four men dressed in black. Don tried to move into fight, but he was immediately kicked in the stomach, he fell on the computer machines. He then got up, but was stopped by Govran's voice.

"One more move and you're Diamond is going to be crashed into million little pieces. We don't want that to happen, don't we?"

Roma saw that there were thirty-three percent left to download all the information.

"I was actually going to kill Makul. But you made all the dirty job for me. Why's that? How did you found out."

"Found out what?" Don was playing dummy.

"You want to say you didn't know Makul was going to activate all the bombs?"

"No. He owed me a lot. The cheapest way was to neutralize him." he lied, that looked quite truthfully.

"Thank You then. I also need to destroy all of his computers and materials. All of this house. Can you do that now too for me, please?"

"No!" Roma heard herself shout.

"Oh, the pretty birdy doesn't agree with that?"

"There are other people living here." she said looking at the seventy-two percent number.

"I don't think I care." Govran smiled. "Destroy them now. I want to see the fire! Now, please! Or else say bye-bye to your Diamond, Don!"

Don hesitated to move.

"What if we make a deal?" he asked.

"What kind of deal?"

"Any kind of."

"Are you asking me what I want in return from you for those innocent people who live in that house?"

Don remained silent. Why was he silent? He looked at Roma, then looked away. She thought she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Yes." he finally said.

Govran started to giggle like a little child. Boy, was he creepy! She'd never want to meet that person again. She saw that seventy-nine percent had already downloaded.

"I think I know exactly what I want." Govran said." I want the pretty birdy."

"Why would he want a bird?" Roma thought.

That man was out of his mind! But she realized what he meant, only when she saw his eyes aimed straight at her.

"No!" Roma gasped.

She turned to Don. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Govran with eyes full of hatred.

"Are you willing to give her up, Don?" he asked.

Don finally looked at Roma. There was no sorry in his eyes. He seemed cold and careless now.

"Yes." he said.

She could not believe it. It wasn't the Don who saved her just a few minutes ago. That Don would never give her up. Or was it just an illusion she fell for? Maybe, that's exactly what he wants.

"Don, no!" she said, shooting horrified looks on the screen. "You can't do that"

"Bring the birdy to me, boys!" Govran said licking his lips." Don't worry, birdy. We'll have so much fun!.

"No! Don't let them take me! Please, don't!" the thought of meeting Govran again made her legs shake. But it all depended from Don. He could stop them right there. If only he would just say no, they would have let her go. But he stood there watching her being thrust out of the room without even a slightest sight of emotion. As if he didn't even feel anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Roma was dragged into hallway. She heard screams. She heard cries. She couldn't believe she was back to this place. Some rough hands were pushing her further. Most of the rooms she was passing didn't have any doors, only curtains. And she could see woman there lying on beds, some unconscious, some with terrible looks on and blue spots on their arms. It was hell, she thought. Those woman didn't deserve it. They deserved care and respect. And somehow right at that moment she knew, her mission was to save these woman. She had to get them out of here.

She was pushed into the light room. This room was nothing like she saw while she was walking through the hallway. It had a big bed in the middle with expensive laundry, a huge mirror with golden frame, expensive furniture and soft, dark- red carpet.

Then Govran appeared.

"How do you like your new place?" he asked. "I had it all done for you, Diamond."

She hated him. She really hated him.

"You're probably not used to this place. But I'm sure, soon it'll become you're home."

"I don't think so. You caught a wrong bird."

"But a very beautiful one. I believe there is no better place for a bird than to be in the cage. Too much freedom is harmful for birds. You should be thankful that you've got a golden cage. I assume you had already seen the way others live here."

"How does capturing women and torturing them can bring a pleasure?" she asked disgusted with even the thought of it.

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!" he squeaked." I don't torture them. Some of them came here out of their own will. I saved them. They didn't have anywhere else to go. Some of them could've died on the streets."

"Oh, so it's better to die out of overdose or satisfying men like you. Is that what you believe?"

"You better ask Don. He knows about death more then I do. He is death." he giggled." What I believe is that you have to put bodies that are not suitable for anything else in a good use."

"You're sick!"

"Tell me about it. Aren't we all?" he laughed.

"Why did you wanted to kill Makul?"

"I don't trust him. I once saved his life and regretted it after. He did a good job on bombs though."

"But who will direct the bomb hits now?"

"You question me just like a cop," he squinted his eyes."Are you a cop?"

"You think I would be standing and talking to you here if I was one? You'd be down on your knees and handcuffed by now. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of privilege." she lied.

"So I thought. But back to the bomb hits, I have one person in mind. But it's not of your concern anymore. I want you to dress up, because tonight you will be dancing for my guests. I hope you have at least some minimum of dancing skills, haven't you?"

"I have."

Govran smiled approvingly and walked out of the room.

She felt releaved. She had some of the time to come up with a plan. She needed to find a way how to get all of these woman out and get out herself.

A woman in a blue yashmak came in. She put a purple dress on the bed and some jewelery near the mirror.

"Don would like you to wear it." she winked.

"Don!" Roma gasped." Are you from Don?"

A woman revealed her face. Roma recalled seeing her dancing with Diwan at a charity evening in Zurich.

"My name is Ayesha. And yes, I'm from Don."

"How did you get in?"

"There are no places that Don can't get into."

"You mean, Don is here too?" Roma asked looking around the room.

"He'll join you at the party. Meanwhile, dress up." she said and quickly disappeared behind the door.

Roma took a dress and threw it into the paper bin. She's not gonna take anything from Don again. Not after he gave her up this easily.

Roma opened a huge closet and found over twenty beautiful dresses. She chose the red and orange dress which colors looked like flames of fire. She'll let Don know what it's like to be burning in hell. Which was a prefect place for him.

She was guided out on the dance floor. The whole room was sinking in the smoke and alcohol. There were men she didn't recall seeing. Their eyes were all set on her. The song started playing and she gave herself in to the music. She was moving quite skillfully. She tried to make sure each of the men were looking only at her, although, there were other girls dancing too. Right when the song was supposed to end, she turned her back on them, closed her eyes and stopped just to make her performance more dramatic. She heard loud whispers in the room.

"Don... Don... Don...It's Don!"

Roma opened her eyes. Don was right in front of her. He was dressed in black leather. He held his hands in the pockets. He was looking straight into her eyes and she could feel his strong presence inside of her. Part of her was glad to see him. That part was screaming inside and out for him to take her away from this place. But the other part, much more stronger, was filled with hatred. She turned around and asked for more music.

Now they both moved along the melody. She was trying to get away from him as quick and as far as possible. But he always managed to get closer. He caught her wrist and spun her all the way into his arms. Roma saw passion in his eyes.

"I hate you!" she whispered.

The words were lost in the loud music, but she knew he read them from her lips.

He frowned and let her go. It seemed audience liked that kind of performance. They cheered and screamed for more.

Don got down from the dance floor and headed straight to where Govran was sitting. Govran looked satisfied, only he then turned pale white as he saw Don approaching him. The music was stopped.

"Hi, Govran!" Don said.

"Hi, Don. I..."

Govran didn't get to finish his sentence as Don took him by the tie and pulled him on the stairs to the dance floor.

"I don't like when someone sets rules for me," Don whispered him in the ear."I don't like when someone touches something that belongs to me. I don't like when someone underestimates me. I don't...oh, God! There are so many things that I don't like about you!"

Don pressed govran's face hard to the floor. He wrapped the tie around his neck.

"Here comes more, sunshine!" Don said."I can snap your neck in a second. Probably, less then a second. And I don't think those people are gonna care. Frankly, I don't even need you anymore. I'm gonna get the bombs myself. I've got codes now, and I know everything about those bombs. So you're dead anyway."

Govran was struggling to breathe.

"Any last words or prayers, maybe?"

"The reward." govran managed to spill out a few words.

"What is with the reward?"

"You won't get your reward if I'm dead."

"Are you saying there is something you haven't told me about?"

"I'm just saying, I'm the one who will call a person, who will then get you your reward. But not until you activate the bombs."

"And that person needs to hear your voice to give me my reward, I assume?"

"Yes."

"You do love yourself after all." he laughed.

"Don, please don't kill me!"

"You convinced me," he sighed. "But don't you ever get close to anything that is mine. I don't want anything or anyone getting in my way. Got it?"

"Yes."

Don let go of him. He then caught Roma by her hand and dragged her out of the dance room through the hallway.

"Let go of me!" she fought to get loose.

"What's wrong?" Don stopped, but didn't let go of her.

"What's wrong? I can't believe you' re even asking this!" she shouted."Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! I hate you, that's all. Nothing else. I really, truly hate you!

"You think I haven't noticed that yet?" he frowned."But right now is not the time to talk about it. We'll discuss you're love for me when we're out of here."

"Ha! Well, let me tell you this. I'm not going anywhere!"

"What? Like to roll around in bed with strangers and clean the dance floor with your ass?" he sounded extremely angry.

"I'm not going anywhere until every single woman gets out of here."

"Oh, Roma, please!"he sighed."This is not the time to play Mother Teresa."

"You're not in charge of me. Your job is to get the bombs. Well, then go and get them."

"I came here to get you! And if I said you're getting out of here NOW, then you're doing it!"

"You were the one who got me here in a first place. And hey, by the way, I didn't ask you to come for me."

Don gripped her arm hard.

"I failed to keep you safe once. I'm not failing twice."

"I'm not a child, Don. You don't have to keep me safe. And right now I'm actually doing my job. My job is to save these women. And if you're standing in my way, then you're standing in the way of justice. And trust me no immunity can handle that."

"You think immunity is what I'm here for? You think that's why I came back to this country?" he looked her straight in the eyes, causing her feel uneasy.

Roma was quiet.

"You think I don't know what your job is? I know that you want to save them all. But you won't be able to get them out, because as soon as the guards will see at least one of them strolling to the door. They are gonna shoot her. Shoot her without even thinking. Because they can get a new doll at anytime. Those girls don't mean anything to them. But you don't want them to get hurt, right?"

"No."

"Then we need to take down Govran and all of those men whom you saw in that room today first. This building is a safe nest for them. What we need to do is catch the moment when the eagles are hunting for their prey. I have a plan in mind. But that's after the bombs, understood?"

She wanted to disagree, but she wasn't sure of what was the right way anymore. Maybe, Don was right. She will only harm those girls. She had to plan out a safer escape.

"Let go of me." she said.

He did it obediently. She turned away from him and went further the corridor.

"I assume, you know where you are going."

"No, I don't. But I don't want to follow you ether."

"Roma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Govran's men take you away like that. But hey, look at the bright side! We've got a flash drive full of tasty information."

She decided to ignore him.

"Now turn on the right, please." he said it accurately. "And we saved the people who live in that house. See, we did something good after all. Just how you like it. The good way...on the left now."

She glanced at him once. He had this innocent stare of a person who couldn't even kill a fly. He knew how to sell it.

"I know, I know. I should have let you know that I was coming for you. But I couldn't say it, because Govran would have heard it. We would've lost a valuable information and a bunch of citizens. Not that I care. But I know you do."

"See, Don. That's what you're all about. You always keep your plan inside. I never know what you're next move is going to be. That's why we can never work together. We can never be partners."

"Fair."

They got to the corridor where the screams followed. Roma stopped. Don got closer to her. She felt his breath on her hair, then near her ear.

"Don't stop."

Roma started to walk slowly through this hell. Women faces were looking up at her as she passed by. She held onto Don's leather jacket as tightly as she could. Her anger for Govran was rising sharply. For all of these men that walked by.

Roma heard a scream on the right. She let go of Don and rushed through the curtains. She saw a man beating some girl. Roma pushed him away. Don smashed the man's head against the wall and knocked unconscious.

"I thought I said we're not doing this now!" Don said.

"Vijay!"

Roma and Don both turned to the girl. She was looking at Don with eyes full of tears. She stretched her hands to him.

"Vijay! Vijay it's you!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Vijay!" the girl mumbled.

Roma stood still, shocked. It has been a long time since she heard that name, a long time since she spoke it herself.

"Vijay." whispered Roma like an echo of the girl's voice.

"Come on, Roma! We're wasting our time here!" Don said angrily, but with a slight anxiety in his voice.

"No, Vijay!" the girl tried to stand up, but her body was too weak to hold onto her legs. She slipped back onto bed and passed out.

Roma hurried to her. She checked her pulse and felt a relief when she found it.

"We have to take her!" she looked at Don.

"And why exactly?"

"She's gonna die here!"

"She's not the only one dying here."

"But if you can't save everyone then save just one!" Roma felt tears coming out as she knew she's never going to win him in this fight.

"So we ARE aiming for Mother Teresa after all! Who's next on the list then? Mahatma Gandhi?"

"Don, if you're not gonna help me, I'm gonna do it myself!"

"We both know why you want to do this," he looked her straight in the eyes." But this girl is not bringing you back Vijay! And you know it."

"That's not what I want."

"Oh, really?" he mocked her. "The last time when I met Vijay, he told me that you told him that you loved him!"

"Don't bring this up!"

"Why not? I find it very interesting. I happened to be the one who witnessed those words."

"Too bad they weren't meant for you, Don."

"Too bad, indeed." he smiled. "As now you're the one who will carry the girl."

"Fine!"

Roma took the girl up on her arms. She wasn't heavy. She had a round, pale face, but beautiful black hair. Roma walked pass Don not looking at him. Don sighed. He caught Roma by the hand and took the girl unceremoniously out. He then threw the girl over the shoulder and walked out in the corridor. He pushed the button on his watch that served as a radio.

"Change of plan, Ayesha! We're coming through the B exit."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. We've just got ourselves extra luggage."

"Ok. I'll be waiting you out there."

"Where is the B exit?" asked Roma.

Don turned left and went down the stair case. There, around a corner, he stopped near a huge round like ventilation hole.

"It's not a B exit, right?" she asked accurately.

"Hate to break it to you, but it is."

"Maybe we can still get her through the main entrance."

"Or maybe you can follow me."

It was already an evening. Roma was at Don's house. It was a huge white villa with the windows looking out to the river and mountains. It did seem too big for a few people living here. But it was the way Don liked it, peaceful and quiet.

Ayesha was hovering over the poor girl who was still unconscious.

"How bad is she?" Roma asked.

"She's very weak. The poor thing haven't been eating for days. But those blue spots on her hands, are the ones who worry me the most. I called the doctor. He'll be here in half an hour."

"Have you checked her temperature?"

"It's not high. I gave her some medicine to calm her body. But I'm not sure it'll help. What is her name, by the way?"

"I don't know. We didn't have time to check wether she had some documents with her. And I doubt she even had any."

"Then I guess we will have to wait until she wakes up."

"Maybe she has something on her necklace?" Roma came closer to the girl and touched the silver heart lock. She opened it and saw two photos of a woman and a man.

"Probably her father."

"And mother."

"She has something written on the back side."Ayesha took the necklace from Roma."It says "To Kamali from Mrs.&Mr. Singh".

"I assume her name is Kamali Singh." Roma smiled.

"By the way, did she tell you who Vijay is?"

"Where did you hear that name?" asked Roma surprised.

"She was crying for him for a few minutes, then she passed out again."

"Didn't Don tell you about Vijay?"

"No. He never mentioned him."

"Then I probably should not be talking about him." said Roma and walked out of the room.

She couldn't force herself to talk about him. Her phone rang. It was Arjun.

"Roma, where are you?" he sounded worried, as always.

"I'm busy right now. Can we talk later?"

"You're busy! Well, I'm busy calling you every second for the last five hours!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't answer."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Can you do me a favor then?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Can you find out who Kamali Singh is and who are her parents?"

"Fine. Just stay on the phone, will ya?

"I will."

It's been almost two hours now. The doctor already checked Kamali. He told that the girl had one broken rib and that she probably was constantly beat. He told them that she was emotionally and sexually abused. He also told that if she will be taken care, she might get well. But it didn't sound promising. While listening to the doctor Roma wondered how many other women were left behind in that building.

"Where's Don?" she turned to Ayesha.

"I'm not sure. Probably in his office."

The phone rang. It was Arjun again.

"I hope you have some good news."

Roma walked into Don's office. She heard a light laugh. It was a dark room with brown leather seats. Don sat on a couch in a quite relaxed position. He was watching Tom&Jerry. He noticed Roma.

"My favorite episode." he pointed at Jerry."Sneaky mouse."

Roma stood there watching the cartoon for a while. Tom was trying to build a trap for Jerry. But Jerry changed a few measurements in the plan while Tom was asleep. So when he woke up and put his plan in action, Tom ended up being squashed under a huge money safe and Jerry got his cheese. Don seemed to be amused with the whole process. He couldn't stop laughing even when the cartoon ended.

"So that's how you always manage to get away."

"Pretty much." he smiled."Always get my cheese."

Roma felt sudden uneasiness in his presence. He was watching her.

"We found out who the girl is."

"And?"

"Her name is Kamali."

"Surname?"

"Singh."

Don seemed puzzled now.

"She called Vijay a few times."

"Too bad for her. If she keeps calling him any longer, I will be forced to get rid of her."

Roma felt her heart beating stronger.

"If it ever gets to that, I want you to know that you will have to get rid of me first."

"Uuu, so defensive!" he mocked her." I like it! My Wild Cat!"

"I mean it, Don!"

"Something tells me that you are more defending Vijay, than Kamali."

"Vijay is dead."

"Who were your love words then for?" Don stood up and took a step towards her.

"For someone who turned out to be not alive anymore." she felt a faster pounding of her pulse..

"That's what your mind wants to believe." he said."Not your heart."

"You don't know anything about my heart!"

"But I felt it beating while we were dancing on the ball in Zurich," he whispered into her ear."Right next to my chest."

Roma turned to Don. He was so close. She felt his breath on her lips. For the moment they were looking into each other. The time stopped and it felt as if it could go on for ever. But then her phone rang again.

"Arjun!" she exclaimed in somewhat relief.

"Aghh, that puppy never grows up!"

The last time Arjun called he told Roma exact names of Kamali's parents, but she asked him to find out more about where they are working.

"Did you find out anything?"

"It wasn't that hard. Her father Paavan Singh is a prime minister and right now owns a spotlight of political media. Her mother Ekisha Singh is a housewife."

"I can't believe this!"

"I know. They lost their daughter two years ago and it seems that they already accepted the fact that she's not coming back. Who ever now has Kamili, owns gold. But I hope it's not you, Roma!"

She looked at Don, wondering whether to tell Arjun the truth.

"No, it's not me." the lesser he knows the better he sleeps.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"No. Thank you! You've already done so much. I'll meet you tomorrow at the office."

"Good night then."

"Good night."

She hung up. Don was waiting.

"Arjun found out who Kamili's parents are and you might just wanna wait with getting rid of her."

"And why is that?

"Her father's name is Paavan Singh," she saw how his expression froze."He is a prime minister. And I think he will be happy seeing his daughter alive."

She waited for some reaction. And she got it. There was a sudden laugh shattering the walls and ceilings through out the house. The Don's kind of laugh. Rough and hard.

"What's so funny about that?"

Don sat back in the couch.

"You know what's the most ironical part of the whole story,"he started to laugh again, but then stopped abruptly."I'm sorry. This is just too good to be truth."

"Now is the best time to start explaining me the ironical part." Roma felt irritation.

"Do you know who Alfred Scholz is selling his bombs to?"

"No. Who?"

"Paavan Singh. Who.."

"..also happened to be a prime minister?" Roma finished his sentence.

"Exactly!" Don got up. "I want to see that girl!"

"What? Wait, why?"Roma stopped him.

"We've got some important things to discuss." he smiled as if he was satisfied with the whole turn out."Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Of course you're not gonna do anything to her! But just a while ago you thought she was a waste of time."

"As you said. A while ago."

"So what now? You're gonna negotiate Kamili's come back with her father?"

"I've got something better in mind."

"Is she awake?" Don asked Ayesha.

"Sort of. She keeps calling Vijay, then falls back into sleep. I keep telling her, there is no Vijay here. But she refuses to believe."

"Perfect."

He walked in the room. Roma followed. She had to be sure he won't hurt her. Kamili had her eyes open.

"Kamili!" Don said in a soft voice."I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Vijay!" she said.

"No, no! Don't speak! You're too weak, my love!" he got down on his knees next to her bed.

"Vijay, I knew it was you. They kept telling me I was wrong, but I knew!"

"Yes, you were right, Kamili. It's me. I should've come earlier. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this!" he sounded very apologetic.

"What is he doing?" asked Ayesha.

"I'm not sure." Roma felt confused.

"I promise to get you home as soon as you get well. God, what on earth did they do to you, my poor child!" Roma thought she saw a shed of tear in his eyes.

"It was horrible, Vijay! I though I'll never get out of there!" Kamili started crying.

"Now, now! Don't cry, my dear! It's over." Don bound his head to her body. "It's over. Now get a good sleep."

"Vijay, I'm so happy you're with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep."

Kamili closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Don sat in silence for some moment with his eyes closed too.

"Don?"Ayesha spoke carefully.

He stood up and looked at Roma. Something was different.

Then he spoke.

"Have you missed me, Roma?"

He looked uncertain of his question. As if he was afraid to get a "no" response. His eyes were pure and hopeful. His expression was changing from excitement to anxiety. He reminded her of Arjun, only more handsomer and broad shouldered. And his smile. That light and happy smile. The sparkling eyes. Those dimples.

Right then she knew who was standing in front of her. It was Vijay!


	7. Chapter 7

"Can anybody tell me what's going on here?" Ayesha looked confused.

"Someone just started his deadly game again." Roma said.

"Why are you saying this?" Don looked shocked, she saw the pain in his eyes.

Oh, so now he was making her feel guilty!

"Don, I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

"Doing what?"

"If you wanted to show off your acting skills. Then bravo! You're so damn talented. I hope it's enough for you. Stop pretending to be Vijay!"

"But I am Vijay!"

"Who is Vijay?" Ayesha almost shouted it out.

"Shh!" Don hissed and pointed at Kamili."She's sleeping."

"And stop pretending like you care!" Roma rolled her eyes.

"I do care!" he said it stubbornly and came closer to her."In fact, I want her the best doctors you can find."

"I have already called the doctor. He had seen her." said Ayesha.

"Where was I at that moment?"

"I'm not sure. Probably watching cartoons and doing Don's usual stuff," Roma answered in Ayesha's place.

"Cartoons? I don't watch cartoons." he looked confused.

"Oh, God! This is taking us nowhere! I'm leaving this house," Roma went out of the room.

"No, no! You're not going anywhere, Roma!" he stopped her.

"Oh, so you've decided to take a little break..Nice, Don. Didn't take you long to …."

"You keep calling me Don, and I wish you'd stop that! I'm Vijay. No offense, not that I don't like the name Don, but it makes me feel a little..." he searched on the ceiling for the right word.".. a little frightened."

"Frightened? You know what is more frighting than the name Don?"

"What?" he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"That you actually believe that you're not Don!"

Roma turned around and went for the stairs.

"Roma, wait!" he shouted after her.

"Why?" she swoar that she stopped for the last time.

"I need you!" he said it almost whispering.

She could read it from his lips, from his eyes. He looked so damn convincing. So Vijay...

"What do you need me for?"

"I need to go back home."

"Which home?"

"My home." he said."Where I lived with Deepu. I need to remember some things as they somehow fell out of my memory. I hardly remember Kamili."

Roma stood motionless.

"But you know where Vijay lived?"

"It's probably the only thing that I know for sure right now- where I lived."

He wasn't stopping this game. But how could he know where Vijay lived. From reports of Vardhaan, it didn't seem that he even got a chance to tell Don that. And considering the fact that Don wanted to forget Vijay as soon as he started being himself again, he just wouldn't look up anything about Vijay or even get a chance to do that now. Was he bluffing?

"Then you're gonna drive." she said testing him.

"Fine," he didn't even blink.

"And I'm coming with you!" Ayesha came from behind of Don.

"It's not necessary." Don said.

"Oh, yes it is! I'm not leaving you alone anymore. And besides, you guys have a lot to tell me about."

…...

"So he thinks he is Vijay?"Ayesha whispered Roma in the ear while Don was exploring Vijay's room.

Vijay lived in a poor neighborhood. And his apartment looked like it was a rat's hole, especially after such a long time no one living here. But Vijay's things remained untouched. There were a few photos on the table. Few toys that were probably left by Deepu. Clothes.

Roma came to the mirror and wiped the dust from it.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"I mean, it's fine with me if he wants to act in front of Kamili, but why us?"

"It's his way of torturing me." said Roma bitterly.

"So you think he's acting? It doesn't seem like it to me. It seems that he really believes in it."

"Well, then you fell for it successfully, just like he wanted."

"Look what I found!" Don came out of kitchen with a wide smile revealing his dimples."Paan!"

Roma couldn't stand his smile. There was something so true about it that she was ready to hit herself for starting to fall for it too. No, she would not do that! That's exactly what Don wants. He wants to make her admit that she still loves Vijay.

"Not gonna happen!" she said it out loud.

Don looked confused. She felt her cheeks burning, so she went away, further exploring the place. Don followed.

"Want some paan?"

"Don, would you just stop that!"

"If you keep calling me Don, I'm fine with it. As long as you change that moody tone of yours."

Roma turned around angrily. He looked worried.

"I'm not sure what I did for you to hate me like that." he took a strand of her hair away from her eyes touching her face along the way. Roma felt the warmth of his fingers.

"But I don't like to see you angry with me." he said softly."Please, don't be angry."

She liked the way he talked. The way he cared. But she wanted him to stop this. This attitude was just too good. Only she couldn't do it to the person who was standing in front of her. If it wasn't Don, then who was it then? Vijay was dead for sure. Then who was standing in front of her?

"I found a box full of photos, including Kamili's from back when she was a teenager." Ayesha came in.

"Oh yeah, she used to live near by. And she would come often to help me with Deepu while I was playing music and dancing on the streets." Don said it approvingly.

"How do you know that?" Roma asked suspiciously."You said you forgot things."

"Well, memory is slowly coming back to me."

"No. I don't believe this. You can make it up easily since nobody knows the truth."

"Why would I." he asked. " I came here to remember everything. To remember Kamili."

Don went out of the room.

"I'm not sure what is happening anymore," Roma sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I think we've got a problem." Ayesha said.

"Oh, you think?" Roma frowned. "He's out of his mind and he has just crossed the line."

"And that's not the only problem."

Roma looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"If he thinks he is Vijay. And assuming that he is." she said."Then who's gonna get the bombs now?"

Roma completely forgot about the bombs! She was so caught up with Kamili that she forgot what her official mission was. Maybe Don is pretending, because he wants to get away with it. If he'll pretend he is Vijay and everyone will believe him, he won't be obligated to steal anything.

Roma went straight to find Don.

"I know what you're doing!"

"I'm actually looking through photos right now and you see it," he said." So yeah, you do know what I'm doing."

He was indeed looking through the photos. But he is not gonna get away with it this time.

"You just don't want to get those bombs!"

"Excuse me, bombs?"

"Don't, Don! You promised us. In exchange for your immunity."

"I don't think I understand."

"You know, you're gonna get in jail for that. If you're not gonna help us!"

"J-jail?" he voice got shaky. "Why would you want me to go to jail?"

"Because you've decided to be Vijay," she was explaining it to him like to a two year old." And now is not the best time for it."

"Roma, stop!" she heard Ayesha's voice from the back."I don't think he knows what you are talking about."

"He knows. He has to know!"

"I don't." Don said it in a low voice, with the wounded animal's eyes.

"How can you not know!" she shouted. "Things like that can't be erased from the memory."

"I just know that who ever he is, he is not Don." Ayesha said."Don likes to play with people, but he also gets bored pretty quickly. By now he would've revealed himself."

"He would." Don shook his head approvingly.

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't." he said. " I just hope he would, so that you wouldn't shout at me like that."

"I'm not shouting!" she shouted it out and sighed. "I am shouting. I'm sorry. I just don't understand!"

"Me either." he added in a quiet voice.

"How can one moment you are Don. You turn around. And then you're suddenly Vijay!"

Don remained quiet processing what she has just said.

"It's either me or everyone around are going crazy!"

She got out of the room. She was going crazy! Maybe she's dreaming. Maybe it's one of those dreams where faces are messed up. You see one person, but he turns to be completely another. Maybe she's still in that building lying on the bed, captured by Govran. Maybe Don hadn't come for her and she's probably on drugs. In her own imaginary world. Then why does this imaginary world has to be so messed up! Maybe all she has to do is wake up. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself in the hand. And nothing changed. Same old walls. Don showed out of the room.

"Are you sure you don't want paan?"

Roma sighed, turned around and got out of the apartment. She dialed the number.

"Arjun!"

"Roma! Finally!"

"I want you to do something for me!"

"What is it this time?"

"I want you to arrange a meeting for me." she paused. Oh, Arjun is not gonna like it!"Arrange a meeting with Vardhaan."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to meet Vardhaan now." Roma walked in the room.

Don didn't even move. As if he didn't even care. Ayesha's eyes widened up.

"I'm meeting Vardhaan, Don." Roma repeated.

It would've left at least some kind of reaction. But he continued looking through the photos. He looked up at Roma and only then realized that she was waiting for something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not used to being called Don." he looked apologetic."Who were you meeting again?"

Roma stared blankly. Ayesha took her by the hand and got her out of the room.

"He doesn't care..." Roma said feeling like her head starts to pound.

"Ofcourse he doesn't,"Ayesha said. "Because he doesn't know who Vardhaan is."

"It's not possible."

"Didn't you get it yet? It's not Don!"

"How can he not be?"

"That's what I would want to find out too. And that's why you are meeting Vardhaan right?"

"Yes. But I don't know what kind of answer I want to receive."

"You don't always have to know the answer before asking a question, you know."

"I know. You're right. I just feel that Vardhaan left out some part of the story, some part that probably even Don has no idea of."

...

Arjun met Roma at the entry of a prison. He looked happy to see her.

"Roma..." he hugged her."I'm glad you're ok."

Roma felt awkward. And that's considering the fact that he had no idea of that she was captured by Govran. If he knew, he would have killed her with his hug.

"I'm fine, Arjun. Nothing happened."

"Why do you need Vardhaan for?"

"Just have some unfinished business. But," she said."I'm going there alone because he won't talk unless he knows nobody else is hearing."

"Fine," Arjun looked disappointed." But you tell me what he said afterwards.

"I will." she hated to lie, but that was the only way.

...

Vardhaan was brought into a small room with only one table in it. He was handcuffed to that table and his legs were in shackles.

"Roma!" he said."What a surprise!"

"They keep you in order as I see. Must be hard to walk like that all day long." Roma said.

"How's Don? Is he still alive? Must be hard to love someone who killed your brother."

Roma clenched her fists.

"Speaking about Don. Maybe there is something that you haven't told us before?"

"Meaning what?"

"Like, I don't know..." she honestly didn't know what to ask him." I really don't know."

Vardhaan looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Is something's wrong with Don?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure what.." she walked around the room trying to figure out how to tell him the story without revealing all the details.

"Well, maybe you can sit down," he waved at the table."And we'll talk about your problem, just like the old times."

She wasn't sure she wanted to sit down. The pain from the past wounds returned to her. She was fearing to sit down.

"Don is acting as if he is Vijay. And he believes that he is Vijay."

Vardhaan laughed out loud.

"Seems like he's giving you a hard time. Remind me again, why didn't you pull that trigger?"

Roma didn't want to remember that. She was starting to get angry.

"Vardhaan, I need to know how is that possible!"

"Are you sure he's not acting?"

"I'm sure."

The room fell in silence. Vardhaan was thinking about something.

"Maybe something happened during the last time you were together. Maybe he had some kind of mental trauma. I don't know...hit his head or something." she was brainstorming.

"Hah, trust me, after the last time everyone got mental trauma, except for him." he said. "When has the Vijay masquerade started?"

"Today."

"How did it happen?"

Agh, she so didn't want to tell him the whole story. But it seemed there wasn't any other way.

She finally sat down to the table.

"We saved the girl who claimed to know Vijay. She was very sick. But when she woke up and Don went to talk with her. He changed afterwards. He ...became Vijay." she talked hardly believing the words herself."And trust me this is not a pretend."

"I'm not sure how this works, but there might be the reason for that behavior."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember about the whole Vijay-becoming-Don process? The one I told you the first time you captured me?"

"That Vijay had an operation to look more like Don?"

"Yes. The thing that I left out was that he had a meeting with psychiatrist afterwards."

"Why am I not surprised..." Roma frowned."And why did he need a psychiatrist for?"

"I didn't trust Vijay enough, that he would actually be able to pull off his act infront of people who knew Don very well. Even with all that memmory loss pretend. That's why I told psychiatrist to remove all the unnecessary information from his head. All of his past that made him the way he was, except for Deepu."

"Why not Deepu?"

"He needed to remember why he was doing what he was told to in the first place. He needed to remember that I put Deepu in the international school, just like we agreed."

"But the one you were removing information from wasn't Vijay. It was Don!"

"I know. When I found out it was Don the whole time, i thought that the erasing memmory trick didn't work." he looked at her mockingly."But now I'm having second thoughts."

"Why? How can it be connected? Don never had Vijay's memmory."

"The thing is..." he hesitated. "I asked Vijay to write down all about his past life, before the operation. Including all of his nonsense stories. Trust me, the pile was big. He wrote down all that he could remember, including things like where he hides the key from his apartment.. and what collor where Deepu's diapers when he was little. After that psychiatrist took a course with him, erasing his memmory by telling him exactly what he has to forget."

"That means that he told Don everything about Vijay's life and made him forget it?"

"Exactly. He used a special code for that. Theoretically, Don has all the information about Vijay's life, including all of his feeling that Vijay ever had..." Vardhaan laughed."...and stupid stories. Practicaly too, as it now seems."

"And yet Don was made to forget it, right?"

"Yes. Probably it did work. That information was blocked in his head. But I guess, the moment he talked to that girl, something triggered inside of him Vijay's memmory, probably even personality. You know better." he said mockingly."Does he start to chew on his paan already?

Roma sat in silence processing all of the information.

"But it didn't work the first time when he saw Kamili. He became Vijay only after seeing her the second time..."

"I wish I could tell you more...but I'm not a psychiatrist."

"What is the name of psychiatrist?"

"Aghh..yeah, about that," Vardhaan spoke apologeticaly."He's dead..."

"Damnit!" Roma hit the table hard with her fist."Why do you always have to kill people..."

"On the other hand, you have the good guy with Don's looks. What more a girl could want for his boyfriend." he laughed." Now you can smack him freely and he'll still be gratefull for that."

"He's smarter than you think."

"Well, I don't mind. It's you who will have to deal with him now."

Roma got enough of Vardhaan for today. She wanted to get out of this place. But it seemed, when she was walking pass him, she walked too close. He reached out for her and pulled her body to him. She saw a knife right infront of her face.

"You don't think I gave you all that information for you to walk out of here that easily."

"What do you want?" she spoke with her heart jolting inside, trying to figure out a way how to release herself from him. But he was more stronger.

"Not much...just suffering..." he put the knife on her arm, pulling it down her skin slowly. She saw her blood falling, small drops turning into a stream. At first she didn't feel the pain, but when it got to her, she screamed. Her body tried to pull away, but he was holding her tightly. So she knocked Vardhaan's chair backwards, pulling the whole table with it. He released her immediately.

Roma went for the door.

"Security!" she shouted. " Security!"

A young guy in a uniform hurried inside.

"How the hell he has a knife?"

"I'm sorry, miss. It's my bad. I should've checked him."

"Yeah, you should've..."

She got out of the building, The sun shone brightly straight into her eyes. It would've been almost perfect if it wasn't for the soaring arm.

"What happened, Roma?" Arjun gasped when he saw the blood all over her clothes.

"Leave it, Arjun!" the last thing she needed was him hovering over her. "It's just a scratch!"

"A scratch? You call it a scratch. You need to go to the hospital and have stiches!"

"I said leave it!" Roma shouted into his face, leaving him with an open mouth. Then she realized she must have been too harsh on him. "I'm sorry, Arjun. I just need to get away from here."

Arjun remained quiet while they walked to the car. Roma's mobile rang.

"Yes?"

"It's Ayesha. You have a problem. Don is coming for you."

"Why would he do that now? He doesn't even know where Vardhaan is."

"No, by Don, I mean the real Don."

"What? How?" she gasped.

"After you left, Vijay got worried on where you were going and who Vardhaan is. Somewhere between me explaining on what Vardhaan did to you and him saying how awful it is, suddenly Don got back. Trust me, where ever you are, you better be far away from that prison. Don is angry. And by angry I mean the most extreme anger you can ever imagine...good luck.." Ayesha hung up.

"I'll drive!" Roma comanded.

"Roma, you're hand is bleeding. You can't drive." Arjun said accurately.

"That's exactly why I have to drive, and as quickly as possible. He can't see me like this."

"Who is "he"?" Arjun asked clearly already knowing the answer.

"Don."

"Oh, that Don..." was that a jelousy she heard in his voice?

Roma ignored that and drove out on the main road. She had to drive it through fastly enough so that they wouldn't meet. Her heart was pounding. Her arm was bleeding more strongly. Her head was racing both from the information she just received and from shock of how fast Don got back to being himself. She tried to find a logical explanation of how his transformation worked. What triggered it? And how to deal with it...

"Roma, careful!" Arjun shouted, just as she saw a black jeep smashing into the side of her car.

Her head jerked forward and she lost the wheel out of her hands. It took her a long moment before she found it again. She then realized that their car managed to get out on the opposite side of the road. Lots of cars were driving straight on them. She tried to lurk out of their way until she got back on the right side. But the black jeep still followed them.

"Was that Don?" Arjun swallowed his voice shaking.

"I don't know. I.." Don can't be that angry to almost kill her like that."..don't think so."

Or was it Don? Her hands shook. And before she knew it, the black jeep was already by her side. Now it was trying to push her away from the road. She saw a blond haired man at the wheel. Somehow Roma felt a relief now knowing that it wasn't Don. The blond haired man had hard cheekbones and heavy expression. As he turned to her and took out a gun, she realized what his mission was.

The road was narrowing down. Soon enough there wouldn't be a space for both of them. There was a small bridge infront of them, with a space for only one car at a time.

"Arjun, when I tell you jump, then jump!"Roma shouted."Do you hear me?"

The blond man was already aiming at their car. There was no way for Roma to jump out of it too, since the black jeep was so close, it bumped into her side repeatedly. She'd ether be run down by that jeep or shot by that jeep's owner. But she silently thanked the universe for that Arjun didn't suspect a thing. He was already holding the door open to jump on her command. At least one of them will survive.

They were aproaching the bridge.

"Arjun, now..." she shouted as she saw another car, white Lexus, getting out on their road from the opposite side and smashing hard into the front side of the jeep. "Don't jump!"

Arjun almost fell out of the car, but she caught his shirt on time. The jeep and lexus were both left behind. She was able to safely drive through the small bridge.

They both heard a squeek under the car.

"What is that?" Roma asked.

"I think we have a flat tire." Arjun spoke in a shaky voice.

"Now is not the best time for that!" Roma said, but the car was getting grumpy, so she had to stop near the gutter of the road.

They got out. The flat tire was on her front side.

"Great!" she frowned. "He must've shot something after all."

She looked back on where the cars were left. The white Lexus showed out, driving to them. It stoped.

"Don!" Arjung gasped.

Indeed it was Don... with a gun in his hand. Roma sensed something bad was coming up. Arjun started fussing around the car. Roma guessed, it was a schock, both from their crazy driving and the sight of Don.

"I, I can change.." Arjun mumbled."..the tire. I have one reserve in the back."

"Oh, wait, I can help." Don looked worried, but Roma knew he was at his best of acting. He aimed the gun, and before she knew it, the rest of the tires were shot one by one. They went down with a hiss. "...there. Better?"

Roma breathed hard.

"In my car, Roma! Now!" he ordered like there was no way of her refusing.

But Roma remained still on her ground.

"Can I come.." Arjun asked.

"Not a chance." Don threw a wallet hard to him."Take a taxi."

"I said, my car!" he looked at her emotionless. Yet she could feel his anger. His muscles tightened on the jaw line. "Fine. If you want it the fun way."

He aimed at Arjun. The wallet fell out of Arjun's hands. His jaw dropped open.

"So what will it be? Your pride or Arjun's life?"

"You're not gonna kill him!"

"Hmm..." he sounded serious. "I think I will."

He put his finger on the trigger not looking at Arjun, but Roma in the eyes. She knew he would do that. He might not kill him, but wound him for sure.

"Fine!" she gave up. "I'm going. Get the gun away from him!"

Roma got in the car. Don got in too. Roma watched as Arjun was disappearing from her sight. She felt the air getting thicker in the car.

"Who was it?"

"Tarvo."

"Tarvo?" Roma was taken aback by the news."How did he find out? And why did he wanted to kill us?"

"I suspect it has something to do with your sneaky little nose, putting it were you shouldn't." he turned to her angry. Extremely angry. His eyes fell on the blood covering all her clothes. His expression changed momenterely.

"Did he shot you?"

"No..." she turned away, looking through the window. "It was Vardhaan. He had a knife."

"Show me!"

"It's fine, Don. Just a scratch..."

"It wasn't a question!" his voice sounded more like a roar of a lion now.

Roma sighed. Why do these men always had to make it an issue? She showed him the arm. Actually it was the first time she looked at it herself. It was a deep cut. No wonder there was so much blood around. She realized Arjun was right, she'll need some stiches.

Roma saw as Don's hands tightened on the wheel.

"You shouldn't have gone there!"

"It's not such a big of a problem at all. It will heal fast."

"You're my problem, Roma!"

"Trust me, you have bigger problems than me now..."


	9. Chapter 9

Roma was back at Don's house in his office. Her arm was stitched and wrapped in white cloth as Don took her to the hospital. It seemed he decided to postpone his anger to the moment they got back home. Now he was back to his wrathful self. That's why Roma decided to stand away from him as far as possible.

"Feel safe standing behind that table?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled back.

"Good." he answered and hopped over the table."And now?"

"Less safe." she said trying to calm down her pulse as it started to race uncontrollably.

Don came closer.

"As much as I hate to say it, this look suits you. Planing on wearing more of white? And stitches! How do you like stitching?Maybe you should hire Tarvo. He'll get you more of those." she didn't like his rude tone.

"What exactly are you angry at, Don?" she asked straight to the point.

"Angry? Who's angry?I'm not angry!" he frowned and slammed his fist hard on the table."Just wondering, what if next time I'm not going to be there to save you."

"And you don't have to be there." she said."Why should you?"

"You're right. In a perfect world you're a cop, I'm a bad guy. And bad guys hate cops, cops hate bad guys"

"Exactly."

"But we're not in a perfect world." he touched her chin, lifted it up a bit and contemplated her eyes." We are in my world.'

"Right." Roma frowned.

"And in my world people die and stay alive when I want them to."

"Seems like you've got it all under your control."

"Not everything."

"How's that?" she said acting a curiosity.

"You're not in my control yet."

"Are you admitting your defeat in this?"

"My defeat starts when your life ends."

Roma backed off a little as she noticed their eyes were too close. He was watching her like a hunter delights over his prey.

"I'm willing to gain that control while you're still alive."

"Have a plan already?" she asked irritated with him actually believing he can do this.

"Two actually."

"You don't say?" she smiled."Wanna share?"

"Sure. One is the easy one, the other is the hard one." he said."I'll start with the easy one."

Rome clenched her fists as she didn't know what to expect next.

"I was told Kamili is getting better." he touched the gun that was lying on the table."I want you to be with her all the time. And be there when she meets her parents."

"Why?" not that there was another way, but why was Don ordering her that?

"Because if you won't I'm going to kill her. I hate the thought that she somehow makes me involuntary become Vijay. And she must not be killed. She's the pure path to the bombs. And you being around her is an insurance that she will stay alive if I'll try to do that."

"How are you planning to deal with Vijay problem?"

"I'm working on it." he said clearly wanting to avoid that conversation.

"You need a help of psychiatrist."

"Thank you for advice." he frowned."I'll take that in mind."

Don went for the door.

"Are you going to use the hard one?" she stopped him.

"Huh?"

"The second plan, Don?"

"Oh,um." he hesitated then smiled with that satisfied smile."It has started a long time ago."

…...

It had been already a week. But Don didn't show up.

"Have you seen Don?" Roma asked casually.

"Do you already miss him?"

"No. Just wondering maybe he became Vijay, got lost in the mustard field and died of hunger."

Ayesha laughed.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm not worrying about him. Who cares if he gets killed? I'm worrying about the bombs."

"Don has everything under control."

"What if he turns into Vijay again in the middle of getting the bombs!"Roma told Ayesha who was sitting near Kamili's bed.

"Maybe we should train Vijay."

"Train? Are you kidding me? How can you train being Don? He's the only one who can get his way out if something goes wrong!"

"We still have to teach Vijay a few fighting skills, if he ever gets back."

"What if he doesn't? What if he gets back exactly when we least need him too."

"I think we should wait and see. When he does get back, then we'll see how we can help him."

Kamili opened her eyes, smiling. She was feeling better and better with every hour. Roma already contacted Paavan Singh and they agreed to meet tomorrow at his house.

"How are you, Kamili?" Roma asked.

"I'm good, thank you. Is Vijay back already?"

"No." Roma said hiding her irritation.

"When will he be back?"

"I'm not sure." she said looking at Ayesha for support.

"He will be back soon. He has some unfinished business to do." Ayesha said and changed the subject."You're meeting your parents tomorrow. They can't wait to see you."

"Actually, I haven't seen them that long, and now I don't know what to say to them. It really scares me. My father is a strict man, he might get angry for what I got myself into." Kamili's smile faded.

"Listen," Roma touched her hand softly."Nothing is your fault. You were the victim. This could've happened to anyone. That's something that nobody is protected from. You're parents understand that and trust me, they're not gonna be angry."

"I hope you're right. But I would like Vijay to be there when I meet them. My mother knows him very well and if he would talk with them, I'd feel more comfortable."

Roma bit her lip. How is Don planning to deal with it now? He doesn't want to be around Kamili, yet he has to be with her, because she asks for it.

"Of course Vijay will be there. He loves you so much. He'll be there to support you." Ayesha assured Kamili.

Oh, boy, Roma thought. This is not going to be easy.

…...

Roma stood at the entrance of a huge villa. It was a residence of Paavan Singh. A beautiful house. But he sure couldn't have it while working in politics. It was obvious he had to have some side business to own that kind of living space.

Roy and Arjun were there also. Arjun made her wear a safety vest.

"But why?" she tried to protest."We're not going on a mission. We're just giving the prime minister their kid back."

"Roma, Arjun is right. You should wear it anyway. We all are wearing it. You're no exception." Roy said.

Roma didn't like the fact that Roy also had to be there. But since they were officially handing Kamili to the Prime minister it had to be done by official government security people. Which was Roy.

"By the way, how is our real mission moving forward? I need a report on my desk tomorrow." he got bossy again.

"It's going well. We're identifying all the possible people who are involved with the electromagnetic bomb threat."

Only now Roma realized that Roy had no idea of the real situation. He had no idea about the German and India's minister deal. He had no idea what was Don's role in it.

"Good. You have two more weeks before the terrorist attack. I hope you'll be ready by then."

"We will."

Roma checked her gun. Ayesha's car arrived. She and Kamili got out. Kamili looked worried.

"You'll be ok." Roma smiled reassuringly.

"Is Vijay here?"

"No, he's not."

Kamili sighed. Where the hell was Don? Roma looked at Ayesha. She shrugged. It will break Kamili's heart if he is not going to arrive. And it's not a right way to walk on his "pure path to the bombs".

The gates started to open automatically. Soon they saw a man and a woman standing with numerous bodyguards around them. Roma recognized Paavan Singh from the photos she'd seen in the press. The woman next to him looked like the older version of Kamili, but with the same beautiful long black hair.

Roma and others were making their way to them pass the fountain and expensive cars. She wondered how some times even money can't get you back your daughter. She suddenly felt proud of saving Kamili. Whatever comes next, at least one thing she did right.

Paavan and Ekisha embraced their daughter. She heard Kamili and her mother crying. She looked at Arjun, he also had a teary eye.

"And where is our hero?" Paavan wondered. Roma assumed he meant Vijay.

"He's not..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Ayesha patted her on the shoulder. Roma turned around and saw Don standing at the gates. He did make it.

Kamili screamed in happiness and run to him. Roma saw two bodies colliding and something twitched inside of her heart. The fact that Don didn't deserve it and the fact that it looked too sweet. He spun her around in his strong arms, then whispered her something in the ear. Kamili's face lit even more up. Don smiled too, revealing his dimples.

Roma looked at Ayesha. Ayesha looked worried too. What if he became Vijay again? Don rarely smiled like that. Vijay- always.

"Lets all come inside," said Paavan.

Roma caught Don's sleeve and pushed him to the side.

"So you've decided to come after all. How nice!" she looked at him angry.

"Roma!" he smiled as if he didn't notice her anger."I'm happy you're here too. You should smile more,though."

She was taken aback by his attitude. It was Vijay. Don must've become him when he got close to Kamili. But when does he becomes Don back again? It was something she has been thinking for a long time, but that still was a mystery for her.

"Vijay!" she said.

"Yes, Roma?"

Maybe she should try to bring Don back the way Kamili brings back Vijay. She got closer and hugged him.

"I missed you!"

His hands glided down her body. She felt their warmth and strength. His breath on her neck.

"I missed you too," his voice got dry. She felt his heart pounding nervously. He was probably not ready to get that close. After all it was Vijay.

"I'm sorry." she stepped back.

"I'm sorry too." he was looking at his shoes. They both fell in the awkward silence. Roma felt uneasy. But she still had that sweet sensation inside of her after the hug.

"Roma! Vijay! Everybody are waiting for you!" they both turned on Ayesha's voice.

Vijay went inside obediently. Roma followed with Ayesha demanding an explanation.

"Don't ask.." said Roma.

Vijay was the star of the night. Kamili was at his side all the time. He couldn't help but entertain everyone. Roma had to admit his jokes were funny, unlike Don, who's black humor sometimes could get you fall into despair.

"Where do you work, Vijay?" asked Ekisha who got mesmerized by him just like everyone else.

"Nowhere," he answered.

"Nowhere? How is that possible?" Ekisha looked shocked."I used to see you dancing on the streets."

"That was a long time ago," he smiled."Now I'm trying to find the right job, but you know, how it goes."

"But he lives in such a huge villa," said Kamili suddenly.

Roma and Ayesha exchanged looks.

"It's my friend's house. He let me stay there for a while until I find myself a new job," answered Vijay casually.

That was close, thought Roma. It was better for Vijay to stay as simple as he is for them. Later they will have to inform Don about the details.

When the evening was done, they all went back to the gates. The bodyguards kept following Paavan all the time no matter where he was.

"I hope you'll come visit us more often now, Vijay!" said Paavan. "If you need any help, ask us."

"Now was the right time to ask for something, Vijay!"thought Roma. But how could he know if he had no idea what was brought at stake. She tried to figure out what to ask for.

They all heard a sharp sound of breaks. A black van making it's way to the gates. The door of the van opened and Roma saw a few man in masks with machine guns. They were aiming straight at them. Roma took her gun out, but she couldn't put her finger on the trigger. She just couldn't force herself to do it.

She saw Vijay taking out his gun, covering Paavan and Ekisha, shooting at the men in masks. Roma covered Kamili just in time. She felt a sharp hit in her chest. It knocked her off breath. She couldn't take the air in anymore and fell on the ground.

Vijay was taking down each of the men so perfectly. Soon enough there was nobody alive in the car. It crashed into the nearest tree. Roma was lying there on the ground, looking at the sky. It was so damn blue. There were voices around, but she couldn't make anything out of them. She didn't want to get up. She just felt comfortable there on the ground. She kept recalling the same image over and over again- the way Vijay shot all of them. With such pleasure. Such grace. Then finally it got to her- it wasn't...

"Vijay!" Roma heard Kamili crying.

Someone got her up in a sitting position. It was Don. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, but she kept looking through them. He took her face in his hands and turned to him.

"I hate you!" she whispered barely hearing her voice herself. But he smiled back that cocky smile, so she knew he heard it for sure.

"She'll be alright." he said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Don got her up and took the safety vest off of her. Arjun hurried to help. A few Paavan's bodyguards were lying dead.

"Vijay!" Paavan patted Don on the shoulder."Where did you learn how to shoot?"

"I used to work at the security department. That's where I was trained to shoot." answered Don shyly.

"But you were so good and so fast. Your reaction is just perfect."

"Thank you, sir!"

"I don't know how to reward you for that."

"Oh, you don't have to." he continued acting modest."I just did what I could."

"Well, maybe I can at least give you a job," Paavan said."Would you like to be a head of my security team?"

A head of your security team? Roma felt like she was getting back to her senses. So that was his plan!

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure I'm the best person for that kind of position."

"Well, seems like they weren't too," Paavan pointed at his guard's dead bodies."Trust me, you're much more suitable for that."

"Oh, ok. If you say so."

"Thank you, Vijay!" Kamili rushed to Don and hugged him.

"I'm afraid now we have to go inside, Kamili! I want to get you to the safe place! Won't stand loosing you again!And you, Vijay, I want you to be tomorrow here at your new job."

"Yes, sir!"

Paavan took the girl and hurried inside of the house. Don turned satisfied to everyone who were left- Roy, Arjun, Ayesha and Roma.

"You!" exclaimed Roma angrily.

"Mmm, my Wild Cat is back to her senses!"

"Why couldn't you just say that you were Don?"

"Why would I? I would've missed that sensual hug!"

"Can anybody tell me what's going on?" asked Roy.

"Stay out of it!"Roma shouted at him. Her chest hurted so much. Her nerves were about to explode."And those men in masks. Who are they?

"Actors."

Roma came to the van and saw the blood all over it.

"But they are dead!" she looked at Don in disbelief."Did they know they will end up dead?"

"Ups, I forgot to tell them that." he made an innocent look.

"You killed them, Don! You killed those people! And they almost killed me!"

"But they didn't, right?"

"They could've shot Kamili. And she didn't have a safety vest!"

"That's why I needed you to be around her. I knew you'd save her."

"And what if they shot Paavan or Ekisha."

"They didn't." he looked at her with a look of a cold-blooded killer."I had it under my control."

"But they shot the bodyguards!" Roma was getting desperate. She couldn't believe he risked it all.

"They would've died someday anyway."

What was she waiting from him? To apologize? To feel the guilt? She was wasting her time. He didn't care. He did everything to reach his goal and killing people wasn't a problem. It wasn't a problem for him whether she was dead or alive too. Then what was she counting on...

"Everything's a game to you..." she whispered bitterly.

Roma turned around and went to the car. She was done worrying about him, worrying about Vijay in him. She was followed by three pair of eyes. But she felt only one hard stare at the back of her head...


	10. Chapter 10

Roma was back at her apartment. Finally! She missed her bed so much! She lived in the skyscraper area. She had a bird's-eye view from her window and the buildings were shining in Manhattan-like lights.

She took a wine and poured it into the glass. All she wanted is to forget everything for a while. It was all just too much. How did you got yourself into this mess, Roma? she asked herself. Her life now consisted of constant gun fire attacks, deaths and Don's unpredictable moves. Why couldn't it all just fade away...for a little while...with a snap of her finger.

The phone rang. She sighed. She took it.

"Are you ok, my Wild..." she put it down quickly.

Don! How dare he call her! His voice was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. But too late. Her heart started to race again.

The phone kept on ringing. She closed her ears and went to the window. As she took a glance on the opposite building, her mouth dropped open. All the window lights faded. Only few were lighting up again, slowly forming huge letters:

PLEASE,

PICK UP THE PHONE,

MY WILD CAT!

Roma rolled her eyes.

"Not impressing enough, Don. You'll have to try harder than that!"

The phone stopped ringing. The words faded to form a new one:

FINE!

She frowned. He was giving up that easily?

But she was wrong. She heard a loud beep on her computer. A video call opened up with Don's face in it. He was grinning. She came closer.

"Hmm, you almost made it," she faked a smile."Almost." with these words she closed her notebook for good. She went out of the room to get herself a new glass of wine.

While she was pouring the wine, she heard a chatter in her TV. Suddenly it switched on and Don appeared again.

"You know, I can keep entertaining you like that all night!"

"No, thanks!" she went to pull out the TV wire.

But before she even tried to unplug it, she heard Don saying in a childish voice:

"Mmm, what's that button for?"

The light in her room started to flicker. It kept turning off and on repeatedly.

"Stop that!"

"Oh, was it your electricity?" he was acting concern."Sorry, my bad."

The flickering stopped.

"What do you want from me?"

He looked serious now.

"To apologize." he sighed."I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she frowned. "Keep it, no need for that.."

He switched off the lights in her room. Now the whole screen gave a very intimate atmosphere.

"You look beautiful in this blue light," he spoke softly."And you're eyes..."

"Don!" Roma heard a shout from behind his back.

"Sameer!" exclaimed Don."Just in time for the party!"

"I thought I told you not to mess with this thing!"

Don laughed.

"I'm not your wife to listen to you!"

"Hi, Sameer! Can you switch the lights back in my room, please?" asked Roma irritated.

Sameer instantly did so. Don rolled his eyes, got up and went to the furthest corner of the room. He sat in the couch, his looks still fixed on Roma.

"Roma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left him in the room for long."

"How is that you have all the connections to my neighborhood's electricity?"

"Well, I have all the connections to any neighborhood's electricity, computers, security systems...you name it" he smiled.

"Good for you..."

"I believe you're tired. So I'll be brief." he made himself comfortable in the chair."I've read all the materials on electromagnetic bombs and checked all of the codes. These bombs are not only dangerous for electricity or electronic devices but for people too."

"They disrupt anything that is electronic including airplanes, hospital appliances which can cause a lot of deaths, right?"

"Yes and no. These are highly innovative bombs. They do disrupt everything you've mentioned, but they also create a massive shock-wave that results into explosion. So if the bomb explodes in the city. The city goes back into 200 years following millions of deaths."

Don lit up a cigarette and send a few smoke clouds her way.

"It's not gonna happen!" said Roma."All that Don has to do is steal those bombs. Nobody is going to get hurt."

"The only question is how?"

Roma looked at Don. He was pouring whiskey in his glass. Sameer turned to him too. Don noticed them staring.

"Oh, so now I suddenly become important!" he frowned."What do you want to hear? A plan maybe? Sorry, I don't have any for you today."

Was it only her or Don seemed careless? He drunk the whole glass at a gulp. And sat back in the couch.

"Why do we need a plan anyway? I'm a head of Paavan's security. Alfred Sholz gives him the bombs. I kill Paavan. I take the bombs. End of story."

Roma and Sameer exchanged looks.

"It sounds too simple when in reality it's not," Roma said."What if you become Vijay in the moment when you're stealing the bombs?"

"Then I die."

There was a long silence. She felt an ache in her heart. He can't be serious.

Don got up and went out of the room.

"Where the hell is he going?" Roma asked Sameer.

"For another bottle, probably."

Roma's eyes then fell on two empty whiskey bottles on the table near the couch.

"Seems like you guys have fun there..."

"I'd wish," Sameer laughed."I didn't get a chance to even taste it... It's all Don."


	11. Chapter 11

They were sitting in the van in one kilometer radius from Paavan's house. Roma was putting a microphone into Don's ear. She pushed it hard inside partly from still being angry at him. She couldn't resist making him feel at least a little part of hurt she felt yesterday.

"Mmm, is that your anger I'm feeling now?" from what she saw it didn't hurt him at all.

She took a small, thin, black camera and stick it to the right side of his black costume. He caught her hand and made it linger longer there, on his chest.

"What's that for?" he asked looking at her with a dreamy eyes.

"We need to know and see your every move in that house."she tried to get her hand away, but he just wouldn't let go."In case you become Vijay or in case you need any other help..."

"Will you hear my heartbeat too?" he looked at her playfully.

She could feel his heart beating, his muscles strained on his chest a little. Now she could feel her pulse taking on the same rhythm and beating in tact with his heart. Why was he doing this to her...His hands glided up to her fingers. She managed to pull away finally.

"No," Roma looked away.

He touched his head and squinted.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My head. It hurts."

"Oh, really?" she didn't feel sorry for him at all."You should drink less."

"Yeah," he looked at her as if it had something to do with her."I think so too."

"What exactly Sameer wants you to do?"

"Put bugs on every computer, telephone and cars."

"Can't he just access the computer without any bugs?"

"He said it will be safer to do so. Paavan has quite a good security all over his computers. Sameer might be able to access it, but it won't go unnoticed. Those bugs will provide invisibility."

Roma liked the dedication in Don to actually do so, but it seemed it was like a routine work for him. Seemed like he wasn't actually interested. He was just obeying. As if it had nothing to do with bombs or as if bombs weren't the thing of his interest anymore.

"Don?"

Don looked up at her.

"I hope bombs are still your number one priority."

"No," he smiled seductively."You are."

Roma wished she never asked that.

"I want you to focus."

"That will appear hard. Now that you've occupied my ears and chest." he frowned." I wonder, when will you take away everything else?"

"Don, this is serious! One wrong move and Paavan will realize you're not the one you claim you are."

"Fine with me. Pretending is not my way of getting things I want anyway" he looked at her with look of a killer."If Don has to do it the hard way, he will."

"Don't flatter your ego. When it comes to Vijay. He'll have a different point of view on this."

"Don't bring him in this conversation." he roared like a lion and got up, made a step towards her menacingly.

There came a shatter from the radio.

"You guys ready?" they heard Sameer's voice. Don was still looking at Roma.

"Yes, we are." he answered more calm now.

…...

Don was gone on his mission. Roma now sat alone in the van watching his every move. Sameer was on the radio.

"How far away are you from that house?" he asked.

"One kilometer."

"That's too far, Roma. What if he needs help?"

"Then he's not getting it from me."

"But I thought you were concerned in case he becomes Vijay."

"Not concerned anymore."

There was a long pause.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing." she didn't want to talk about her and Don relationship at all, especially with Sameer.

"I know something happened. Don is acting weird, not himself. Ayesha tried to make him feel better, she told me, but he just shouted to get out of his room. I mean, that's not normal."

"Guess, he is having a hard time living with himself."

"And guess, it has something to do with you."

It did flatter her a little bit that his temper tantrums have something to do wit her. And that he even refused the company of Ayesha. But there was no way of feeling sorry for him. For what he did in the past, for what he continues to do. If he refuses to change, she's not gonna act differently ether. He might have an approval to play with people in his own little world, but not in hers.

"I just don't want your relationship to get in the way of our mission. I'm still really concerned about these bombs. My wife and my kid are living in this country. If anything goes wrong, I won't be able to provide safety for them. And I want them to be alive, just like any other family. You do get why I'm saying this?"

"I do Sameer."

"So please, don't provoke Don!"

"Oh, so you want me to let him do whatever he wants?"

Roma got angry. How does everything ends up with pleasing Don?  
>"If I have something to do with his temper tantrums and if my anger or me not forgiving him will prolong somebody's life, then I'll keep acting the way I do. I am not going to be any careful than I am now. That's something you shouldn't ask from me!"<p>

"I understand that. But it also might work in reverse. What if he kills somebody in the moment of his despair? I don't want you to wake up a monster in him, and you never know..."

"A monster..." Roma laughed. "I can't imagine him becoming even more beastly than he is already. He is that monster 24/7. If he wants somebody dead, there doesn't have to be a reason for that. If he just feels like it he's gonna kill anybody. Even you." she sighed." Even me."

She looked at the screen. Don was already in the house. He was walking down the corridor. She couldn't figure out was it a first floor or the second.

"Which is his first stop, Sameer?"

"Paavan's office." a second floor then.

"Is Paavan at home?"

"No. He's at the meeting. That's why Don has a good chance of not being caught."

Roma saw him approaching the black door at the end of the corridor. He tried to open it.

"It's locked." Don said.

"It's locked, Sameer." Roma said through the radio.  
>"I heard that."<p>

"How?"

"I connected to your computer."

"Right..." she frowned. Of course he did. It wouldn't be Sameer if he didn't access it.

Roma switched on her radio connection with Don.

"Do you have anything to open it with?"

"Yes."

She saw him putting a tiny metal stick inside the keyhole. The door opened.

"What if he comes back and finds out that somebody opened the door."

"Roma, be patient, please." Don said, then got in and closed the door after him. He then put that stick in the keyhole again. Roma heard a click inside of it."Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Perfect. Door is closed. Anymore questions?"

"No." she answered firmly.

As he turned around the whole room, Roma saw a huge desk, computer on it, bookshelves behind the leather chair. It looked pretty much like Don's office.

"Don, I want you to go to the computers." Sameer said.

Don approached it.

"Now what?"

"Need you to put a bug on the system unit device."

"I thought people use notebooks or iPad's now..." Don said.

"He probably has one. Which later you'll put the bug on too. But that's later."

"Fine." he stuck the the small device on to the side that was less visible to anyone."Good enough?"

"Yes, thank you. You can move onto your next stop."

Don got back to the door. As he wanted to touch the door handle, Roma heard footsteps behind it. Somebody was moving the handle from the opposite side. Don froze. Roma and Sameer remained silent.

"Is dad at home?" they heard Kamili's voice.

"No sweety, he's at the meeting. He'll be home soon." somebody, probably a housemaid answered.

"Oh, ok." they heard her steps fading as she walked away.

Roma sighed. That was close. Don opened the door finally, then closed it. Everything inside of Roma wanted to whisper him- Be Careful! But she didn't allow herself to say it out loud. What was wrong with her? There's nothing to worry about him. He didn't deserve it anyway.

"What's his next stop?"

"Electrical circuit panel." Don answered in Sameer's place.

"Isn't that in the basement?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Go back down the corridor, I'll tell you where to turn. I have the map of the house, Roma." Sameer said." Oh, can you stick a few cameras along the way, Don?"

"Sure, my love. I will." Don answered faking a girly voice.

"You don't have to be rude." Roma said.

"You don't have to be listening to me. Oh, wait! I forgot. The curiosity, of whether I'll fail in this mission or not, is far more stronger!"

Roma held herself back from answering on this one, since she remembered what Sameer asked her for. Don't provoke him. She sighed. That was hard.

She heard somebody singing at the end of the corridor. It was probably Kamili. She also saw portraits of their family on the walls along the way.

Suddenly the walls faded from the screen. She saw a red carpet getting closer and closer to the camera.

"Don!" she shouted. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Sameer sounded confused too.

"Do you hear me, Don?" she shouted again. She finally heard a heavy breathing.

"My head!" Don said in a painful voice."It hurts. I can't.."

From the scenes on the screen, Roma realized he must be on his knees, since the carpet was so close.  
>"Aghhhh..." it seemed he was fighting it, but the pain wasn't leaving."Roma, it hurts...I can't focus."<p>

He then jolted closer to the wall. Roma felt horrified. She had no idea what he was going through. How serious it was?

"Don, can you still talk to me?"

"Mrghhh," it sounded more like roar, a painful one. No, he was not able to talk with her. And she had no idea how to help him.

"Roma, I think you should drive there as fast as you can!" Sameer shouted on the radio.

"Fine.." she wondered where did her principles go...

But the breathing stopped. Now there was silence. The screen was staring motionlessly at the opposite side of the corridor. Roma's heart fell all the way to her feet, as this silence was too horrifying.

"Don?"

Nothing.

"Don?" she asked carefully."Do you hear me?"

Again nothing.

"Sameer, what's happening?" she was dreading inside."Sameer, why can't he hear me?"

She felt desperate.

"I'm not sure." Sameer's voice was too quiet. Was he thinking the same thing as she did?

"Sameer, he's not hearing me!" she felt tears coming out of nowhere, making her screen seem blurry. "Don!" she shouted. "Don! Get up!"

Silence.

"Don, for God's sake, get up! You hear me! Wake up!" now she was shouting and crying. " I hate you! You hear me! I hate you more than anything in this world! I hate..." she hit the screen with the fist. "I hate you!"

He can't die! Not like this! Out of nothing! He can't leave her like this! It's just some stupid headache! He can't do this to her!

She slid down hopelessly on the floor, hugged her knees.

"Please, wake up, Don!" she whispered for the last time.

Nothing.

"I don't think he hears you..."she heard Sameer stating the obvious.

"It's not possible." she whispered closing her eyes. She couldn't see anything through these tears anyway.

"Wait, I think the camera is moving!" she opened her eyes immediately to Sameer's voice."Up and down. He's breathing!"

Roma got up, wiped the tears away. He was breathing! She felt relief. More than relief. She couldn't explain that feeling. Something she wasn't supposed to feel for Don.

"Don!" she shouted.

"Roma!" she heard a response.

"Don, finally! Are you ok?"

"Roma, where are you?"

"What do you mean, where am I?"

"I can hear you. But I don't see you."he sounded confused. Roma saw camera rising up.

"That's because I'm in your ear!" what the hell was wrong with him?

"In my ear?" Roma heard a shatter from him touching his earplug."Oh, I got that!" he giggled. "Sorry."

"Don, are you ok?" Sameer asked.

"Oh, hi! who's that?"

"It's Sameer." Roma answered carefully."Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Roma! Whatever you want to know!" he sounded sincere.

"What is your real name?" she asked it dreading to hear the answer.

"Well, I was named Vijay. But since you guys like to call me Don, I'm fine with it." it was exactly that she feared to hear.

Not again! Roma sighed.

"Am I getting this right?" Sameer asked."Is that exactly what you were afraid of happening."

"Yes, Sameer." she answered bitterly.

"I think you should still go and get him out of there. It's no use of him, anymore."

"Guys, why are you talking as if I don't hear you?" Vijay giggled again."And where am I? What is this place?"

"It's a house of the Prime minister Paavan, Kamili's father. You're a head of his security now."Roma answered.

"Where was I when that happened?"

"Let's say, it's something that Kamili asked for in reward for you."

"I didn't ask for being a head of his security! Besides, I don't even know how to shoot or anything about the safety!"

Roma heard Sameer sighing heavily.

"I think you should go and get him!" Sameer said.

"No, Sameer! Don knew what he was doing. He knew what might happen. And he still did it. Now Vijay has to continue this mission." she switched off her radio from Vijay. "And I don't care if he fails in the process..."


	12. Chapter 12

Vijay moved along the corridor. While passing a huge mirror, he stopped.

"God!" said he.

"What?" Roma got up from her seat in fear that something was wrong again.

"I look so good in this black costume!"

Roma smiled.

Yes, he did. Don always looked good in black. But why was she thinking about Don, when it was Vijay who she was looking at through the camera into the mirror? She tried to wipe away Don from her thoughts.

"I never thought that black suits me so much. Never actually tried one on."

"Quit looking at yourself, Romeo!" said Sameer. "You have a mission to complete."

"Oh, sorry."

He continued on walking. The corridors were very long in this house. Old family portraits on both sides. Still the hallway lacked the sense of child's little feet running around, as they should have been Kamilli's. It didn't seemed that somebody walked here often. Such a reclusive place it was. Roma could only imagine Paavan's hard steps marching through everyday and only few servants ever entering it.

"Vijay, why did Kamili and her mother lived in a poor neighborhood back when you lived there?" Roma asked.

"Oh, that's an interesting story! Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ekisha met Paavan when she was eighteen years old. They instantly fell in love and decided to marry."

"Oh, boy.." she heard Sameer sighing in the background.

"Then Kamili was born. Paavan felt like the happiest father ever. This is what Ekisha told me when they used to come to visit us with Deepu. But Paavan wanted a son also. When Ekisha realized she was pregnant and that the baby she carried was a boy, well, you can imagine how happy he felt. But unfortunately Ekisha miscarried the child. Paavan got angry. They had a fight, after which Ekisha decided to leave him. And he wasn't against it. He told her to take Kamili with her, as he didn't want to see her also. They landed in my poor neighborhood barely able to pay for their living space. Not that I was a rich man, but I tried to help them as much as I could. Kamili was growing up right in front of my eyes. She was a few years older than Deepu, so she liked to boss him around like a big sister. Suddenly Paavan appeared on her thirteen's birthday. He asked Ekisha to come back. He told that he missed them so much, and that he can't live without them anymore."

"It took him thirteen years?" asked Roma in disbelief.

"Twelve actually. Ekisha left him when Kamilli was one year old."

Roma frowned.

"After refusing him a few times, Ekisha finally decided to go back to him. It was a sad moment for me and Deepu. I loved them so much."

"Where you and Ekisha...amm" she didn't know how to ask him that correctly.

"Oh, no, no!" seemed he got her anyway."We just had that kind of friendship. I loved her as a friend."

"Oh..." Roma felt a little embarrassed that she even thought of that. She wondered, was Vijay ever in love?

"But I guess, it was only good for her."

"From the top into the dirt, and then back onto the pedestal again." said Sameer."That's a hell of a ride."

"Yes, but at least she had time to realize of what she lost and now she knows what she has."said Vijay thoughtfully.

Kamili appeared out of nowhere.

"Vijay!" she fell into his arms."I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Kamili!" Roma heard so much love in his voice. It made her heart ache a little.

"What are you doing here? Dad is not at home."

"Tell her your checking all the house for security matters." said Roma.

"I'm checking security of the house. Now that it's my job."

"It's so awesome that you work here now! We can see each other everyday."

"Yes. I'm happy about it too."

"Vijay, we don't have much time! Paavan can arrive home at any minute." said Sameer.

"Oh, Kamili. I have to go now. So much things to check."

"Where are you going now?"

"To electrical circuit panel."

"No, Vijay!" Roma shouted it out loud. Vijay covered his ear with a hand. And breathed painfully. "Sorry!" she whispered now. "She's not supposed to know it!"

"Isn't electrics for electricians?" Kamili looked suspicious.

"You're right." it seemed he didn't know what to say.

"Tell her you have to check it anyway. Whether everything's fine with it." said Sameer.

"I have to check it anyway. You can never be certain."

"God, you are so professional!" Kamili said and hugged him again.

"So professional!" Sameer mimicked her voice. Only now Roma realized that it was hard for Sameer to handle Vijay. Don was like an idol for him. That's why he worked with him. Vijay, on the other hand, was nobody to him.

Kamili showed him the way to the panel. He was dancing and jumping all the way to it, making Kamili laugh all the time.

Thankfully, when they got to the panel, she left him alone.

"Nobody should know what you're doing here." said Roma.

"I got it. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Now open the panel!" ordered Sameer.

"But how?" Vijay was confused."It's locked."

"Check your pockets. You might have something in it." said Sameer irritated.

Vijay spent few minutes digging around his clothes. He finally found a small knife.

"Can I open the panel with it?"

"Well, you can try..." sighed Sameer."I wonder how Don planned to open it..."

"Why didn't he tell you?" asked Vijay.

"I don't know. Probably because he left so fast, I didn't get a chance to ask him about it." he was becoming more and more irritated.

"Oh, got it."

Vijay put the knife in the thin hole, held it with two hands, pulling it inside and out. Roma closed her eyes with her both hands and sighed, hoping he won't break it. She remembered the time when Don pretended to be Vijay, back when he had an accident and got back to his people with a memory loss. When she thought he was Don, but then was fooled in thinking he is Vijay. The way Don fought, the way he walked, the way he talked...It was now so obvious that Don could never copy Vijay fully...and Vijay could never be Don, no matter how good he was taught to be him. Two personalities in one body...extraordinary, but it was now happening right in front of her yes.

Roma heard a crack. She took away her hands from the eyes.

"Opened it!" said Vijay with triumph.

"And lets bound our heads and pray that nobody heard that..." said Sameer.

"Sameer, would you stop mocking around and tell him what he should do now."

"Sure," said he."You might also find black bugs in your right side pocket."

"Found them."

"Stick one inside of the machine."

"Did it!"

"Good...now close it."

"Amm...that might be a problem," mumbled Vijay while trying to close the panel. It was opening up again. "It's not closing."

Roma heard Sameer laughing in a bitter way.

"Of course...why should it close?" said he."That would be too good if it actually closed."

Roma didn't know what to do now.

"Maybe look around the room. Maybe there is some glue."

"Yeah, maybe you can use some glue! Paavan won't notice a glued door of the panel. Nobody goes there anyway!"

Roma switched of the radio from Vijay.

"Sameer, can you just stop that!"

"No I won't stop, because it's ridiculous. I don't know who is that man, but he should not be doing this. As much as I respect you, I will say that you are making a mistake on this."

"I know what I'm doing. If you helped right now with it, that would be highly appreciated."

"I'm not gonna help on this anymore. I'm switching off. Trust me, Don would agree with me on this."

"No, he wouldn't. If your leaving now, your leaving him."

"I'm not leaving him. I'm leaving Vijay. Sorry, Roma. I can't watch him fail like that."

"You can't, Sameer. That is just some stupid broken panel. We can deal with it."

"Call me, when Don gets back."

"No, Sameer!... Sameer?"

He had already switched off.

"Son of a...how could you!" she shouted out."Coward!"

She saw Vijay walking around the basement, searching for something. She turned on a radio.

"Vijay, what are you doing?"

"Searching for something to close it from inside, some metal wire maybe."

He found a wrench and a metal wire, then went back to the panel.

"Now we can close you..."

Roma heard a cough. Vijay turned around. Roma saw Paavan standing right in front of the camera. She jumped off her seat. The wrench slipped out of Vijay's hands and hit the floor loudly. Paavan had an unfriendly stare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fixing the panel, sir."

"Why? Was it broken?"

"Yes, sir. I mean no. I mean..." Roma sensed that Vijay was already at the brink of fainting.

"Tell him it was broken!" Roma whispered.

"It was broken." he said. "Why...how did you find me?"

"Kamilli said you were here. But I must say that I don't understand what my security man is doing in the basement."

"Tell him you have to be certain of everything."

"I have to be certain that every part of the house is safe."

"Oh, ok then...Actually I came her to tell you that I want you to be tomorrow at the party that will be held here, in my house. I won't be there though."

"Isn't my job to be around you, sir?"

"Not tomorrow. I want you to entertain my guests and watch on Kamili, since the party is held for her return. I want her to be happy. And she always seems happy when you're around."

"Ok, sir."

"And don't bother with that panel. I'll call someone to fix it."

"Got it, sir."

Paavan went up the stairs.

"Roma, are you there?" she heard Vijay's week voice.

"Yes, I'm here." she felt extremely releaved.

"I though I'm dead."

"I thought that too."

"You know, now that I think about it. Secret spy job is not for me..at all."

"You don't say..."

"I'm glad he asked me to entertain guests tomorrow. That's what I like to do...You know, I'm a dancer."

"I know." she rationalized for a minute."I want to go tomorrow too."

"I'll be glad if you be there tomorrow!"

"Good."

There was a silence. It was just so good to sit quiet with him. Vijay's breathing was so light, even after the shock they both just had.

"Roma?" he broke silence.

"Yes, Vijay?"

"Can I go home now?"

"Sorry, but no. You still have to stay at that house. You're now a security man there."

That's what you wanted, right Don?, she thought.

Now that's what you get...


	13. Chapter 13

Roma took a green dress out of the closet. She bought it last time she was in Germany. It was simple, yet beautiful. Roma sighed. When was the last time she dressed for a peaceful party without any need to think about the mission. Well, her mission was to keep an eye on Vijay. There was no chance that Don comes back while Kamilli is around. And Vijay could finally be himself without any pretend. So all she had to was have a good time.

The mobile phone rang.

"Roma! It's me- Arjun!" Roma sighed.

"Hi. Is something wrong?"

"I'm standing in front of your door. Can you let me in?"

Roma was surprised. She rushed to the door.

"Thanks!" said he walking inside.

"Why are you here?" spoke Roma as she had a bucket of flowers pulled in front of her face."Wow! What is that for?"

That was sweet, she thought.

"Well, I thought to make you feel better after you got shot."

"Shot? Oh, right.." she had forgotten about that."Thank you! They're nice."

"What are you planning on doing today?"

Roma knew what will come after that question if she doesn't cut it out in time.

"I'm going to a party. At Paavan's house. They celebrate Kamilli's come back."

"Great, because I was just thinking that maybe we should go out to dinner, but I don't mind party too."

Great, Roma! That was a smart move...She smiled through her teeth and was ready to bury her face in the flowers. But how could she get away now? She couldn't say- Arjun, I don't want you to come to that party. That would be rude.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no! I just don't think you will like it there. There will probably be a lot of girls and dances, you know. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious sounds good to me. And girls..you're the only girl that interests me."

Was he saying that he likes her? She never thought of that. She saw him only as a friend. As a brother...he replaced her Ramesh in some way, always so caring and thoughtful. But she could never imagine dating him. The whole thought gave her shivers. Not that he was not good enough...he just wasn't for her.

"You can go if you want, but I'll be with Kamilli most of the time and..."

"...Don." he finished her sentence.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say," she laughed. " I was going to say I had a lot to discuss with her mother."

"About what?"

"About ..." think, Roma, think! "Just to get in her trust. We have to infiltrate in her family. Paavan is closely connected to the terrorists. But you already know that from reports. So the more he and his family trusts us, the more information we can get."

"I see." he stayed quiet for a while, then continued." Well, I guess you're right. I'm not gonna go, but call me when you're home."

That's the way she liked Arjun the best. Caring.

"I will."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Thank you for the flowers again!"

Roma closed the door, leaned against it. She sighed. If Arjun wasn't for her, then who was? Was she too picky? Not that she had a lot to chose from...

When she arrived at Paavan's house street lamps were already switched on. Storm clouds were threatening to take over the whole sky. She felt small drops of rain landing on her skin. She hurried pass the guest cars inside. Servants met her with the smile. There were already a lot of guests. Political figures and celebrities some of which she had seen on the TV. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, but the moment she walked into the main room most of the eyes were set on her.

Someone grabbed her hand. It was Kamilli.

"I'm so happy you're here! Come! I need to introduce you to everyone!"

"No, no, Kamilli! I prefer not to be on the spotlight today!" she looked up at the curious eyes that were weighing on her and Kamilli."If it's possible..."

"I'm afraid everyone already noticed you," Kamilli giggled."Now come."

There was nothing she could do. Kamilli pulled her up onto a small podium that was made for musicians.

"Hello, everyone!" Kamilli didn't have to shout loud. Everybody were quiet and listening."I'm thankful for all of the guests that came here today to celebrate my come back. I believe most of you thought that you won't ever see me again. The last few years were very hard and unfortunate for me. But thanks to this young and brave woman, I'm standing today in front of you, alive and happy. I want you all to meet Roma!"

Applause followed. Roma felt uneasy in front of all those people. But she smiled.

"Now come!" Kamilli took her off the stage and led her to the tables that were set along the sides of the room.

"Where's Vijay?" asked Roma.

"He'll appear soon." she smiled mysteriously. "Meanwhile, sit!"

Kamilli was a bossy young lady. Probably will follow her fathers footsteps in the future, thought Roma while drinking wine that was offered to her.

The lights went down slowly, leaving only few on the stage. The guests were already at the tables. The music started to play. Dancers showed out of the curtains. Roma tried to find Vijay among them. But he wasn't there.

Someone started to sing out of nowhere. A bright light went onto the stage. Roma saw Vijay standing half turned to the crowd. Shining onto everyone with his eyes and his dimpled smile. He was catching every single woman's gaze. Then he stopped on Roma. She held her breath as he winked to her and jumped off the stage. He threw off his jacket, leaving only white mesh t-shirt on. She heard sighs from women around her, probably referred to his muscled body. She had to admit it made her tick too. He danced lightly, captivating each and everyone with his smooth jazz moves. Dancers started to take everyone away from the tables. It made Roma feel a little nervous. She wanted to dance badly. But all of the men were dancing with their wifes. Kamilli was gone. Probably Vijay took her. She remembered Arjun. Maybe she should've taken him afterall. At least she would have someone to dance with now.

But before she knew it, Vijay appeared in front of her. He got down on one knee and said:

"Would you, please, dance with me?"

Roma smiled feeling warmth inside. Was it the glass of wine doing this to her?

Vijay took her hand softly. He lead her in the middle of the room. It wasn't a slow music and she loved it. She could shake out all the troubles and heavy thoughts out. Doing it along side with Vijay, occasionally touching him and being touched by his hands, felt more than good. He spun her around and made her laugh wiggling with his feet and head.

She felt very close to him. His face was constantly right in front of her eyes. They even touched with noses a few times. She felt dizzy. Maybe she drunk too much wine...but a silly thought occurred to her. Maybe...no, Roma! Stop it! she scolded herself. But she kept seeing Don while looking into Vijay. It didn't matter who that was though. It would be hard to differ in this crazy dance anyway...and that sneaky thought wasn't leaving her mind, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe if she does it...well, Vijay won't mind, and Don won't know it anyway. So she made a light stroke with her lips over Vijay's cheek. Vijay froze and looked up at her. Roma smiled, his dimples showed off again. He continued on dancing..."See Roma, he didn't mind!" she thought to herself. The feeling was too good. She still felt the taste of his skin left on her lips after the kiss.

Roma went out of the crowd into more quiet corner. Some politicians gathered there, discussing their plans. While passing few men in black costumes, she heard one of them talking on the phone. There was something about the tone in his voice that made her stop. He didn't see her as he was standing with his back. He had a blond hair and one round earring.

"I see her," said he."She's dancing. Should I take her to you now? I mean, they are all celebrating her come back. So maybe to let her have that fun, before she gets back to the old walls?"

His words were like a cold shower for Roma. She moved closer to the entrance door of this room. Now she could see his face. It was Tarvo!

She didn't know what was more frightening, the fact that he came here for Kamilli or the fact that if he notices her she's a goner.

Her mobile rang. The mobile was attached to her leg along with a knife. But it was impossible to see them behind the dress. It took her a while since she got the mobile out and answered it.

"Yes?"

"It's Sameer."

"Sameer!"

"I only want to ask you one thing. Why the hell, when I switch on Don's camera I see it staring at the ceiling and legs occasionally creeping in the scenery?"

"Don...I mean, Vijay is dancing right now. It's a party here, organized for Kamilli's come back."

"That explains everything..."

Roma saw Tarvo staring at her.

"Oh, God!" she breathed.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you at the...at that thing that controls Paavan's house electricity?"

"Yes...why?"

"Can you switch out all the lights here for a second?"

"I can. But why?"

Tarvo smiled at her viciously, seeming surprised, yet satisfied. Was that because now he had a chance to finish what he didn't do the last time?...kill her?

"Sameer, please! Do it now!"

The lights went off. Enough time for her to get out of the room.

The lights went back on again. There were people getting in her way. Servants were carrying a huge cake through the corridor. Roma ran pass them, up the stairs that led to the second floor. Maybe she shouldn't...she turned around to go down and leave the house for sure, but it was too late. Tarvo run out of the room and saw her standing at the top of the stairs. There was no turning back.

She found herself running through the same corridor Don walked yesterday. She tried a few doors, but they were locked. She finally got to the last door. Paavan's office. It was locked too. It was a dead end.

She heard quick steps behind the corner. Tarvo was coming. And she was trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

Roma hit Paavan's office door. It stayed closed. The footsteps were banging in her ears like drums. She took out a knife, pushed it inside the hole. After a little delving, she heard a click. The door finally gave in.

There wasn't much time to think. Roma got to the balcony door, broke the glass of the window and opened it from outside. She felt water drops on her skin. It was pouring.

It was too high to jump from the balcony. She sensed that Tarvo was already in the room. There had to be a way out!

Her gaze fell on a climbing plants that were growing along the walls. She put her feet on a window sill, held onto a tiny window frame that was bulging out. Step by step she was getting closer to the plants. She turned back and saw Tarvo's hand reaching out, trying to grab her. Her fingers accidentally led go of the frame. A leg slipped from the sill.

Roma found herself hanging loose with her one hand holding the sill. She looked up. Tarvo took out a gun. He was enjoying it. Probably wondering- should he help her fall or she'll manage to do it without him.

Roma tried to reach out for the plant branches underneath the balcony. She almost got it. She looked up again. Tarvo was telling her something, but the rain was so hard, she couldn't hear it. She took her last chance and swung herself, letting go of the sill, managing to catch one of the branches. Her whole body hit the wall hard almost making her fingers let go of the branches. After a moment she got her senses back, ignoring the pain she continued to climb down. She got to the window of the first floor. That's where all of the climbing plants ended. It was still too high to jump. Thankfully the window was open. The smell of a hot soup was coming out of it. She managed to get inside. Hopelessly she fell on the floor.

Roma looked around. It was the biggest kitchen she had ever seen. She would've believed if she was told it was a restaurant. There were many cooks, now looking at her silently. Nobody run to help her. Instead she saw Tarvo walking in with his gun aimed at her. God! He was so quick!

"Hello. Roma." he smiled. "Why are you running? I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly."

She hated him so much. Why couldn't he just shoot her and get over with it?

"My name is Tarvo." he continued."I'm a good friend of Govran. Best friend. You do know why I want you dead, right?"

"No. I think that's something you forgot to tell me in the first place."

"Well, let's see," he made a thoughtful look."You introduced yourself as Don's woman. You showed that you want to take part in our little terrorist attack play. Govran believed you, as he is a huge women lover. Especially beautiful women like you. But then you run away, stealing Kamilli. That's when I thought...maybe, she has her own interest in it. So then I found out that you are the officer of CBI. You infiltrated skillfully. Fooling Don and Govran...they both see only the outside of you. My job is to see the inside too. And I don't like what's hiding on the inside. If you think you will be able to stop the attack, you're wrong."  
>Roma laughed bitterly. So that's how he saw it. She fooled Don...As if he was that easy to fool. Her ribs hurt when she laughed, but she just couldn't help it.<p>

"So you think I'm here to stop the attack?"

"That...and probably on for a little revenge."  
>"Revenge?"<p>

"Ramesh is your brother, do I get that right?"

"Yes." her heart ached as she heard the name.

"Everyone knows that Don killed Ramesh. But not everyone, seems not even Don, know that you are related to him."

She smiled.

"You think that's why I fooled Don?"

Aren't you a little too late for that drama episode, Tarvo? she thought. She remembered many years ago, when she actually tried to take on a revenge and kill Don. Why didn't she do it...

All of the cooks vanished from the kitchen. Tarvo bowed down to her.

"That's exactly why you did it. And that's exactly where you were wrong. Why were you so foolish thinking that you can walk against the rulers of a drug world?"

"Maybe, because the main ruler of the drug world walks against all of you."she thought. She wanted to throw those words in his face. But then she would've ruined Don's cover. As much as she hated him, it wouldn't be a smart move.

"When Don finds out, he's gonna wipe you out of the earth's surface."

"He's not gonna believe you. You'll end up dead faster than you're words will slip your mouth." she knew exactly what Tarvo feared. Why he didn't confront him and just drove away that day when he tried to kill Roma in the car chase."That's why you're so eager to kill me now, while Don's not here. You're not brave enough to tell him that while I'm still alive. When I'm dead, it will be easier to convince him that I was a spy."she was playing along Tarvo's game, actually just to hold off the time. As he was getting closer and closer, not realizing he was loosely holding the gun. "As I won't be there to defend myself and to charm him like I always do."

"I have to admit you're clever. I never heard Don falling for any girl as boldly and irrationally as he did for you. I saw you two dancing that night at Govran's party. That passion, the way he looked at you...you've got to be something special."

"Isn't that a shame...you're gonna kill me now, and you'll never find out what's that special about me."

He smirked. He seemed relaxed. Now was the time!

Roma grabbed his wrist where he held the gun and kicked him in the stomach. But he was holding onto the gun like an animal holding prey in his claws. He pushed Roma away. Aimed the gun, but she kicked it out of his hands with her leg. The gun flew all over the room right into the sink.

He then grabbed a huge kitchen axe. Roma sidestepped and he thrust it into the wall cupboard an inch before her face. She grabbed the first thing that got into her hands- a boiling pot. It had soup inside, so she poured all that hotness onto Tarvo. He screamed. Roma turned around to run. Tarvo grabbed her hair and hit her against the furniture. She fell hard. Still she tried to fight him off.

Her fighting senses suddenly woke up. She remembered everything she was thought while she trained in martial arts. Now Tarvo was having a hard time fighting her off. The axe fell out of his hands. Roma hit him in the chest and he fell backwards hitting his head over the sharp side of the cupboard.

It gave her enough time to reach for the gun in the sink. She aimed it at him. The moment she was ready to pull the trigger, her hands started to shake. She tried to calm them down, but they continued on shaking.

"Dammit!" she breathed. She felt dizzy, her head compressed hard, ears deeply laid. She kept looking at the shaking gun, but she could not shoot nor throw it out.

Tarvo got up. He noticed her anxiety. A smile appeared on his face. He took a sharp knife and went to her.

Roma noticed a movement behind him. Someone jumped on his shoulders and made a salto flying over Tarvo. It was Don.

She could tell it was Don, because Vijay would never have enough courage to do it.

Tarvo almost lost his balance, while Don wrapped one arm around Roma, grabbing her hand that held the gun with the other. They both looked at each other- Roma in disbelief, Don with a frown on his face. She felt her finger being pressed under Don's. He pushed the trigger. She heard a shot.

Tarvo fell on the floor motionlessly.

"Breathe!" whispered Don."Just breathe."

The anxiety was slowly getting away. But she still held the gun tightly, refusing to let it go.

"Careful, or you're gonna break it!"he frowned, accurately removing each of her fingers. He finally took out a gun."That's better!"

She wasn't sure why she felt so safe, now that he was around. She was getting back to her senses, breathing more lightly.

Roma looked over Don's shoulder. The blood spread all around the floor, but Tarvo wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

Don turned around confused.

They both rushed out of the kitchen following the bloody footprints. Tarvo managed to get out of the house. Roma run out in the rain, but it was hard to see anything. She noticed a person getting into the car.

"It's him!" she pointed out. Don run for him, but it was too late, as Tarvo drove out of the gates and disappeared around the corner.

Don returned back

"Don't ever ask me- why seven holes?" he pointed out into the direction were Tarvo had driven away." They usually don't run away like that after seven holes, Roma!"

It was still pouring. She became soaking wet instantly. Don's body was glowing with millions of raindrops. He was still in the same clothes he danced. The water was streaming down his face. He pushed his hair away, inhaling deeply the damp air. He noticed her watching.

"I'm gonna find him. Don't worry."

She must have looked desperate. Only Tarvo wasn't a reason.

"I couldn't shoot him."

"I guess, that makes you a better person than I am. Now go inside, Roma! It's raining."

"I can't shoot anymore!"

"For God's sake, forget about it! Go inside!" he shouted through the wall of rain."If you won't do it, I'll carry you in myself."

He made a step towards her.

"You don't understand!" she shouted back ignoring his bossiness. "I can't shoot anymore, Don!"

She got down on the pavement. Her tears were coming out, but she wasn't scared of that since Don couldn't see it through this water anyway.

"Great!" he frowned, sitting down next to her. "Does that mean we have to drown in this rain?"

"I'll never pull the trigger again..."

"It must be a punishment for not killing me the last time when you had a chance."

The water was splashing into their faces. She could barely see his eyes. They were sparkling blurry, as if she was looking through a nylon tulle. She couldn't tell was he joking or not. He turned away.

"How did you know I needed help?"it suddenly occurred to her that maybe he never was Vijay."Was it all a pretend again?"

Roma got frustrated. He couldn't have tricked her again? But then she remembered what she had done during the dance. Her innocent act now felt like a universal disaster. What if she kissed Don and he knows it? She looked at him demandingly, yet feeling like streaming down all over the pavement along with this water.

"No. I came to my senses, realizing that Sameer is yelling in my ear.." he showed her the ear microphone she gave him the other day. She didn't think he still had it.".. that you are in danger and that I should go and do something. So I went and did...something."

"Oh..." she felt a relief, but the embarrassment still lingered.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Don raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"No."

She turned away, scared that he'll read the truth from her eyes. She felt dizzy.

"As much as it might sound arrogant," said Don."but I do value my thousand dollar pants. You might wanna start valuing your dress that makes you look so stunning in this rain too."

It occurred to Roma that the dress was so wet, it was easy to see everything through. Don avoided looking at her. His gaze was set over the expensive cars & fountains, over the tree tops up to the sky.

"I don't wanna go anywhere," Roma whispered closing her eyelids.

The dizziness wasn't going away ether. She bound her had on one side landing on something strong

and safe. It was ether Don's shoulder or the dirty pavement. She couldn't know for sure. But it felt good...


	15. Chapter 15

Roma woke up. But she didn't want to open her eyes. She felt as though she was wrapped in some kind of cocoon, all cozy and puffy. Her body was warm. She moved her fingers a little bit, touching the cloth. It seemed she was wrapped in a towel. She cuddled her hot cheek onto something more cooler and smooth. Her lips snuggled to it, feeling its freshness, inhaling it's smell. She felt as though she touched it before. It reminded her of something...of someone.

She opened her eyes.

And saw Don.

She stopped breathing. She was scared to move. She watched him for a moment. Thank God, he was sleeping! She carefully drew her lips away from his cheek. And could start breathing again.

What was she doing in his arms? Roma remembered the last night. She had probably passed out. But why was she in his arms? He couldn't miss a chance, could he?

But what if?...She checked underneath the towel...no. Her dress was still on her.

She moved one arm. Got it out. Moved the other. Got it out. Don's hand slipped from the arm of the chair onto hers. She froze. He continued on sleeping. She carefully put it back and hopped off onto a carpet with her bare feet. Where were her shoes? The sun was so bright outside.

She searched around the room for a while, then checked the closet. They weren't there ether.

She sighed and closed the closet's door, only to find Don standing behind it. It scared her to death. She didn't notice how he woke up...

"Looking for something?"

"Where are my shoes?" she demanded.

"Can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

His gaze was slipping down and up her body, then to her hair and back to her eyes.

"Or else you're gonna leave."

"I can do that even without my shoes!"

He looked at her bare feet and smiled.

"Sure you can. But unfortunately for you and extremely fortunately for me you can't leave this place until I tell you so."

"I can leave any time I want. And in fact I'm leaving now!"

She turned around, smiled to herself. Who was he to stop her?

But she didn't get to make even the first step. He gently caught her hand, twisted it behind her back and pushed her whole body to him.

"Roma - Roma - Roma...Why do you have to be so unruly?" he whispered. She felt his breath in her ear. She tried to free herself, but the more she was fighting, the stronger he held her. It was no use. She gave in. She felt his lips striking near her ear, down her cheekbones, touching her neck, giving her goosebumps all over the body. Her legs felt weak.

But Don was starting to let her go, as if somebody was making him to do it against his will.

Roma freed herself, but couldn't force herself to move again. Instead Don walked to the window away from her.

Roma could think clearly again.

"Tarvo is still alive trying to slaughter you for some unknown reason." he spoke. He was back to his serious-self.

"He thinks I'm fooling you and Govran. He thinks you need to be saved from me. He also knows I'm a CBI officer and that I want to stop the attack."

"He never discussed it with me."

"Because he's scared of you. He thinks you're not going to listen."

Don laughed.

"I always listen, Roma!" he said." Only kill afterwards."

"I'm against you killing anybody! All I need you is to find where he resides. The CBI will take care of everything else."she looked around the room."Where are my shoes?"

"You don't stop surprising me with your persistence, Roma!" he laughed. "I can't lose you out of my sight, while Tarvo is somewhere around trying to kill you."

"It's not your job to keep me in your sight! I can deal with it on my own."

"A – a – a ," he shook his index finger in front of her." That's not how it usually works. Last time when I lost you out of my sight, you went straight on to kissing the pavement, when instead you should've been kissing me.'

Roma frowned.

"Did I?"

"Oh, yes. If it wasn't for Sameer who called, asking how you are feeling, I wouldn't even notice."

"Of course. Why would you..."

"Yeah, why would I?" he came closer irritated." I was busy freezing on the pavement next to you."

"You were next to me and you didn't even notice!"

"Next time try fainting louder and on my shoulder, please. Chances are I might even notice."

"Next time try not to become Vijay again, so I don't have to spend evenings fighting for yours and my life!"

"Agh..I knew it'll get to that!"

He turned around and went back to the window. She knew it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"You can't control it, Don!"

"What are you suggesting?"

"You have to go to psychiatrist. We have to get Vijay out of your head the same way it got in."

"I thought I told you I will think about it.."

"And? What is your decision?"

"I only promised to think about it!" he smiled, shooting sparks out of the eyes. "No decisions."

"Don, Sameer won't be there to help you if you become Vijay again in the middle of the mission."

"And I don't blame him."

"What? Do you even know that he left you when you needed help at Paavan's house?"

"A – a – a," he shook the finger again in front of her nose."It wasn't me that he left. It was Vijay."

Roma pushed his finger away.

"It's still you no matter what mind state you have!"

"What is that?" he gasped suddenly. Roma held her breath listening to the silence. She didn't hear a thing."Is that a note of compassion slipping through your voice? Maybe you even care?"

Roma sighed irritated.

"I care about the mission. And you are about to blow it, because of your carelessness!"

"Sameer told me you got scared when I passed out. Is that true?"

Roma laughed out loud.

"What else did he tell you? Maybe I cried also?"

"Did you?"

Don looked at her curiously, searching for an answer inside of her eyes.

"No!"

"Good," he took a walk around her, then whispered in her ear."Or else I would think that you are in love with me."

Roma bit the inner side of the lip. She remembered her tears streaming uncontrollably when he passed out. At that moment she thought he was dead. Why did she cry? She surely wasn't in love with him! Maybe it happened, because of the tension from the whole situation. It was all just too much for her...

"I'm not in love with you, Don!"

"It's ok." he showed her the innocent eyes." Just checking."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"What can be more important than the subject of our love for each other?"

"The subject of you going to psychiatrist. Trust me, I won't stop saying it until you will do that."

"Should I buy earplugs already? But Roma! We're not even married yet!" he laughed, turning away from her.

"Look at me Don!"

He didn't want to face her.

"What are you so scared of?"

He turned to her angry.

"I don't like the fact that somebody is going to mess around with my brain again!"

"Why? Do you have anything secret to hide there?"

"No, not anything. Everything!"

"Even better. I want to know it all." by challenging his temper, she felt she was challenging herself.

"Be careful." he stood close to her,tensed, but still contemplating her lips and eyes."You might not like what you find there. It might tear your heart up." he whispered. "Or it might make you fall all over me again. You never know which way it will go."

"I'll take that risk."

He smiled, walked away satisfied. Why did it always feel that he walked away as a winner? No matter what.

"Fine. I'll go to your psycho- whatever-that-is, but only on one condition!"

Oh, boy, she thought. Was he on for another deal?

"What kind of condition?"

"You'll visit one place with me."

"What kind of place?"

"No questions. Only yes," he drew out the right hand in front of her."Or no," he drew out the left hand."But to be honest, you don't really have a choice."

It could be any place! Knowing Don he'll take her somewhere she wished it was the last place to go. But he agreed to go to psychiatrist! Maybe it was worth to pay the price?Maybe it won't be that bad...

"Fine."

"Good."

He went for the door. But then stopped.

"Your shoes …they are drying on the balcony in the sun."

…...

They drove onto a small alley, lined up with one story houses. Don stopped the car. Roma followed him to one of those houses. They were met by what seemed like a security man. She saw the black paper shooting target hanging next to the entrance. She knew immediately what this place was.

"I'm not going in!" Roma said.

Don turned around, not surprised. It seemed he knew she'll be against it.

"Remember, you agreed on this."

"I didn't know where you will take me. Now I know. And I'm reconsidering my choice."

"Oh, so it's not about the mission anymore? Suddenly it became less important than you being sorry for yourself for not being able to hold the gun straight!"

"Don't do this to me!"

"As far as I see you're in the winning position. I agreed to go to psychiatrist, plus you're getting your own kind of therapy. You didn't think I'll let you mess with my brain and not have fun on my own expense."

"So it's all about making me feel miserable!"

"You'll thank me later."

"I'm not going in."

"Oh, well. Here goes you not wanting to blow up the mission." he turned to his car.

If he walks away now, she will never get a chance to lour him to psychiatrist. She also knew he was right. She knew she had to go in, but she just couldn't force herself to do it

"Don, I can't walk in there."

He turned back to her.

"When was the last time you've been at the shooting range?"

She couldn't remember it. She only knew she never went there after being shot that night at the bank. She remained quiet.

He came to her, pulling the strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know what I'm doing, Roma. I wouldn't take you here If I knew you wouldn't be able to pull this off."

"But why are you doing this?"

"Part of me thinks it's my fault that you can't pull the trigger anymore."

"And the other part?"

"Still doubts it."

Roma frowned.

"You know, you can always walk away on me. But you'll never have that chance if you never go inside."

"That seems like a good reason."

Roma took a deep breath, clenched her fists, then walked in.

…...

They were at the shooting range room. Don stood behind her. She took the gun, aimed it at the human body-like target. First few moments were normal Then her hands started to shake again. The cluttering pierced her ears. Her head pressed hard from inside. It was happening all over again, just like yesterday. And she couldn't do anything about it. She was trapped in her own anxiety.

Don wrapped her hand in his, trying to hold her aim straight.

"Fight it, Roma!"

She couldn't. The anxiety was taking over her body. It was starting to be hard to breath. Don's voice was getting blurry.

"Imagine I'm standing in front of you!" she heard his voice loud suddenly."Me. The one who you hate so much! Me, the one who killed Ramesh. Me, the one who never regretted it, never even once! Imagine me in the place of that crappy paper version of human body. It's me, Roma! I know how much you want to kill me. I know you see me there now."

She did see him right in front of her now. Standing with the devilish eyes. The killer!

"Ahh, I can feel how much you want to shoot me. Right there," her hand went up to his heart."You want to kill me, I know that. Because I killed Kamini too. I must say, I enjoyed it so much. I'm sure she enjoyed her last seconds in the elevator with me too. And Vijay..I killed him silently without even thinking. I killed them all, Roma!... I took everything away from you! Everything! I deserve to die, don't I? Why didn't you shoot me when Vardhaan asked you to? Why, Roma? You missed such a good chance! One shot in my head, and I wouldn't be standing here with you."

Her hands weren't shaking anymore. They were aiming straight at his heart. The head and ears, and her whole body was free from the anxiety. She was just staring at the illusionary figure of Don in front of her, while Don took his hands away from her. The figure faded.

Roma turned around and pushed the gun underneath his chin.

"You think you know it all, don't you? You think I hate you? You think I want you dead?"  
>He remained silent, looking deeply in her eyes.<p>

"Well, here's to you're self-assureness." she said."I forgave you a long time ago! I forgave you the moment I thought that the real Don was dead. The moment when I believed that you died and Vijay took over your place. And boy, how I wished I could take that forgiveness away the moment I realized you're alive! But we can only forgive once. Once we do, it's stays there."she pointed to his heart."You're right, I hate you. But not because you killed my brother or Kamini. No one can bring them back. I hate you because of who you are and what you are constantly doing to me. All I want is justice. Not kill you. If you will ever get shot, it's not gonna be by me. Because it's not the way I see justice."

He was quiet, listening to her, taking in her every word. And she wished he would understand every single part.

Roma turned around, aimed the gun. She shot five times, without hesitation. The anxiety was gone...


	16. Chapter 16

Part 1

Roma made five more shots, turned around and walked out of the range. She walked away on him, just like he promised she will be able to. She had to admit it was a good feeling. It was the first time she freely walked away without him stopping her.

Roma waited outside next to his black car. It was a new one. It seemed he changed those cars daily. Every next one was more beautiful and advanced. She wondered, when does he have time for buying them. Maybe it was Ayesha's job...

It took a while before Don walked out. He didn't look up at her, just got into his car without any word. She followed. There was a dense silence inside.

They drove for minutes but they seemed like hours. Roma felt the need of him saying something. Why was he quiet? Maybe she said something wrong? So what...even if she did, she shouldn't feel guilty for that. Counting everything he did wrong to her, she could shoot him, but she didn't even try. So why was he so silent? She would give a lot to know what was happening in his head right now. What was he thinking about?

"Don?" she spoke, not able to hold herself off anymore.

He didn't answer, he didn't look at her.

"Are you still going to psychiatrist?"

Silence.

Roma had to admit, his silence while he was conscious wasn't any better from the silence when he was unconscious.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"You should."

"I should? How is that I'm suddenly guilty for something?"

"You're anxiety is gone. No thank you, no hugs, no nothing."

"Oh, so that's why you ignored me? Because I didn't say thank you?"

"It's so incredibly rude, Roma!" he turned to her, trying hard to hold a straight face."From now on I'm not doing any favours."

Roma turned away, looking through the window. He wasn't even serious about it, yet she sensed that half of the prize for curing her anxiety did belong to him.

"Thank you, Don."

Roma saw a smile appearing on his face.

"You're welcome, Roma!"

...

Roma and Don walked in the CBI office hall. Everyone around stopped doing their work. While they followed through, she could feel everyone staring at them.

"Mmm, Roma, I think you're famous," he whispered in her ear."Or is it me?"

"Roma!" a short man in glasses appeared out of nowhere. It was Kabir Banerjee, the CBI most brilliant psychiatrist."Please, follow me!" he showed them into the long corridor, then into some small empty room, with only table and chairs."Sir,"he turned to Don."Maybe you can wait a little here. I need to discuss a few things with Roma."

Don frowned eyeing to Roma.

"Sure. Take your time!"

They went back into corridor.

"I just need to get clear on what I'm going to do with him. I will try to bring back his memmories from the past, everything he might have forgotten, so that they become so strong they would block or push out completely Vijay out of his head. Is that clear?"

"Yes. But what I also would like to know is how the switch happens."

"Well, normally any psychiatrist would call it a Multiple Personality Disorder. Only I'm not going to be one of them. Since it's not something he inherited or had from childhood. It's not even a post trauma disorder. It's something that was programmed into him by I believe very high professionals. Vijay thoughts, feelings, basically his whole personality was set into him. It's not something his mind invented. That means it can be cured. The main reason why the switch happens is because the mind encounters something that is emotionally important and familliar for both of the personalities. In case with Vijay, it's Kamilli, because at some point in the past she was very important for him. From your words I understood that the last time Don turned into Vijay was after he heard Kamilli singing in the hallway, and you mentioned he got drunk the night before, so he had a headache.

"And there were Kmilli's family portraits along the walls. Could this be the trigger also?"

"Yes. It all played a huge part in his transformation. Basically, Vijay's memmory recalled all of those familiar things. For Don it was a foreign memmory, his mind could not identify those things with his own past. That's how he lost himself and gave in to Vijay's personality."

"Then how does he becomes Don again?"

"The same way he becomes Vijay. Vijay's personality encounters Don's feelings that are foreign. Vijay's mind can't handle that, because feelings are usually too strong. He then switches back to Don where those feelings find it's peace." she noticed he avoided looking at her.

What was he not saying?

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, from the way you told me, from the moments when he becomes Don back again, I believe those feeling are for you."

…...

... those feelings are for you." The words were echoing when she walked back in the room. Don was sitting with his legs on a table, smoking a cigarette.

"Ahh... I was starting to miss you." he spoke, arrogantly looking at both of them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but smoking is not allowed in CBI building."

"Theoretically, I'm not allowed to be in this building ether, but other world countries don't know that, right? So I guess that makes my cigarette a non-issue."

Kabir looked at Roma for support. His words were still stuck in her head. Don narrowed his eyes, watching her. She felt so transparent. Don was probably reading her off like an open book. And there was only one thought residing in her head at the moment... did she realy mean something for him? Not that he never told her that. He always played around hinting that he loves her and wants her, but non of it seemed serious, non of it seemed as deeply and emotionally as Kabir said it is. Was it even possible for a person like Don to love somebody?

"You think immunity is what I'm here for? You think that's why I came back to this country?" she recalled him saying that a few weeks ago. Did that mean he came back here for her? Was this mission only excuse for him to be around her? She would never in thousand years believe it was true. Then why were those thoughts hunting her right now, why couldn't they leave...

"Roma?"

She looked up at Don.

"Daydreaming is not a healthy thing unless you're daydreaming about me."

She realized they were waiting for her.

"I think we can start hypnosis." she said. The thought of him actually feeling for her something scared her. And the fact that she somehow liked it scared her even more.

Two women came inside with a black case.

"Can you, please, take your legs off the table and sit straight, sir."

Don obeyed.

One of the women started to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing his collar-bone, then his chest. They took his shirt off of him completely. Don smiled, clearly enjoying it.

"Is that how you usually treat bad guys here?"

Roma remained silent. What Don probably didn't notice were handcuffs that were taken out of the case by one of the women. His expression changed once he felt his wrists tied to the arms of the chair.

"What is that for, Roma?" it wasn't even a question, more of get-this- off-of-me kind of roar.

"It's for your own safety." said Kabir.

They continued on sticking small rubber plugs onto his body that had wires coming out of each of those. The final plugs were stuck onto his head temples.

"You will feel a little vibration through your body. It won't hurt."said Kabir. "Close your eyes and listen to my voice."

Don closed his eyes, relaxing in his seat. Kabir started the session.

"I want you to go back in time. I want you to go back to the first past memmory that comes to your mind. I want you to experience every single feeling and thought of that memmory...Remember every little thing. How it felt? How it smelled? Who was around? I want you to be aware of that moment. Now I want you to describe it. Where are you?"

Silence.

"Are you sure it worked?" asked Roma.

"It may take a little time for him to get aware of the place he is now, because his mind is not here anymore."

"Where then?"

"That is what we are about to find out." he said. "Don, tell me where you are now?"

"I'm home."

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten years old!" he sounded as if he was proud of that, probably exactly how every ten year old sounds. It was working! Roma heard him speaking again, only not with them."I'm full. Thank you. Can I go now, mama?

Roma couldn't believe she was hearing the little Don. She couldn't help but smile.

"Don were are you going now?"

"To my room."

"What does your room look like? Describe what you see, please."

"Grey walls. Bed. A box."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"What's in the box?"

Don's lips twitched a little.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to."

Wasn't that a beautiful time of the world, when Don wasn't allowed something and he actually listened?

"Mama?" Don shouted out suddenly. Roma jumped from her seat.

"What is going on, Don?"

"Mama!" he shouted out again. "She is screaming!"

"Are you going to see what is happening?"

"Yes."

"Please describe what you see or hear."

"I'm walking through the corridor. I see a man."

"Why was she screaming?"

"They are fighting! He came after us!"

"Who is he?"

"That man!"

"Yes, but why he came after you?"

"Mama!" he shouted out in loud and harsh Don's voice, like a lion's roar. "Get away from her!"

Don's body tensed up, he was shaking.

"Don't touch her!"

"Don, can you tell us what is happening!"

"No, mama! I'm not leaving you! No, I'm not going!"

Don shook his head from left to right. He wasn't hearing Kabir anymore.

"Maybe we should stop this. It's getting out of control!" Roma said looking as the sweat went down Don's face.

He was breathing hard, as if he was running somewhere.

"The box. I have to get the box." he was mumbling."The box!"

"Why do you have to get the box, Don?"

"Mama said I have to get the box!"

"What's in the box?"

"I can't tell you that!" he shouted angry. "I have to get the box!"

He stopped breathing hard.

"Did you get the box, Don?"

"Yes."

"Did you took what's inside of it?"

The silence lingered for a moment.

"Yes," he sounded insecure.

"What are you holding now in your hands?"

"I can't tell you that!"

Roma sighed. Maybe him following orders wasn't such a good thing after all, as she was dying to know what was in that box.

"Are you going now back to mama?"

"Yes."

"Please, tell me everything that you see, Don. Every single thing! Ok?"

"Ok."

"So where are you now?"

"I'm going down the corridor. I...I don't hear my mama anymore. I don't hear anyone fighting. I'm entering the kitchen." he stopped speaking for a moment.

Then he gasped: " Mama!"

A sudden tear went down Don's cheek. Something that Roma never saw happening to Don before. He caught the sides of a chair. Holding them tight, letting the sharp metal sides cut into his palms. Blood drops fell on the floor. It hurt Roma to watch it.

"What is happening?" she demanded from Kabir. "Why is he doing this to himself. Stop it now!"

"Don, what do you see?"

"Blood."

"Where exactly?"

"All over the floor." he let out a weak moun.

"Who's blood is it?" Kabir asked but somehow they both already knew the answer.

"Mama's..."

It accured to Roma that Don went back to his mother's murder. Just the thought of it was tearing Roma's heart apart. She never heard him speaking about it before. Is that what he kept inside all of this time...all of his life?

"Did that man go away?"

Don clenched his skull, muscles hardened.

"No."

"You mean, he's still in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

Roma looked at Kabir worried.

"What is he doing?"

"Washing his hands."

They both held their breath, hoping that Don will continue on speaking. He let go of the chairs arms. No more tears, no more hard breathing. He was calm. Too calm for a person who was in the same room with his mother's murderer.

"His coming to me." he spoke out."He's coming closer."

"Get out of there Don!" Roma shouted out.

"He has a knife."

"God! Don, what are you waiting for?"

His body suddenly shivered.

Then it all got calm again.

"What happened?" Roma asked.

Don smiled, satisfied. She used to see that smile everytime...

"I killed him!"

PART 2

Roma pushed her back against the wall, while Kabir was getting Don back to his senses. Her eyes were half blurry, from the tears that were threatning to come out. She didn't know what to feel for him. She was just bluntly staring at the way those two women were taking off all the plugs, buttoning his shirt up again. She knew the moment he wakes up, he's going to be the same Don again, only she didn't know how to act around him anymore, now that she heard the truth from his past. Now that she saw the roots of his personality.

Roma slid down on the floor. She refused to feel sorry for him ether. He had a choice. He chose to take that path and he never stopped since then. How can she feel sorry for a murdrer? No matter what excuse he had for killing people.

What was that aching in her chest all about then?

She failed to notice that Don had already woken back to the reality.

"Told ya'. " he spoke out. Roma raised her head facing him.

"Told me what?" she asked.

"It would ether tear your heart up or make you fall all over me."he frowned. "I'm guessing it's the first one."

"I think we did well for our first session. Normally, the first one is enough. But I'm not sure how strong it influenced your mind." Kabir got up from his seat.  
>"You're right, doctor." Don said." We did well for our first session <em>and<em> the last one. I think it's enough of the circus show. "

He got up and went out of the room. Roma didn't follow. She needed a time to cool off her mind. But she couldn't stop thinking...He was only ten years old, so little...he lost his mother and his childhood all at the same time...only ten years old...But how? How could he kill a man who was probably twice his hight and tenths of his strenght? How could a child kill a man whom even his mother couldn't cope with?

She went out of the room.

"Where's Don?" she asked Kabir who was already busy with some other work. Don was nowhere around.

"I don't know. He went down the corridor."

Roma followed the corridor. Got down to the first floor into the main hall. Where the hell is he?

"Have you seen where Don went?" she asked the receptionist, by now everyone in this building should've known who he was and how he looked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Damnit!"

She ran out of the building.

"Looking for someone?" she heard his smokey voice behind her.

Unbelievable! She turned around to see him leaning against the CBI building, exhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

"Yes. I'm looking for you! I need to know how you killed him."

"Killed who?"

"Don't you remember anything from the hypnosis?"

"Other than what I already remember every single day of my life?"

"You never talked about it!"

"What good does talking do, Roma? It's not going to erase the past. Even if it could, I wouldn't want to."

"You really love who you've become..." she stated bitterly.

"Don't you?" he frowned.

"How did you kill him?" his eyes were laughing at her. "Answer me!"

"Uuff, so demanding, so hot, Roma!"

"Fine! Don't answer.."

"You realize I'd have to kill you if I answer. You already know too much."

"Or you just have to trust me." she saw his expression changing from playful to serious one. "When was the last time you trusted someone, Don?"

"Trust is for naïve humans, Roma. I haven't scooped so low yet. That is i'm not a human...remember?" he winked to her. "Wooff!"

She rolled her eyes.

He walked off to his car. They both got in.

"I want to know the story behind your mother's murder, Don!"

Just when Roma thought he'll never tell the truth, he spoke out.

"My mother never trusted anyone. And she taught me the same. I've learned my best lessons from her in those first innocent ten years. And everything I've learned later, only proved how right she was.

My father was a soldier. He died before I was even born. She used to tell me I look nothing like him. And the only thing we have in common were our eyes. At that time women with a child and without a husband was still an ugly picture. We almost never had money to pay for our places we stayed in and no one tried to help us. She always told me everything like it was. She tried working different jobs, nothing of which worked out right. But she was a strong woman. I never saw her complaining, although I knew she was suffering. Two years before her death she was offered a job in what now is called a club. She worked for a while there, but then quit it. The man she worked for could not forgive it that easily. No wonder. She was too damn beautiful, which turned out very unfortunate for her. He demanded the money for the loss she brought onto his club after quitting. Money which she never had. We spend those last two years running away from his men across the India, never settling down, never looking back or stopping. I tried to be as good son as I could be, knowing that it might be the only thing that makes her life worth living for. And she always told me to take care of myself, to never allow anybody hurt me whenever she's not around. And to kill if it is needed. She used to tell me " No enemy of my son has right to walk this ground, and even if he still does, make sure he knows what it's like to be your enemy." And everytime before sleeptime she would bound on her knees before my bed, kiss me on the forehead and tell me that I was born to be the king of this world and that my father would expect no less of me." Don was looking boldly in front of him. "With all of these words and her effort to protect me, she still failed to protect herself."

"What happened that day?"

"It was a usual full of doubts and insecurity day. She told me that we will have to move out the next day, because the people who were after her are getting closer, only she didn't know how close they actually were. That man you've probably heard about from the psycho-session, he was one of them. He was sent to kill us and take all of the money we had, because they were tired of hunting us. In the fight, he killed her with a knife."

Don's lips faltered, but he quickly pulled himself back together.

"You probably still wonder how I killed him," he looked at her, then turned back to the road in front of him."My mother always kept a gun in the box. It was our secret. She told me sooner or later, I will have to use it. And she was right. I thought I'll be scared if I even take it in my hands, but the gun felt perfect in them, just like it was meant to be. I held it behind my back when he approached me. That's when I shot him." he closed his eyes."I remember it just like today." Roma held her breath.

"It was an exciting feeling! It was my first kill, Roma!" he looked at her, making the shivers go down her spine. She saw it in his animal eyes, he meant every single word he said.

"What happened after that?"

"Neighbours called the police. Police took me to the orphanage. Which was really a waste of time. I run away a week after. Wandering the streets of India was far more exciting. Those streets took the most out of me, but gave me even more. They gave me the power to be who I am now. And I did turn out a hell of a guy, didn't I?"

He winked to her.

"And what about those who send that man to your house?"

"I made sure they never walked this ground again."

Don's mobile rang.

"It's Paavan. Hello, sir."

She watched how his expression turned into surprised one. That's when he looked at Roma. Something wasn't right.

"Yes, sir. I'll do something about it. Yes, I promise to find out who that was. No. But I'll be back tomorrow. Yes, don't worry. I will find out." he hung up.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled at her clearly holding off his irritation.

"Please, tell me, you weren't the one who broke Paavan's office door!"


	17. Chapter 17

"This is incredible, Roma! Of all the things I imagined that can go wrong...you breaking Paavan's office door was beyond my imagination!"

Don threw his head back onto the leather car chair.

Roma was sitting quietly, biting her lip. She felt so embarrassed while Don was openly laughing at her. She had to admit when Tarvo was chasing her it didn't occur how the broken door could do any damage. She was only thinking how to save herself.

"Isn't that ironic? You were so worried i'd leave it open, and now you're the one who broke it."

"If you could just stop pointing that out!"

"I can't, Roma!" he laughed. "It"s too funny."

"You call it funny? How will we explain it to Paavan now?"

"Don't worry I'll share this ironic story with him too. I'm sure we'll have a good laugh about you."

"You're going to tell him that it was me?"

"Yes." he said watching curiously her face. Then rolled his eyes, turned away. "Of course not, Roma. I'll figure something. I mean, I'm just curious, is that absent-mindedness had to do with your anxiety, or it's just the way you always handle things while I'm not around?"

"Can you just shut up?"

"As you wish, my Wild Cat." he looked at her innocently.

They were at Sameers house an hour later. She realized she didn't want to talk with him ether, despite the fact that he helped her in some way during the party, she was still angry at him for leaving Vijay the way he did. And now looking at him, all the hate returned again.

"Roma, I wanted to apologize to you," he came closer and she saw sincerity in his eyes. She knew he was sorry.

Don was watching them behind the bar stand. He was probably waiting for her to get angry again. He did seem to enjoy the crack in the relationship between her and Sameer. But she would not give any more pleasure to him!

"It's ok, Sameer. I just hope it's not going to repeat again."

"It won't." he promised.

Don frowned taking the whisky bottle out of the bar stand. Roma remembered what Kabir said to her about the triggering faults.

"Put the bottle back, Don!"

Roma came closer, took it out of his hands.

"Just checking how much you care."

"You won't be drinking until the end of this mission, understood?"

He smiled at her, this time without a frown. He looked at her getting deep inside of her with his eyes. It felt as if now they shared something that nobody else around knew...something he never talked with anyone about. Something, probably the only memory that was dear to him, and he guarded it like a treasure away from everyone else. The memory about his mother. And with this look he reminded her about that, reminded her what she can't talk about. Though he never questioned her being silent about it, this look said it all.

"Understood," he said releasing her from his captivation.

The next morning Don was sitting on the arm of the sofa while Roma was putting a camera back on his chest.

"You just can't resist, don't you?"he said.

"Can't resist what?"

"Listening to my heartbeat."

"Don," they both heard Ayesha's voice from behind."We have to go."

She saw Don raising eyebrows watching Ayesha. A little irritation slipped through his face.

"I'm going."

They both went out of the room. Roma couldn't help but switch the camera immediately, something was going on.

She heard Don's voice.

"What was that all about?"

"You know I don't like when you spend too much time with Roma."

Roma stared at the screen in disbelief. That was something new! She took a cookie from the plate.

"Nether does she."

Roma frowned.

"Yet these past two days you've been only around her."

"Yes."

"Yes? Is that all you can say?" she sounded desperate.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That it's time to admit she's not just a bad habit anymore, Don!"

Roma could hear him sighing heavily.

"Why are you silent? Have nothing to say at all?"

"Yes, Ayesha, people are usually silent when they don't have anything to say."

"But not Don! Before she came back into your life you always had a say in everything. You also had a time for me. Now all you have a time for is Roma."

"Can we skip the drama and get to the point?"

"You love her, Don!"

Roma almost choked on her cookie.

Silence.

Don started to laugh.

He finds it funny?

"What kind of conclusion is that?" he asked.

"The only conclusion I could make!"

"Does that mean all that time we spend together in the past, you thought I was in love with you?"

Now it was Ayesha's time to be silent.

"Hmm? Answer me!" he sounded harsh."Is that what your pretty mind concluded of our time together in Germany?"

"What was it then, Don?"

"That's what I'm asking you! Did you think I was in love with you? Did I ever said that to you?Have I ever promised you my love?"

"No."

"But have I ever promised to take care of you?"

"Yes."

"Exactly! But nothing more. Have I failed with my promise?"

"No. I have everything I need, everything that you promised I will have." her voice was supressed. It was clear it wasn't enough for her.

"So why are we even having this conversation..."

"Sorry, Don. I don't know what got in to me."

"Please, sweetheart! You don't have to be sorry. We have solved our little misunderstanding. And now it's time to solve my real problems."

Roma assumed he was talking about Paavan. She switched off the camera. The whole conversation made her feel confused.

So he wasn't in love with her. Good. Actually perfect! Who needs his love anyway...and yet he didn't say it directly. He just made their conversation float in different way, in the way he wanted, making Ayesha feel guilty instead. Why couldn't he just say it- I'm not in love with Roma! That would have erased the tray of doubt in her mind forever. Guess, he wasn't the kind of person who felt obligated to explain himself.

But who was she then for him? A bad habit? What kind of statement is that? What does he thinks of himself anyway...that he owns her...she's not a thing to be a habit, she's not a cigarette or alcohol. Or was she that irresistible for him? Oh, God, those thoughts where making the mind go crazy. She should stop thinking about him. Focus, Roma! Focus...

She later switched on a camera again to find Don walking down the corridor. That place made bad memories return again. How could she be that stupid to forget who's door she was breaking? Now she had no idea how the meeting with Paavan will turn out. She felt safe that it was Don who had to conversate with him, somehow she knew he'll get through that.

"Hello, sir!" he said as he entered Paavan's office.

"Vijay! Finally! There's so much I need to tell you about!"

"I know, sir!" he got down on the couch, not in his usual position. He was sitting straight, legs together. Vijay style."I'm listening."

"Well, first of all I want to tell that those people who arrived in the van at the gate and started the shooting, it's no accident. They want me dead for sure!" Roma could see sweat on his face.

"Sir, if somebody wanted you dead they would've killed you during those few days while I wasn't around."

"No, Vijay! They want me dead or they want to ruin my deal that will happen in the next week and a half."

"What kind of deal?" he asked...though he knew the answer.

"German prime minister is supposed to come to India. He's going to sell me some important things, make a few deals."

"I'm sure they don't even know about this meeting."

"But then there was this broken panel, later at the party I was told there were lights flickering."

"Excuse me?"

Roma realized Don had no idea about the panel. She switched on the mice.

"Don, Vijay broke the electric circuit panel, after which Sameer refused to help. We couldn't fix it in time when Paavan came."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about the panel!" but his voice was clearly irritated.

"Yes. And then I was told there was a fight in the kitchen and nobody can explain me clearly who was fighting who. And then I found the broken door. Vijay, they were clearly after something! And maybe they even got it, only I don't know what exactly!"

"Please, calm down. I'm going to find who that was and what they want from you before the day of the meeting, Meanwhile relax, take a bath, spend time with your daughter. I'm sure she needs your attention more than ever now."

"I can't calm down Vijay! I'm leaving during this week."

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving to Spain, Barcelona for two weeks. And I want you to come with me."

Two weeks? Roma moved her face closer to the screen.

"But ,sir, you said two weeks? Does that mean you're delaying your deal with German prime minister?"

"No. We're going to have that deal in Barcelona. I called the prime minister today. He was fine with it. I'll feel safer there and it's closer to his country. Isn't that ironic, I don't feel safe in my own country anymore!"

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. I want you to be there day before I come. I need you to check the hotel I'll be staying at. I need to feel safe."

"Ok, sir. Can I go now?"

"Of course, Vijay! Please, check the house now. And thank you!"

"You have nothing to thank me about yet."

He walked out of the office.

"Don, I don't understand!"

"Relax, Roma! We're going on a vacation.. thanks to you!"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Fly to Barcelona, My Wild Cat! Mmm...can't wait to see you in a new dress!"

"But you don't have immunity there, and Paavan...he's constantly followed by media, if the whole world will see you on a TV, the mission will go down. And how are you planning to go on a plain, if your photo is in every damn police department, not to mention airports?"

"Patience, Roma! Patience..." the last words went echoing all around the room.

How could he be so calm..when her mind was exploding from a major headache. Why did she had to break that stupid door...


	18. Chapter 18

P.S. Thank you for all of the guest reviews. I am not able to answer since you are not members of fanfiction. But I want you all to know that I highly appreciate that you are reading and liking this story. So enjoy and feel free to comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank You!

…...

Next two days were spent getting ready for the trip. Sameer promised to take care of all the technical stuff with Don's identity, while Ayesha promised to take care of his visual appearance. But non of it could solve the real problem- Don being around Paavan. Roma had been hiding from Roy the real reasons why Don had to work for Paavan, so now it felt like the right time to tell everything like it was. Maybe there was a chance to get immunity for Don in Spain.

"Are you telling me that German prime minister is lying to his people and hiding under the clean reputation while in reality his the head of underground terrorism?"

Well, it did sound awful now that Roy spoke it out loud.

"That's not the point, Roy!" she said."The trouble now is that Don has to be around India's prime minister, which means an inevitable exposure to media."

"You do realize if someone finds out who Alfred Scholz really is, he's going to get arrested, sentenced and the whole reputation of German politics is going down along with India's!"

"Yes. But what I really need to know, is there any chance to get immunity for Don?"

"And you do realize if police of Spain catches Don, he's going to get a death penalty, and it doesn't even matter that it is outlawed in EU?"

That was an option she'd rather not think about.

"I do know that, Roy! So can you please tell me is there any chance..."

"No!"

She sighed.

"Why not? Can't we call the government of Spain, explain the situation?"

"Of course we can. But then we have to give them a good reason why we want to give immunity to the most dangerous criminal in history of Asia. Him helping us in catching the bad guys selling bombs...yes, that might be a good reason. But then questions will follow- who are the bad guys, when the deal is happening... They won't let go it easily. In fact they are going to keep an eye on Don, watch his every move and demand to take part in catching the bad guys. But we can't tell them that the biggest bad guys in the whole story is Paavan Singh and Alfred Scholz, Roma!"

"I got your point.."

"Good."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, ether try to be as careful as possible or remove Don from the mission."

Remove Don?  
>"What does that supposed to mean?"<p>

"You have all the information you need to get the bombs. Don being around Paavan Singh could do more damage to mission than anything."

"But I thought Don was called here to help us?"

"He did his job good so far. I never planned him doing it till the end. I just asked him to infiltrate us in, so that we would feel more safe in completing the mission."

"But what will happen to Don?"

"Nothing. He will get his immunity in our country as promised."

"But the real terrorists want him to get the bombs!"

"Well, he's not planning to give them the bombs anyway, is he?"

"No, of course not!"

But leaving Don out of the mission was not an option at all. Roma couldn't imagine completing it herself, with only Arjun at her side...not that they didn't have other professionals in CBI ...but that was not an option! What will Paavan think when Don quits the job, what will he do...no! That was definitely not an option...

The doors opened. Ayesha walked in. Someone was walking behind her, dressed in a sheik outfit, with a long white cloth as a hat tied with a black wire. He had black sunglasses...and only the smile betrayed the whole disguise...it was Don.

"I can call him and tell him that he can now go freely wherever he wants, and it's up to him to decide whether he wants to continue to be part of this mission."

"No!" Roma exclaimed suddenly."No, I tell him that myself. Don't call him!" she switched off the phone fast to avoid anymore of Roy's voice.

Don stood barely recognizable. The whole sheik style, as much as Roma hated to admit, gave him impression of a God. He looked as if he owned each and everything in this world.

To hell with Roy! She will not tell Don anything! With the look like that bombs will come running to Don by themselves.

There was no one else, but Don to complete this mission...

"How do you like his new look?" asked Ayesha.

"Good." answered Roma.

Sameer stormed into the room with his laptop and bunch of papers. He looked at Don.

"Perfect! That's exactly what we need!" he looked tired."So I've two identities for you Don, didn't come easy to me this time. I had to make sure these identities are clean and are in the system, so that if someone approaches you, you won't have any problems."

"What are those two identities?" asked Roma.

"First one that we will use for your flights and airport security is Shahir Aswad, a well respected businessman in Asian countries, came to Spain for a business meeting." Sameer went on searching in his papers."..oh and you're blind."

"Excuse me?"Don raised eyebrows."I'm what?"

"You're blind. Don't worry we'll give you a stick so that you will look convincing enough. The black glasses fit perfectly."

"I thought we are planing to make me somewhat invisible, so that I won't catch an eye of any security. How does a blind man strolling through the airport with a stick is not-eye-catching?"

"A man with disability will make them less suspicious. You will have a paper of your medical condition that is now set in the database. Everything is legal. They won't suspect a thing...i was thinking maybe you need a mustache.."

"No mustache! I'm already sexy enough, we don't need women falling in front of my feet. That'll definitely cause too much attention."

"What is the second identity?" asked Roma.

"It's Kundir Diwan, businessman from India. It's for hotel reservations, any kind of other occasions through out your trip in Spain. Your looks and behavior is totally up to you, Don. That's something I can't control. Just try making as less contact with police as possible."

"Good job, Sameer."

"What about you being around Paavan? Have you thought about that?" asked Roma. Don took off his glasses making an eye-contact with her.

"Yes, I have thought about that."

"And?"

"You'll see."

Oh, that's a satisfying answer!...So he wants her to keep guessing. Great! Not that her nerves where not hanging at the edge for a whole day now.

"You're flying with a private jet. Hope everything is packed already? " asked Sameer."Oh, and I'm not flying with you tomorrow. I'll come to Spain a few days later."

"It's ok." said Roma."By the way, Arjun is flying with us."

"You think he'll fit in a suitcase?"

Roma turned to Don angry.

"What? I'm just concerned. Because there's no place for puppies in the plain's cabin."

"I'm sure there will be enough space for everyone!" Ayesha joined in for a support, which was strange, considering what she said about Roma yesterday.

"If you say so." Don went for the door followed by his laugh.

"Roma," called Sameer." I want you to take this."

He gave her a small micro-chip.

"It activates any electronic device when you stick it on, even the engine of a car or motorcycle. That's just in case..."

"Thank you, Sameer."

"You're welcome."

…...

Arjun was sitting next to Roma, while Don made himself comfortable next to Ayesha. He was shooting cocky looks at Roma. Since they were sitting right in front of each other, she had nowhere else to hide but behind the magazine. Soon enough she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt Arjun snoozing on her shoulder. Ayesha was asleep too. Don's seat was empty.

She felt the urge to go to the bathroom. Carefully she removed Arjun's head. Followed through the cabin out in the small hall.

She found Don standing with his back, pouring apple juice into the glass on a small kitchen table. Maybe she could slip by to the bathroom without him noticing.

"Care for a drink?"...too late.

"No thank you." she felt shy suddenly being alone with him. He turned around. His shirt was half open, revealing his masculine collar-bone. She looked away. His stare was too provocative, she couldn't look at his eyes ether...where was she supposed to look then...

"Have you talked to Govran? Does he know that the meeting is re-located?" she tried to get his mind away from looking at her.

"Yes, and yes. I promised to take the bombs to India as soon as I get them."

"And Tarvo? Does he knows where Tarvo is now?"

"He said he didn't hear about him lately. But I don't think Tarvo is a problem now. As soon as we come back from Spain...I'll then become his problem."

Silence followed.

"How was your sleep? Comfortable?" his eyes were laughing. Was he referring to Arjun again?

"Yes. Very comfortable."

"You know, this angry expression on your face somehow vanishes every time you fall asleep...you then look more..." he was contemplating her eyes."..innocent."

She felt her cheeks getting hotter, he made a step towards her. That's when she remembered why she came here in the first place.

"Where is bathroom...oh, here," she realized she was standing with her right side to it. She made unsuccessful attempts to open it, the door handle just wouldn't give in...she felt Don's arm reaching out, touching her skin along the way, sending shivers through her body.

"Here..you just have to push the button on the handle." his voice was accurate and soft. He opened the door for her. She went in then turned around realizing he wasn't closing it.

"What? Are you planning on coming in too?"

"Can I?" he asked mockingly.

"No!"

He laughed. Then closed the door.

Some time later a pilot came in the cabin announcing that they will arrive in Spain in an hour. Ayesha and Don left the cabin. By the time they landed Don was dressed in his sheik outfit, with a stick. The stick looked ridiculous, thought Roma.

Surprisingly security check went well, they didn't even ask any questions. Don was deep in his character, trying to hold and touch everything on his way out, as if he was making sure he's not bumping into anything. He played the blind person perfectly.

The walked to the main airport hall

"I'll go and find us a cab that will take us to the hotel." said Arjun.

"Yes, sure."

Roma gave him her bag and Arjun left.

"I told you it'll be fine." he looked at Roma."and fun."

"We're not there yet."

He frowned, but then his expression froze.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said stunned.

Roma tried to find the object of his attention. All she could see were a few families walking through airport and two security men talking to a blond haired men that was standing with his back...Only when he turned Roma's heart stopped. It was amazing how Don recognized him without even seeing his face. It was Tarvo.

He was nervously telling something. Then he showed with his hand straight to where Roma and Don were standing. The guards turned to them.

"Oh, no!" Roma whispered."What if he told them who you are?"

"It's not in his interest to blow up my cover. He knows I'm the one who will get the bombs."

"Then why is he showing on us."

"Keep walking. Ninety- five percent of people are detained, because they wear the same horrified look as you have on your face right now."

"It's not funny, Don! They are walking towards us!"

Tarvo stayed where he was, but security men were already few feet away from them.

"Excuse me, sir!" said the tallest man.

Don walked pass them as if he didn't notice.

"Sir, can you please, stop!" Roma couldn't bare their irritated faces, the last thing they need to get was into a fight with security people.

"I'm sorry, he's blind. He can't see you."

Don stopped. Searching with his hands in the air."Roma, where are you?"

Roma came closer touching his shoulder."I'm here. Is there any problem?" she turned to the tallest one.

"We need to check his identity. Can you please, follow us sir?"

"We've been through airport security check. Why do you want us to do it again?" asked Roma.

"We have received an information which we would like to check. It'll take only a couple of minutes."

"Fine."

Don had all of the secured documents that Sameer made for him. Roma looked at Tarvo who was burning her out with his stare. What was his plan? One of the guards stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't come!"

What?

"Why?"

"We need to check him alone. Please, wait here."

Suddenly it became crystal clear, what Tarvo's plan was. Don's absence was a chance for him to get her...and kill her.

Security men tried harder to push Roma away. She wasn't sure who was the first to grab each other hands, but she felt her fingers interwining with Don's.

"I'm not going anywhere without her." replied Don calmly.

"Sir, it's in the rules. She can't come."

Don was perfectly aware of the consequences if he leaves, yet him disobeying security orders could lead to a scandal. Scandal which they could not afford, cause it could lead straight to blowing up the mission.

Don was throwing worried looks at Roma, she could see it even through his dark glasses.

"Sir, please follow us ..alone"

His grip became stronger.

"I said I'm not going anywhere without her," his tone of voice doubled in strength.

"He's not used to being alone! You have to understand that!" Roma said seeing how suddenly a smile appears on Tarvo's face.

Two more security men came closer.

"Is there a problem?"

They exchanged a few words. One of the newcomers continued.

"I'm afraid you, sir, don't have a choice. You don't need any complications, do you?"

One of them grabbed Don by the shoulder. Don threw his hand off harshly.

"Don't touch me!" he roared.

Roma felt her hand was letting go of his, intentionally. She didn't want to do that, but they had no choice. Don should not get into trouble, for the sake of the mission. Don noticed it. He caught her hand before she had a chance to slip out.

"No, Roma! You're coming with me!"

"You have to go!" she wanted to tell his name out loud, but that was not allowed ether. Please, Don! Let go! She pleaded in her thoughts. They didn't need it any complicated as it already was.

"Roma!" he shouted, as she tried to lour her fingers out of his grip. Security were trying to pull him away.

"Ayesha, go with him! Wait until they let him go, ok?"

"Roma, I don't understand! What's happening?" she looked confused, the whole reaction of Don seemed to scare her. Seemed Don was the only one who knew what was about to happen if the guards take him away.

"Please, just calm him down!"

She felt the last touch of Don's fingers on her skin. He tried to reach out one more time, but security made it impossible.

"ROMA!" he shouted out, his teeth clenched, felt his anger. He then tuned to where Tarvo was standing.

His hands formed fists. He was losing it.

Please, Don, don't stop! She saw the white teeth of Don's, nostrils pressured.

Thankfully the guards were strong enough to hold him off. Don turned to her for the last time.

His lips formed a one word letter- "RUN!"

The moment Don disappeared behind the door, both Roma and Tarvo stormed out of the place there were standing on.

She got out of the building and run towards black and yellow taxi cars, ocasionally looking around in search of Arjun. He had to be somewhere here, but there was no time. She reached for the first taxi and literally jumped in.

"Drive now! Fast!" she shouted out.

They stormed pass Tarvo who was already aiming his gun. But Roma didn't hear a shot.

"Where are we going, miss?" she looked into the mirror, saw the eyes of a taxi driver. He seemed scared. She laid her head on the car's sofa trying to calm her breathing.

"To the W Hotel."

It was the hotel they were supposed to stay at. And probably the only place she could feel safe, since she was a stranger in this city. If Tarvo comes there , one word to the security and he'll be thrown out of there.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Normally, twenty minutes. But I think we'll be stuck in this traffic for about an hour."

She felt the car stopping.

"What?" she raised her head looking through the window.

The taxi driver was right. The traffic was huge. She looked to the side mirror and saw what she was fearing the most. A figure with a blond hair was getting out of his car.

"Damnit!" she opened a taxi door.

"Miss! Where are you..."

But Roma was already out, running for her life. With the back of her eye she saw Tarvo getting back in his car, driving out on the pavement, almost driving over the people.

Roma saw motorcycles standing along the road. She remembered Sameer giving her the micro chip. But she left the bag with Arjun! Damnit! Life wasn't playing on her side today. But then she saw a young boy starting his green motorcycle. Roma run to him and almost threw him off the seat as she had a hard time slowing down.

"Sorry!" she shouted."I need your motorcycle!"

She couldn't take no for an answer, so she just pushed him away. Started up the engine and drove off along the car traffic line. Tarvo didn't stay behind for long.

She wasn't sure where she was going. She only hoped it was the right way. Somewhere around the corner she stopped quickly.

"Can you tell me which way is the shore line?" she asked the first person on the street.

"You're driving the right way, just when there will be a huge crossroad turn right!"

"Thanks!"

She started up the engine. Tarvo drew out again. She heard shots, one caught the back side of the motorcycle. There were people walking. Roma couldn't bare the thought of bullets hitting someone. She tried to stay away from people as possible.

She turned right just like she was told to. Soon enough she saw sign of the hotel, she followed them. Her breath stopped for a moment as she saw the tall building sparkling in the sunlight on the shore. She was so close when she heard the shot and back tire went down. The motorcycle started to whirl around and she could barely control it. She had to stop. She jumped from the seat and ran along the pavement, then into the sand that surrounded hotel. Her feet finally felt the soft grass. Tarvo wasn't shooting anymore, but she felt him running behind her.

Out of breath she stormed through the wide doors, bumping straight into security.  
>"Please...don't ...let him in! Please, just don't let him in! He's not living in this hotel" was all she could say. She run further along the corridor and stopped behind the column, trying to breathe, get the air back in her lungs, watching Tarvo.<p>

He tried to explain them something. Security were showing him way out of the hotel. Roma closed her eyes releaved.

Then opened them back. Tarvo was walking to her.

What? No! This couldn't be true! Why did they let him in?

She started to run again, through the corridor, barely noticing anything on her way. Her feet were shivering now, her chest felt hurt with every beat of her heart. She was a goner!

She entered a restaurant. There were very few people dining. She slowed down a little bit and noticed that the restaurant had no other way out. So she just got down to the first table that was there. Her lips were shivering. Surprisingly there was a fork on the table, so she grabbed it and hid it underneath the table cloth.

"Excuse me! Is everything ok?" she looked up to see a man sitting at her table. She didn't even notice him!

"No!"

"Can I help you somehow?"

Roma threw some desperate looks to the door. The man noticed that and turned to see just when Tarvo entered the door.

"Is he the one you're running from?"

Guess it was obvious enough.

"Yes! Can you get him out of here?"

"Of course."

"Really?" she couldn't believe his words. "then get him out of here, please!"

He eyed to some other man who were sitting at the nearest tables. His bodyguards. Tarvo was walking few tables away.

"Get him out of here."

"Out of the hotel!" Roma added.

The man raised his eyebrows, but then said: "You heard her! Get him out of the hotel! But only on one condition!"

"What?" she couldn't think straight, all she could see was Tarvo coming closer.

"You'll have a dinner with me."

"Fine!"

"Go on, boys, make sure he doesn't come back!"

'The boys' followed his orders. Tarvo was caught by his hands. With loud shouts and hitting he was thrust out of the restaurant.

Roma closed her eyes. He's out! It's ok, he's not coming back! She was trying to calm herself down. Right at that moment she remembered Don. She needed to see him next to her so much right now! The only sight of him would give her the strength she lost from running so much. The thought of it didn't felt wrong. That was just the need she could not control anymore.

Her fingers let go of the fork she was holding. It fell on the floor loudly.

"It's ok! He's not here anymore!" she heard the voice beside.

Roma remembered who she was supposed to really thank for saving her. Now that she gave him a closer look, he seemed nice, somewhere in his forties with a pleasant smile and...some kind of symbol with a snake as a tattoo on his arm. The last thing made her reconsider the thought. The tattoo looked really aggressive.

" I hope you're going to hold the promise?"

"Yes. Of course." she smiled back...

…. wondering, where the hell did she just got herself into?


	19. Chapter 19

"I have to go now. Thank you for saving me!" Roma said while getting out of the table.

"I hope you'll come here this evening." he said.

He sounded nice, if only it wasn't for his tattoo she would swear he was a pleasant guy. His expression was warm towards her, which calmed her in some way. Not everyone are here to hurt you, Roma! She thought to herself while carefully walking through the building towards the main hall.

She walked out still hiding behind the column, watching the main entrance. Tarvo was nowhere to be seen. Guess they did throw him out after all. Still she had an alarming feeling that she could get a stab in her back at any time.

Roma walked to the reception table.

"That man with blond hair...is he gone?"

"Are you talking about the one who was thrown out of our hotel few minutes ago?" a blondy with a tanned skin,the reception girl asked.

"Yes! He's not coming back, isn't he?"

"No. We've been given orders to not let him in."

"Good." she breathed releaved.

That's when she thought about Don.

"Can I make a call?"

"Yes, sure."

She dialed Arjun's number. He answered immediately.

"Arjun! Where are you?"

"At the airport. Where are you?"

"I'm at the W Hotel. Where's Don?"

"What on earth are you doing there?I thought we were supposed to drive together?"

"It's a long story! Arjun, where is Don?"

"He got detained. Ayesha is still trying to negotiate his release. I think he broke a few chairs in there, so they are trying to make him pay for that...oh, I think they are coming out!" his voice turned into a mumble."Roma, he's coming to me. And he looks ..furious. Roma, what should I do?"

Not run would be a wise option, though it seemed Arjun was at the brink of it.

"Roma..." Arjun squeaked.

"Where is she?" now it was definitely Don. And boy he did sound harsh. "Give me the phone!"

He took it from Arjun.

"Where are you, Roma?" his voice was calm, but it didn't seem pleasant.

"At the hotel."

"Where is Tarvo?"

"I'm not sure. He was kicked out of hotel. He's not allowed to go inside anymore."

"Good."

Silence followed. She could hear his heavy breathing.

"Are you.." he hesitated." Are you ok?"

"I think I am."

"Good...cause I am coming."

Were the last words meant to sound assuring or was it's his way of scaring her? Because she did feel uneasy. She imagined that furious face coming for her. And damn! She didn't even had her documents to confirm the reservation. She left them in a bag which was now with Arjun. Otherwise she could have locked herself in the room and waited until Don calms down. But no..she could not be that lucky today...

…...

After half an hour Arjun arrived. Roma was surprised to see him walking in alone.

"Where's Don?"

"Is that the only thing you're interested today?"

"Why are you alone?" she paraphrased her question.

"Don decided to take a limo instead of a cab."

"Then why are you not with him?"

"I wasn't allowed to step in."

Roma sighed. Why did he had to be such a jerk towards Arjun...But maybe it was even better. She could confirm her reservation right now and...

They both heard laughs behind them. Roma turned around to see Ayesha walking in,hanging on Don's shoulder, ruffling his hair. His sheik outfit was gone. Now he looked just like Don always did. He was whispering something in Ayesha's ear, which made her laugh even more. They both seemed like a newly weds who came here for their honeymoon.

As they were passing by Don's look was set on Roma. It was one of his killer looks, which she saw so many times before. Ayesha was the only reason he couldn't set his rage out as she was standing between them.

"Room for two, please!" he said, not turning away from Roma. Penetrating her with his gaze inside and out. Roma felt chills. For a moment she thought that the room for two was meant for her, but then she heard him naming Ayesha's full name. So they are going to live together...not that it was something new. A tiny fling of disappointment passed through Roma. But she wiped it away instantly.

"One more question Mr. Diwan. What type of room do you want to take?"

"What type of rooms do you have?"

"We have a mega, fabulous, studio, cool corner..."

"Which is the best one?"

"It's Extreme Wow Suite. But it's also extremely expensive. Maybe you should check the price before.."

"Sounds perfect to me! We're taking it."

The girl looked surprised.

"If you say so, sir."

Don and Ayesha were led by a chaperone out of the hall to their room.

Arjun came closer.

"Are we taking the room for two also?"

"Huh?" she could barely concentrate on Arjun's voice, as Ayesha's laugh was still ringing in her ear. Why did she never laughed when Don joked? Was she too snobby? She never ever remembered herself laughing next to Don. She was always so serious about everything he did, everything he said. And now seeing how happy Ayesha was next to him, it took her aback.

"Roma!" Arjun raised his voice.

"Oh, sorry...i was just thinking... I think we should take separate rooms." she said even though she knew it'll leave him disappointed. But she could not imagine herself spending nights with Arjun in one apartment...and frankly, not even with any other man...

Roma took the cheapest suite that was there, although she had enough money to take more luxurious once. She followed through some dark red corridor searching for her room. She assumed Don's room was somewhere on the peak of the building, which was even better.

Finally she found it. She took out a card and pushed it inside the tiny hole on the door handle. Door opened.

As she walked in, she felt somebody behind her. She didn't get a time to turn and see, when he pushed the door wider open, making Roma's fingers slip from the handle, catching her hand, smashing the door closed and pushing her against the wall.

It was Don.

"I think you forgot who I am!" he hissed in her ear.

He held her strong against the wall, there was no chance for her to move. She tried to release her arm from his grip, but he was too strong. Guess her strength left her along with Tarvo. His eyes were burning.

Oh, no...He would never allow her forget who he is.

"Don!" she breathed out."Let go of me!"

"Who do you think you are? Who allowed you to let go of my hand in the airport?" he tightened his grip harder."Hmm?"

"I had to! It was ether my life or the sake of the mission. I chose the mission."

"To hell with the mission, Roma!"

He let go of her, made a step back.

"We had no choice. You would have got yourself in unnecessary scandal. Who knows where that might have led. If they would've found out who you really are..if they would've found out that you are Don..." she cut herself off, the thought of the consequences was unbearable..."I know I made a right decision."

He drew his index finger threatening in front of her.

"Don't ever make decisions for me again!"

"Besides I'm fine!"

Don looked at her in disbelief.  
>"And what if you weren't?" he came closer searching in her eyes."What if you were dead right now?"<p>

Those words cut inside of her sharply.  
>"What ifs are never part of my profession!"<p>

"Just so you know it. If you die, I quit the mission..." he turned away and walked to the wide window, a view from which was open to the sea.

Roma tried to process what he just said.

"But that's until Tarvo is dead. After that you can injure yourself and die how many times your precious heart wants."

"You can't do that, Don! You promised to complete it to our country! You can't quit, no matter what happens to me!"

And why would he even do that?

"I want that man dead. And I mean it in the most honest way possible." she saw the fire in his eyes, the kind of only Don has when he knows what he wants.

"You're not killing Tarvo and you're not quitting mission if he kills me!" now was Roma's time to raise the index finger. She came closer to him angry." I want him facing justice, not death!"

"Shhh.." he caught her hand and drew her closer to him. "You don't know a thing about what you want, Roma!"

"Tarvo is a connection to Govran. We catch Tarvo, we make him hand in to us Govran. We save those women that he helds hostage in that horrible building, Don! If you kill Tarvo, who will provide valuable evidence of his business and actions over the years?" he wasn't listening, he was looking at her lips. Roma wasn't sure if he knew that, but the closeness of his breath was reaching her mouth."I want those women out of there and safe. And it doesn't matter if I get killed in the process!"

"No one,"he drew his hand over to her cheek, caressed with fingers. "No one has a right to kill you, but me."

With the words like these, the sweet poison, she wouldn't even notice if he'd kill her right now. With the magnetizing look and his odor she felt she was falling into hypnotic state, reacting to his every breath, every muscle movement. His other hand was moving down her spine, sending tinkling waves through her. The warmth of his body was relaxing her. It's closeness, made her feel as if he was slowly swallowing her whole. Without even asking, he was making her give in so easily.

Just when she felt the first touch of his lips on her skin, she felt alarming feeling inside. If he continues, she won't protest. More than that she was scared she will like it. And liking it didn't stand in the same line with hating him. Those feelings contradicted with her mind. And loosing it in the process wasn't an option.

"Dinner!" she whispered.

Don looked up at her. She was shocked to see the longing in his eyes. Made a yearning in her chest once again slap her reasoning mind for stopping him from what he was intended to do.

But that was just the spell he cast on her. Made her believe she actually wants it, when there was no such thing. How could she want a criminal who had nothing in stock, but madness, sinful intentions and his benefits weighing over her pleasure? She was out of her mind giving this what seemed like an innocent act second thoughts.

"Dinner?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm having a dinner this evening. I have to get ready." she had a hard time taking breaths between each word."Don't want to get late!"

"Really?" he didn't seem to buy it."With who? Please, do surprise me and tell me it's Arjun!"

"No!"

"No?"

"It's the person who saved my life."

"Saved your life?" now the mocking spark in his eyes vanished."I don't remember you having dinner with me every time I saved your life."

Roma got out of his tight embrace.

"He threw Tarvo out of the hotel for good." she ignored his words."Seems like he has a power here. I don't mind a few influential friends. So please, get out of my room, so I can get ready."

"Ok, then," he walked to the door with his hands in the pockets."Get ready."

She felt the last words were meant for something else. As if he already had something in mind.

Just as he almost closed the door, he leaned back through.

"Oh, and don't forget to wipe away that full of desire look on your face. He might misunderstand it."

…...

Roma got down to the first floor, entered the restaurant. At this time of the day there were more people enjoying their meals. She tried to find the right man in the room, unsucessfully. She felt a light touch on her arm. It was one of his bodyguards.

"Come with me!"

He led her to far corner of the restaurant. The mysterious man with a snake tattoo was there sitting, waiting for her.

"I'm glad you came! I'm Sebastian Gallo by the way." he smiled.

"Roma." they shook hands.

"You know, that guy that was chasing you, he actually reserved a room in this hotel this morning."

"He did?" that news took her aback. So Tarvo knew their every move. But how?

"Yes. Is he your ex-boyfriend or something?

Roma laughed. Should she tell him the truth?

"No. He actually wanted to kill me."

He raised his eyebrows stunned.

"You? Is he out of his mind?" but he wasn't surprised or horrified like a normal person would be. Seemed things like that were common in his environment." What could a beautiful women like you possibly do to him?"

"I.." she hesitated. What kind of answer would sound truthful enough." Lets just say, I know things I'm not supposed to know."

"But you can keep a secret, right?"

"Yes. But that's something he doesn't know."

From the corner of her eye she noticed a broad-shouldered figure. Don.

Roma hoped he won't notice her...but he did. And he started to walk straight to them.

He came to their table, took a chair, moved it a little and sat down casually next to Roma.

"Am I late?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sebastian looked irritated.

"That's exactly what I want to know too...who are you?" he pushed the question back to Sebastian.

Roma swallowed hard. Sebastian was shooting puzzled looks to her. But she could not say a word as she wasn't sure what game Don played this time.

"I'm Sebastian Gallo. And I would advise you to leave, as we are having dinner and you're intruding rudely!"

Damn! This was certainly not the way to talk with Don. She saw the quiet laugh passing through Don's expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he got up."I forgot my manners. What's wrong with me today?" he turned to Roma with a wonder look. Then turned back to Sebastian."Nice to meet you Mr. Gallo." Don shook hands with him."I'm Don by the way." the shake froze in the air.

Roma watched the scene with terror inside. What was Don doing? Was he out of his mind? It was obvious that Sebastian knew who Don is, at least he heard about him. Roma felt like sinking under the table. It seemed those two were having a silent wrestling with their eyes.

Sebastian let go of his hand. Don leaned back on the chair.

"You two know each other?"

"No!" Roma exclaimed.

"Yes." Don ignored Roma.

That was just impossible! Why did he had to ruin everything?  
>"So which is it then? Yes or no?"<p>

Roma felt irritated, but remained quiet.

"We know each other."

Don took Roma by the hand, kissed the back of it gently. She turned away with her teeth clenched, swearing herself that he won't survive this night if he continues like that.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you. You're almost a legend here. Very few had a chance to meet you over their lifetime."

"Almost a legend? I hoped their will be sculptures of me by the time I come here. Have to say I'm a little bit disappointed."

"What brings you here?"

"Vacation."

"That's it?"

"Is there anything else that could bring me here?"

"I don't know. Thought it will be something worth writing headlines about."

"You like headlines?"

"I do. Always reading them with the morning newspapers."

"Yes. It's always interesting until your own death becomes a headline."

Sebastian's expression darkened.

"But I didn't mean to frighten you. Just thought you have to be aware of that possibility."

How could Don sound so pleasant while saying these things...

"Now that you know it, I'm afraid I have to go. I feel extremely guilty for leaving you two, but I hope you have a nice dinner." Don turned to Roma with a wink.

Got up and made his way out of the restaurant with his elegant cat walk.

He left them both speechless. And now Roma felt she'll have to explain a lot, though she had no idea how. She looked up at Sebastian, surprisingly he didn't look like he needed any explanation. Seemed he understood everything without words.

"I..."

"It's ok, Roma. You don't have to explain me anything. Do you came here with him?"

"No! I didn't expect him to be here at all" she had to keep as a secret at least something.

"Just want you to know he's not an obstacle for me. If I want something, I'll get it even if it means walking against Don. Do not expect me to pay attention to his threats. I'm not that kind of person."

"You don't know what he's capable of!"  
>"Believe me, I've heard enough about him to know."<p>

This didn't seem promising. Was Don making a collection of enemys along the way? If so, his collection just earned him another one.

"I'm not feeling well. Maybe we can postpone our dinner to tomorrow?"

"It's ok. I believe it's too much of surprises for today. You can find me any day at this time here. But for now, go and rest."

"Thank you! I'll come tomorrow."

She felt as though she'll throw up. This was too much indeed. She didn't even have a strength to be angry anymore.

…...

As she was walking down her corridor, she saw Don stopping at someone's door. What was he up to?

Encountering Don again was unbearable. But the curiosity was killing her. She went to him.

"What the hell?" she hissed behind his back, startling him.

"God, Roma!" he exclaimed releaved."Weren't you thought manners at all? Like not freaking people out by approaching them behind their backs?"

"Who's room is it?"

"Sebastian's."

"What are you doing here then?"

She heard a ring on his cell phone. Don answered.

"Number 401."

It was Sebastian's apartment number. Who was he talking with.

"I'm waiting," he continued."Please, do it faster."

"Who are you talking with?"

"Mhm.." he was listening to the talker, ignoring her question.

"Don, what the hell are you doing?" she shouted out.

"Shush!" he hissed back. "What does it look like? I'm trying to break into Sebastian's apartment!"

"That's the point!" she stared at him in disbelief."You can't break into his apartment!"

"I'm doing it right now."

They both heard a click, the door fell open. Don touched the handle. Roma put her hand on it too, trying to hold him back from entering the room.

"Are you crazy! I'm not allowing you to do that! Put your hand off the handle!"

"I can't! Your hand is on my hand, which makes it impossible to move away!"

She looked at their hands. He was right. She pulled it away.  
>"Thank you!" he smiled satisfied and walked in the room.<p>

"That's not fair, Don!" she followed him. "What if he comes right now?"

"The more you're shouting the more chances are he won't be the only one coming here..."

"What are you hoping to find here?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Who was at the phone?"

"Too many questions, Roma! It was Sameer. Now help me to search out the room?"

"But why are..."he put a finger on her mouth.

"No why's...just look around. Maybe we'll find something that explains his visit to Barcelona."

"I'm not touching anything in this room. In fact, why is it even important why is he here?"

"One more "why" and I'm kicking you out of here!"

"Fine! I'm leaving right now. Who cares if you get caught?"

She went back to the door. They both heard footsteps outside. Roma froze. Don caught her by the waist.

"In the bathroom! Now!"

He pushed her behind the tanned glass doors, walked in himself, closing them. It was pure darkness. She couldn't see Don, but she could feel him standing in front of her.

The light in the room clicked. She heard someone walking around the room. It had to be Sebastian. Her heart was beating intensely. Roma prayed he wouldn't need a bathroom. Don on the other hand stood without any movement, calm and patient.

She saw a figure walking towards the doors. But he only did it to use the sink that was near the bathroom. The water started to poor. Roma felt like releasing the breath she was holding, being sure that who ever that was won't hear her. She made a movement, but only bumped with her fingers into something that had to be Don's shirt.

"Sorr..." he stopped her from talking with putting his finger to her mouth. Then pulling it back again, drawing his thumb along her lower lip, it seemed to be accidental ,but she was sure he did it on purpose.

The water was switched off. Roma saw the silhouette walking pass. They heard a door opening. Then closing.

Did he leave? Or was she wrong.

Don opened up a door ,looked through the crack.

"He's gone," he stated. Don walked out.

Roma remained still in her place, fearing that he might come back.

But Don continued on searching out the desk as if they had nothing to fear anymore.

The nervousness raised a bunch of other questions that made her come out of the hide out and approach Don.

"What was that scene in the restaurant all about? Why did you said you are Don? What if he calls police. Huh?"

"Criminals usually don't do that to each other, at least not in the obvious way like that."

"What does the word criminal has to do with Sebastian?"

"If you had checked the names on the list of arrested people after my perfect bank robbery, you would have found a man with a name Gallo at the end."

"What are you saying..."

"I send Sebastian's father to jail."

Roma's eyes were running wildly, comprehending his words. Don frowned.

"Yes, Roma. You once again got extremely lucky. But that's even better. I'm sure he's here for a reason. The sooner we find out, the better. I always have to keep the track of my enemy's actions."

"Does he know you were the one who sent his father to jail?

"I don't think so. I mean he might suspect me, but nobody really knew who gave the Interpol all the information. Clever me."

Roma frowned walking out of the room into bedroom.

Another drug dealer. How is that even possible she sat exactly at his table? He might not be more vicious than Don, but he is dangerous. Who knew, what kind of plans he had for her. She had to be extremely careful around him from now.

Damnit! Why does she always puts a trouble upon herself? She kicked the bed side, hitting something hard, pushing it further underneath the bed. What is that?

Roma got down on her knees, put the sheet up and looked underneath. There was a metal case. She took it out. He was obviously locked and extremely heavy.

"Don!" she called.

He walked in.

"Is that money?

"I don't think there's money inside. It's too heavy,"

Don was once again calling someone. Sameer.

"Can you open up a case for us?

"Do I have to do everything for you?" she heard Sameer saying as Don switched the speaker on."Is the case happened to be electronic?

It didn't look like one. Just a regular case.

"Noup.."

"Then I can't help you with that now. I have to see it first. Not until tomorrow."

That wasn't a good news at all. Roma had a feeling there was something important inside. They had to open it one way or another...only how?

…...

*in response to guest reviews *

This story is written by a fan of Don movies. I don't own anything, but the imagination I've put in to this particular story.

Also want you all to know that every opinion matters. And i'm always happy to hear thoughts about this story. Thank you for reading! I appreciate it immensely!


	20. Chapter 20

"Fine. We're taking it then." Don casually reached for the case.

Roma put her hand on the handle before him.

"Taking it where exactly?"

"My room."

"We're not taking it anywhere from here! He'll notice it's gone and we'll be in a lot of trouble!"

"You think he leans underneath his bed every time before sleep?"

"I would if there was something important inside!"

Don was thinking while looking at her.

"OK then." he skillfully pushed her hand away and took the case."More trouble, more fun."

"Don!"

He moved quickly to the door. She stumbled after him, her legs tangling with each other. He reached the elevator.

"Don, give me the case!"

He walked inside the elevator. She followed.

"I said, give me the case! We're not taking it!"

"Here," he handed her the case just as the elevator doors closed in.

Roma didn't realize how heavy it was until it pulled her hands down all the way to the floor. Struggling she tried to pull it back up.

Don waited patiently.

Roma sighed. There's no way she could carry it right now with all that tiredness that was creeping up on her.

"Don," as much as she hated to sound as if she needed his help."It's too heavy."

"Really?"

"We have to bring it back. Why can't you understand it?"

Don got down, touching her hands to take the case.

"And why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn!" she said stubbornly.

"You are," he contemplated her eyes with his charming self.

The elevator doors opened up again, but they were on the different floor now.

Don took the case and walked out. Roma followed, irritation and tiredness mixing up.

They walked in to what she presumed was Extreme Wow suite. Wow indeed! And so wide. The view from the window of the night city immediately struck her. There was a desk in the living room, cushions, tables, everything in really luxurious thought-out style. Little light rays sparkling from the ceiling giving a mysteriously intimate atmosphere. Beautiful.

Ayesha came out. She smiled teasingly at Don, before she noticed Roma. Then her gaze fell onto the case.

"What is that?" Roma felt that there was another question missing-what is she doing here?- one that Ayesha couldn't allow herself to ask.

"It's a case. We don't know how to open it, so we'll have to keep it here until Sameer arrives tomorrow. He'll know what to do with it.

"Can I see it?"

Don put it on the table. Ayesha looked it over.

"I think I can open it."

"You do?" seemed Don was surprised himself.

"Yes, I do." she looked at him with a half smile. "I just need a little time."

Roma's mind decided to take another chance on staying conscious, although her eyes were fluttering close to sleep. She sat at the table near the window just so to not disturb Ayesha. A glass with a red wine was put before her. She raised her eyes to see Don standing beside.

"Drink it. It'll help."

She knew it'll help, but her stubbornness wasn't allowing her to take anything from him. OK, she was stubborn after all. And he was right again. But it didn't change the fact that she won't drink that wine.

"Spanish Rioja Contino" he said in a husky voice.

She heard about this wine before. A little sip won't hurt her pride, she thought.

She sipped feeling the warmth overflowing her.

"I got it!" shouted Ayesha.

Ayesha let Don through to the case. He opened it up. There was some other protective metal layer. He took it off. Roma put a hand to her mouth in shock.

There was thing shaped like racquet. It looked definitely like an electromagnetic bomb!

"This can't be..."

Don swept the edges of the bomb with his finger.

"So that's how it looks in reality!"

"How is it possible that Sebastian has it?"

"Now it's time to thank me that he doesn't anymore."

Roma kept looking at the bomb. The sight of it left her completely bedazzled. She got up and went out of the living room. Sebastian had the bomb. Does that mean he met Alfred Sholz? Or is he the one who makes those bombs? God! This was too confusing! She sat down on a puffy bed. It felt so soft on it. From the sight of the window the city lights were glittering in the night. The waves that were lightened up by the lamps on the beach were wooing her to sleep. She laid her tired body on the white sheets, resting her mind.

Roma fell asleep.

She woke up to the wind swaying over her skin. She felt fresh. Without opening her eyes she stretched her body out on a cozy cloth. What time is it? She opened her eyes.

It was already light outside, but seemed the sun had risen up just recently. Has she slept here all night? To her astonishment, Don was standing with his back on a balcony. His white shirt waved in the air with the help of the breeze. What was he thinking about? Roma wondered, because the sight of it made it seem as if he was wondering about some big things that are still far out of his reach. He closed his eyes for a bit, then opened them up again inhaling the see air along. Roma caught herself staring captivated.

She remembered about the bomb. She got off the bed, hoping to get out unnoticed. Just don't turn! Don't turn! She was hypnotizing his back. Don't turn, don't...

Don turned.

He didn't leave his place though. He was looking curiously half turned. If she goes away now, he'd think she's avoiding or running away from him. So she walked out on the balcony.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he emphasized the "you" word.

"I was sleeping in this room in case you didn't notice."

"I noticed." his face was forming a pre-laugh expression.

"Is that not allowed?"

"That was supposed to be my bed. But it's ok, I'm not greedy."

"Well, I couldn't find any "Don's bed" sign!"

"You didn't ask for the guest room ether."

It now occured to her that this bed was probably meant for him and Ayesha and she stole this night from them.

"Where's Ayesha?"

"She's been up all night looking up information about the bombs."

"I'm sorry.." these words burst out of her without a warning.

Don raised his eyebrows in a serious wonder way. The sorry was meant actually for Ayesha, but she didn't know why it had to blur out in front of Don.

"I mean, I'm sorry for occupying your bed." she decided to leave before she messes up anything else.

"Don't be," he said when she was almost gone."In fact, call me next time you decide to occupy it again!"

To Roma's surprise Sameer was also there. He came to Spain this morning, intentionally before Paavan. He looked at the bomb, puzzled.

"It's not actual bomb."

"What do you mean?" Roma asked.

"It's a sample. It won't explode the way the real bomb would. It's just looks like the real one and probably works exactly like that only on smaller areas. The real one would've made the whole city explode. This one probably only hotel."

"You just crushed my dream of becoming a hero for once.." Don frowned not actually looking disappointed.

"Since when does exploding hotel is nothing special?"

"I just meant it makes lesser damage, but it's good that you took it." said Sameer.

"That means Alfred Sholz send a sample of the bomb. And that means Paavan isn't the only one who's making a deal with him." Roma walked around the room rationalizing.

"Roma, it can mean anything until we ask Sebastian personally." said Don.

Ask Sebastian? Right! Like he will just tell it to Don. Or in his language it meant torturing and beating the life out of Sebastian? As much as she hated drug dealers she was still having a hard time accepting that Sebastian is a bad person. Because he acted so good with her, so nice. She couldn't bare the thought of Don hurting him.

"I have a better idea." she turned to everyone, knowing that there might be only one person who'll agree with her in this room..."I'll get into his trust. I'll find out about everything without him even noticing. I'll make him believe I'm on his side."

"And by getting into his trust you mean what exactly?" Don got up from his seat all tensed up.

"I will become his girlfriend." she knew Sebastian liked her in some way, so it wouldn't be a problem.

"I like you're idea!" said Ayesha, making Don roll his eyes. That was exactly what Roma expected.

"This is..." Don started to say when Sameer interrupted.

"I like this idea too. Plus you'll get him distracted from Don!" score! Three against one.

" ….reckless!" Don finished his sentence with his teeth gritted.

Roma felt him burning her out with his stare, but she avoided making any eye contact. Guess she was the winner this time...


	21. Chapter 21

Don stood forming fists with his hands. His lips were moving as if he wanted to say something really mean, but he held off from speaking. He pressed his lips together, then turned away disgusted.

"Don, I think you should get ready. Paavan is coming soon. We have to think about your appearance." Ayesha tried to break the silence.

"No! I have to think about it, not we!"

With that he walked out of the living room. Roma had a feeling of abandonment. As if he didn't care about her decisions anymore. No rage, no nothing. Roma looked at Sameer, but he only shrugged.

"Will you put a camera on him, Sameer?" she couldn't walk in his room and do it herself, not right now. She had a feeling she was not welcomed there. Didn't she make a decision for Don again? Although it affected only Roma. There was always that feeling that the final decision was made by Don. This time she took the authority away from him.

"I will."

"Good." and I'll go and try to find Sebastian. Though she couldn't say it out loud, Sameer and Ayesha knew where she was going.

But as much as she tried she couldn't find Sebastian. Not in a restaurant, not in a lobby, and not even in his apartment. After an hour of search around hotel she went on to ask the reception girl. The girl told that he left hotel this morning and haven't come back yet.

Just as Roma was about to go back to her apartment, she heard the noise outside of hotel which was slowly getting inside. She turned to see flashes of light and crowd of people moving around someone. That someone made his way through the entrance doors and strolled through the lobby.

It was Paavan.

The paparazzi where holding polite distance, just enough so he could set his foot in front of him.

He came to the reception.

"I want the Wow Suite, please."

"We are pleased to have you here Mr. Singh. Maybe you want the Extreme Wow suite?"

"No, I want simply the Wow Suite." seemed he was familiar with these apartments.

The guards were showing paparazzi a way out of hotel. Roma noticed Don standing near the elevators giving signs to Paavan, so he could follow him. And so he did.

Roma called Sameer immediately through their own radio communication.

"Don just met Paavan. Did you put a camera on him like I said?"

"I did."

"Then switch it on so I could hear them."

Moments passed before she could hear Don's voice.

"Sir, I've checked everything you ordered me." those were the only moments she could hear his simple, light voice. Vijay's voice.

"Good job."

"But there is one thing I need to inform you about."  
>"Yes, Vijay?"<p>

"I'm not going to be around you."  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

Yeah. And most importantly how do you imagine that, Don?! she thought.

"I can only provide full safety only when I'm at the distance, observing everything that is happening around you. You'll have body shields..I mean, guards, just like you always do. I can't be one, because then I won't be able to do my job good enough."

"But.."

"No!" his sudden strict tone send shivers through Roma. Then his voice lightened up again."You made me a head of your security team for a reason. I know what I'm doing, sir!"

"Where will you be then?"

"I'll be around. Out of spotlight. Even when you don't see me, I'm still around, watching you."

Roma held fingers cross so Paavan would buy it.

"Ok then." she heard the note of hesitation."I guess, you know what way is better."

"Sir, you don't have to worry about anything. I will always be available if you need me."

Was that not amazing?! Don always got what he wanted, the most easiest and quick way. How was that even possible?! Roma sighed. She was happy about what he just did, but it also made her irritated.

"I have a press conference in an hour or so. On the first floor. Be there."

"I will, sir!"

An hour later Roma was sitting in the last row at the conference room. Dressed in a t-shirt and a cap slightly covering her eyes, so that Paavan won't recognize her. He was standing behind the speakers desk. There were millions of reporters stalking him with question, once that he answered just like any other politician, avoiding controversy and not saying anything new. Don stood in the shadows leaning with his shoulder against the wall, barely noticeable.

"Sameer, check the cameras in this room." she heard Don's voice.

"Checking."

Roma heard Sameer cursing.

"What happened, Sameer?"

"It's ok. Just some malfunction. My screen went completely blank for a few seconds."

"Are you sure it's just a malfunction?" Don asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, what else can it be..."

Don looked at Roma. Somehow she understood him without words. She had to go and check on Sameer.

"Is the screen back on again?" she asked.

"Yes. I told you it's just a malfunction."

"I'm still going up to you."

"What? No, it's not necessary."

It didn't matter. When it came to caution everything was necessary, especially when there was a bomb in the room.

She was still in the elevator making her way to the top floor, when she heard Sameer again.

"Roma, is it you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Opening up the door."

"No. I'm still in the elevator."

"Then it's probably Ayesha.."

Silence for a moment. Then she heard Sameer shout, someone falling, fighting, growls. Silence again.

"Sameer!" she shouted."Sameer!" she mentally wanted to make the elevator go faster. Only it couldn't overrun its own speed.

She heard some moans.

"Sameer!"

"Roma!" Sameer could barely speak."It's Tarvo!"

"What? How?!"

The elevator finally reached the top. She run out, only to see Tarvo getting into other elevator. The doors closed before her face. "Damnit!" she hit the doors hard with her fist.

She run in the same elevator she drove a moment ago, pushing the first floor button.

This time Tarvo was the one who was running away from her. Wasn't he supposed to kill her? If not what was he doing here? And most importantly how did he got inside the hotel?!

"Sameer, is the bomb ok?"

"I don't know Roma. I can barely get up! He knocked me hard on the floor. I couldn't see for some minutes. I got my senses back just before he walked out."

"So he didn't say what he wanted?"

"No. I called Don. He will be waiting for him in the lobby."

"What?!" that was so wrong! "You shouldn't have done it, Sameer!"

Roma remembered Don's words, his eyes filled with fire at the thought of killing Tarvo.

"Why not?!"

"He will kill him!"

"Isn't that a good thing, because it's Tarvo we are talking about?"

"No! I need Tarvo alive! He knows too much valuable information that we can use against Govran!"

The elevator opened up. She run out of the hotel to see Don running after Tarvo, jumping over cars for short cuts. Tarvo magically disappeared in a black jeep. Leaving Don behind. Partly Roma felt releaved, partly confused. What the hell Tarvo was doing here?

Roma saw as Don broke the window of some expensive white car, opened the door and got in. He then drove off the parking lot. Was he using Sameer's micro chip? She had one in the pocket herself. But breaking windows was so not right?!

She looked around in search of something bad looking, but usable enough. Her eyes fell on a small green car. She took a deep breath and thrust her elbow into the glass. It broke immediately, scratching her arm. The alarm went off.

Roma got in, put the micro chip. The engine started to work. She drove off after Don.

"Sameer, can you connect me to Don's radio transmitter."

"Yes. Here you go!"

"Don," she tried to sound as calm as possible."Stop the car! There's no need to go after him!"

"I'm not stopping, Roma. Don't waste your precious time. You have a mission to complete. And I have a man to kill."

"I need him alive, Don!"

"And I need him dead. As simple as that."

He was just impossible!

"Sameer stop him, please!"

"How?"

"I don't know! Use traffic!"  
>"Sameer, you're dead too if you try to stop me, and you know it. So please, don't waste your time. Go drink some coffee, flirt with models," his sweet talk turned into a roar."Just stay out of this!"<p>

"Sameer, do it for me. I know you can stop him! Remember when you promised it'll never happen again. Now hold your promise, listen to me!"

"Remember when you promised me, Sameer," Don mimicked her voice, but then his tone got furious again." Don't you dare listen to her! It'll be the last thing you'll do in your life."

"No! Listen to me! Please, Sameer!" she knew they were both putting too much pressure on him. But Don was out of control, who knew what he'll do besides killing Tarvo, who knew what kind of trouble he'll get himself into. Right now everything depended on Sameer, which side he'll take. Bitterly Roma knew, he'll take Don's side.

She saw the railroad tracks ahead. The board was slowly going down, forbidding Don to cross it. He slowed the car a little bit.

"Sameer!" he roared.

"I'm sorry Don." he said in a quiet, choked voice.

"Raise the board now!"

"I'm not going to do that. I'm sorry."

Don stormed through, breaking the board, without stopping."I'm not."

"Damnit!" Roma hit her stair-wheel. She continued driving. Just when she was crossing tracks engine started to rattle. The car stopped motionless.

Roma tried to start it up again, but without keys, there was not much she could do. She tried to open up her seat belt to get out. But it got stuck. Great! Now we only need train for more drama, she thought as she turned her head to the right. No train. To the left. No….Wait!

Is that a light?! Roma's heart sank to the bottom of the seat. It was definitely a light. It was a train.

Roma tried to remove the seat belt. It wasn't getting out. She tried to push the button on the micro chip. It wasn't working ether.

"Sameer! I'm stuck!"

"What do you mean, you're stuck?"

"My seat belt is stuck, my car stopped dead on the railway tracks and there's a train from my left side, in fact moving too fast." she looked at the train who's sight was growing bigger with seconds.

To her surprise she saw Don's car driving back.

"Roma, get out of there!" she heard his voice."What the hell are you still doing in that car?"

"I thought you were chasing Tarvo!"

"And I thought you were chasing me!"

True.

"But I'm stuck! Seat belt is not working!" her pulse was raising up. It was easier to get a heart attack while watching the train approaching so fast, then die from actual accident.

"You have a knife?"

"No!"

"Me nether. A gun?"

"No! Don, the train is too close!"

It was extremely close!

Roma stopped breathing. Closed her eyes. She felt her heart pounding in her ears.

Her breath got back again as she heard the grit of tires, but she couldn't force herself to open the eyes.

Roma opened them only when she felt her body jerking forward from the hit, her head smashing against the opening airbag, making her body jerk back again. She felt the car got moved backwards from the trails. Just as her head hit the back side of the seat. She saw Don's car wrecking in pieces as the train smashed into it, taking what was left of the car along, without stopping.

Roma got back her senses. The airbag slowly deflated. Somehow seat belt mechanism got broken along the way, so she just pushed it out. She got out of the car, while train was still passing by. It was one of those long freight trains. Roma was looking at the leftovers of the car. Mangled door.

"Don..." she whispered while her mind was trying to comprehend what just happened."Don!" she shouted louder."Don!" she screamed, painfully straining her voice.

It couldn't be true that Don pushed her away from the trails, and got himself wrecked instead. NO! It just couldn't be true!

He couldn't' do this to her!  
>"Don, what the hell?!" she shouted out, feeling as the tears were streaming down without her trying to control them.<p>

Her knees were shaking, while looking at the left overs. The sobbing turned into a hysteric cry.

The train passed by. Through her watered eyes, she saw a silhouette standing in front of her over the railways. She kept on looking and sobbing, thinking that she's seeing a ghost, his spirit or whatever there's possible after death. But the silhouette wasn't fading. Roma tried to wipe away tears which was hard as they were still streaming down. But when she finally did, she saw Don.

He was standing there, alive, with his hands in the pockets.

Tears vanished. She felt she was staring at him shocked. He was alive! She kept telling that to herself not quite believing her eyes. And most importantly he looked shocked too. Wonder struck to be precisely. Why?

But then it got to her...he saw her crying. Teardrops that were still left were dripping down. Roma quickly turned around with her back to him.

God! She was crying right before his eyes! That was so, so...so wrong! What is he thinking now?!She remembered his words when he wondered whether she cried when he passed out :" ...or I might think you're in love with me!". But no, no, NO! She was not in love with him! That thought pushed one more teardrop out.

She saw a car driving. Ayesha was at the wheel. She drove pass Roma, over the railways, stopped. Roma heard door opening then closing, then the car started up again. Roma turned around to see that Don was gone, so was the car.

"Roma!" Sameer shouted loudly in her ear.

"Yes?" she asked .

"You're alive!The transmitter connection was gone for a moment. Are you ok?"

Hell she wasn't!

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, Because I hope your standing steady on your feet!"

"What's wrong?"

"I checked the case..." Sameer hesitated to continue...

"And?"

"Tarvo has the bomb sample!"


	22. Chapter 22

Roma saw a car driving to her. Surprisingly Arjun was at the wheel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you two stealing cars and thought...why not do it myself?"

"Arjun, Tarvo has the bomb!"

"What bomb?"

It occured to her he didn't know anything about the bomb. How could he? She didn't get a chance to tell him.

"I'll tell you about it later." she said getting in the car." Please, drive now and fast!" she then called Sameer."What will happen if Tarvo activates the bomb? What are the consequences?"

"It depends where. If it's a house, all the lights will go out, electrical stuff going out of order. I'm not sure how strong the sample is. But it might cause closure of the electricity which result into explosion. People will get hurt. Roma you have to stop him...if Don fails."

"I hope not," she was hardly believing her own words. Wasn't she the one who tried to stop Don minutes ago? Protecting Tarvo's life?! Now it didn't matter anymore, whether he'll be alive or dead, they had to get the bomb. No one could get hurt.

"Sameer, how did he get in? How did he knew where Don lived? He even knew where the bomb was, because it took him seconds to get it and get out! How is it possible?!"

"He played with my computer system for a while, before he stormed in. From the way he did it, I assume he knows how to use computer... and how to damage it. He's good at it."

"You think, he's just as good as you?"

"Yes. I think so."

"That means he knew all our plans, before we even came to Spain. He hacked your computer system!"

"He did. I barely noticed."

Roma bit her nail, wondering where this might lead. If he knows about all their plans then he knows that Don is not going to hand them bombs. Govran should not find out about that. As much as she hated that thought, it was better if Don would kill Tarvo. Which made Don right once again.

Arjun was driving fast enough. Roma saw Ayesha's car on the horizont. And soon enough they were on their tail. They were moving in the city center. City center meant many people, which was not good.

She tried to contact Don, but Ayesha answered instead.

"Yes, Roma?"

"I need to speak with Don!"

"You can speak with me just as equally."

"Fine. Tell him that Tarvo has the bomb sample. In any case it should not be activated. He has to be stopped!"

"He hears you."

It send shivers through Roma. He hears her...The memory of her tears came back. She was scared to know what he thinks. Maybe it was even better that she was talking to Ayesha. Her voice would break in half if she had to talk to him right now.

The traffic was crazy. Few times they almost lost Don's car. But then Roma saw him driving in the parking lot of some huge shopping center.

"This is so not good..."

Don followed after Tarvo who ran into the building.

Roma got out of the car.

"Arjun, you'll be waiting down stairs in case Tarvo tries to leave the building."

"And you?"

"I'm going after them." as if it wasn't obvious enough.

She stormed pass Ayesha into the building. She saw Don getting into a small gift car and driving off along the window shops. Tarvo went for the normal stairs, while Don was trying to keep Tarvo in his sight by driving along the way that was taking him with it's spiral architecture all the way up, probably designed exactly for cars just like in the underground parking lot. From the way Roma saw, they were somewhere around the third floor. It was useless taking the same road as they did, so she went for the elevator.

"Sameer, can you switch Don's camera sound again?"

"Sure. Where are you?"  
>"I'm in the elevator of a huge shopping center. Right now trying to figure out which floor to take."<p>

"It's too obvious why he came there, Roma! He has to be stopped or the damage will be unbearable."

As if she didn't know that.

She heard Don getting out of the car.

"Who are you running from, Tarvo?" so he got him! Oh, how she wished she could see it through camera right now, instead she was listening to Don's poisonous voice.

"We both know I'm not going to get alive from this building."

"Clever boy. So why don't you just give me the bomb, we'll have a peaceful talk and then I'll kill you."

Don was definitely not a peaceful negotiator.

Silence.

"Where is the bomb, Tarvo?" she felt a tiny note of worry passing through his voice. What? Didn't Tarvo have a bomb in his hands? "Did you left it in the car? Maybe I should go and get it?" he said although he clearly knew that it wasn't the case.

"Why do you need the bomb for, Don?" Tarvo took on the aggressive tone."You were supposed to be the one who give it to us! You made us think you are on our side!"

"Nothing and no one is what it seems. Speaking of which, how did you get back into hotel? How did you get into my apartment? And most importantly how did you knew we had a bomb?"

"I used to be a high class hacker. I used to break into every government and bank security systems."

"Oh, so you're that glitch in Sameer's system. And for how long may I ask?"

"That evening at Paavan's house when I tried to kill Roma. While I was in Paavan's office, my eyes caught a sight of a bug on Paavan's computer. I took it. And boy, how I was surprised to get an access to Sameer's computer system."

"So there are no secrets between us now. Should I offer you a deal...or let me guess, you won't take it any way."

"You're right. I have only one thing to do before I die today."

Something was happening.

"No, no!" Tarvo exclaimed." No need to raise a gun at me."

"What is that?" ...what is what? Roma was dying to see what was happening between them.

"It's a remote control of the bomb. If you shoot me, I'll still have time to push the button."

"The bomb is not even real. It's only sample."

"I know. But there will be damage. You see, I know you'll kill me anyway. It would be too naive to believe I can escape you. But there has to be at least something worth dying for."

He was so sick! How come killing people was worth dying for?!

"By the way, Govran wanted me to be the one who directs the bomb hits in Makuls place."

"Makes sense as it turned out to be you are a computer genius. If I knew before I would've ditched you over Sameer. Guess, wasn't meant to be."

How could he say that?! After all that Sameer did for him. Roma felt frustrated, but then she remembered how Sameer disobeyed Don just half an hour ago. Was he still mad at him?

"Why are you helping CBI, Don?"

"Who said I'm helping CBI?"

"Roma then? What is it about her that she's still alive? You know she'll sent you to jail the first chance she'll have."

"I guess it has something to do with her genuine belief in us criminals facing justice instead of death."

Was he mocking her? Her beliefs?

She heard a hit, a sound of a saw starting up. The saw!

"Sameer! Where is some kind of yard equipment shop?

"Wait...It's fourth..no,no...it's fifth floor!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fifth floor!"

She pushed the button on the elevator.

When she got out she saw Don through window shop fighting with Tarvo. Tarvo had a saw in his hands that he was swinging in front of Don's face. For a moment Roma's heart stopped when Don's shirt got caught on the hook. Tarvo aimed the saw straight at Don. But Don had enough strength to pull away tearing his shirt up. The saw got stuck in the wooden bar next the wall. Don took a metal stick, hit Tarvo's back with it, he then snatched the remote control from him.

Tarvo got up and ran through "stuff only" back door. Don was about to ran after him, but Roma caught his arm.

"No, Don!" for a moment his eyes lingered in hers.

He shook her arm off, put a remote control in her palm, without saying anything he walked through the back door. Roma sighed, then followed.

They ran out on the roof. Tarvo was standing close to the edge.

"You must think I'm a fool if you think that that remote control is the only way to activate bomb!" he shouted. Then took out another small chip.

"You have to be kidding me!" she breathed behind Don's back.

Don raised his gun. The moment his bullets seized Tarvo's body, Roma saw Tarvo fingers pressing the chip.

'Nooooooo!" Roma shrieked.

Tarvo's body fell over the edge. She heard him landing like a rock on the pavement.

"He pushed the button!"

Roma saw the light above the exit door flickering until it instantly burned out.

"The bomb was activated!"

They both saw how an electric straw went through the wires that were set along the roof's borders, shooting sparks. Just when the sparks were supposed to burn out, they made a completely different turn. They started on fire. The fire was slowly burning out all the wires and moving to the main electric circuit panel. Once it reaches the panel there will be an explosion.

"Oh my!"

"What is that?"

"It's the electric closure that Sameer talked about. It will cause an explosion."

She felt as though Don's brain was working thousand times faster than hers as he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the edge.

"Jump now!"

Roma looked down to see a smaller building that was probably a shop's warehouse with the height of about three floors. There was a huge gap in between. She wouldn't be able to jump over.

"I'm not jumping over!"

"I'm not telling you to jump over! Just jump!"

From the fifth floor?! Just jump?! Is he craa...she felt him pushing her off the edge without time to rationalize. Then few shots. The metal stairs that were connected to the building's wall were now falling across the whole gap along with her. The end of those stairs fell into the warehouse window, braking the glass. Roma fell onto the stairs and slided down, through the broken window.

Don fell inside right after her.

When her head stopped spinning and she could finally be aware of were she was sitting, she heard a strange noise. Loud crash, a lot of dust stormed through the window. Don pushed her down on the floor, covered her eyes with his hand.

"Try to hold your breath for as long as you can!"

Try? She didn't have to! With him being so close, it took her breath away without any effort.

After a while it all got calm again.

Roma stormed to the window and through the dusk she could see people running away, screaming, crying. Fireman, police surrounding the corner. There was nothing but ruins left from the modern shopping center.

Roma stepped back from the window, with her fingers catching parts of Don's shirt, clutching it in her hands on his chest. He didn't stop her from doing that.

"This was not supposed to happen!" she whispered.

He stood in front of her quiet as there was not much to say. It was her duty to protect people. And she failed miserably today. She saw Don doing everything he could to stop Tarvo and he almost did. Who knew he had another remote control?! But it didn't make her feel any better. In fact it made her feel as though all the weight of the world was pressing her shoulders down now.

Roma let go of Don's shirt, walked around the empty space of the room that looked like a forgotten human place. There were gaps in the floor, that gave a feeling it could break in underneath her feet at any moment.

"God! So many deaths.." the thought was unbearable. "I failed, Don! You were right, Tarvo had to be killed..."

"Oh, really?!"

"Don't laugh at me!" she tuned around angry. "Just because my "genuine belief" didn't work out this time it doesn't mean you don't deserve going to jail!"

"You finally remembered that you're standing in front of a cold-blooded criminal. Thank you, Roma! I feel truly honored now!"

"You're really no better than him!"

"What was that all about then?"

"What are you talking about?" it suddenly struck her, there were yet things they had to discuss.

"Your tears." he said."Why did you cry?"

"What tears?" she asked dumbly hoping he'll drop the question.

"Did you think I was dead?"

"What was I supposed to think?! I saw your car smashing in pieces!"

"What did you feel?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm sure you felt something."

She's not gonna answer it! Her feelings were non-of his business! She kept looking away.

"Oh, let me guess," he frowned, but she heard a tone of bitterness in his voice."You were scared that the mission is ruined. Everything's for nothing!"

"No!" she shouted out, then cursed herself. He was playing on her strings so well. Making her reveal her real feelings.

"No?" he raised eyebrows mocking her. "Were you scared then? Tears don't come out of nothing, Roma!"

"I wasn't scared!"

Please, stop Don! She pleaded in her thoughts. He was getting into place she refused to go to herself.

"Then what was it? Tell me..." he then pointed to her heart."Tell yourself!"

It took her breath away. What was he implying?

"Tell yourself, those tears were for me, Roma!" she felt a hot straw seizing her body.

He had no right to do it! He had no right to go that far! Except he didn't give a damn. He took the last parts of what she was so sure of away from her.

"You care for me, Roma!"

"I don't care, Don!" her voice trembled, and from his expression she saw he didn't buy it.

"That's a lie!"

She looked up at him, gathered all her strengths, trying to sound confident in her words.

"Those tears were not for you, Don!"

"Another lie!"

Don stepped closer. His eyes were showing her that there's really no point to protest. He took her hair strand away from her lips. His expression almost painful as if he was trying hard to hold back, but he did it so many times before. Seemed it was enough of him this time.

"There's really that much I can take, Roma..." his hands glided around her waist, interrogatively. Holding her back, letting her softly lean against the wall. She saw that longing force through his eyes. He was so close. Too close. Breathing eagerly, her lips were dreading to make the first connection, in fear of being swept away by his destructive passion.

Until now she had no idea what her presence was constantly doing to him. Now she felt everything while clinging to his body. And there was nothing else, only one thought residing in her mind...How did they let this happen to them?!


	23. Chapter 23

"Roma..." she heard a whisper in her ear.

In Don's safe embrace her mind was drifting away. If there was such thing as forever she would make this moment last that long. If only he could hold her more stronger.

As if he heard her thoughts out loud, he tightened his embrace.

"Roma!"

"Don..." she whispered back.

"No! It's Sameer!"

It felt as if she fell from the clouds back to the ground with a painful hit in her chest.

"Sameer!"

"No!" Don roared with his face buried near her neck. "Tell him to get lost!"

She wished. But the magic of his touch was all gone, she was dragged back into reality with a cold shower of screams.

"Roma, I thought you were dead! I assume Don stands next to you. But where's Arjun and Ayesha?"

And then it hit her.

"Arjun!" she gasped. Don let her go instantly.

"What's with him?" Don stood irritated as if someone just spoiled lion's breakfast.

"I told him to wait downstairs!"

"By now there's probably nothing left of him." he said."Sad."

"Don't talk like that!"

Roma pushed Don away, went for the door. Through broken stairs she got finally out of the building and was immediately pulled into crowd of running people. Lot of men in costumes and masks carrying out wounded and dead.

Roma saw Ayesha standing near ambulance car.

"Ayesha!" Roma shouted.

She saw Arjun lying on the stretcher conscious."God! Arjun!"

"Roma, " he smiled weakly.

Roma turned to man in white.

"How bad is he?"

"His leg is bad, nothing else is harmed. He'll be fine."

"I'll go with him."

"No, I'm afraid it's not possible. We have two more people to take in the car. You can come visit him later but we're not taking more people."

"I'll be ok, Roma." Arjun said."We failed, didn't we?"

The way it sounded was horrible.

"We won't fail again, Arjun! I promise you that."

He was taken into a vehicle along with few more wounded people. The door closed, the car drove off.

"How touching!" she heard Don behind her. Roma turned around.

His eyes were laughing. And that whole self-confident look only made her want to prove him wrong.

"This is not going to happen again! We're going to take those bombs from Paavan as soon as he gets it. And I will do everything it takes for that."

…..

They were back in hotel. Sameer got up from his seat and was about to approach Don, but he pushed Sameer out of his way and walked to the window. Both Roma and Ayesha watched it in shock. Roma suddenly felt guilty, knowing that it was her fault that got Sameer into so much trouble.

"Don, I thought I said I'm sorry!" Sameer tried to approach him again. Don turned back furious.

Roma's heart started to pound faster. He had this killing look again that meant he was at the brink of wiping Sameer into ashes.

"You think sorry is enough? You think that what you did can actually be forgiven? Forgiven by me?" he made a step towards him. Roma could tell Sameer was trying hard to not to show the fear that was taking over him."If I allowed everyone to get away with the word "sorry" I wouldn't be standing here. Forgiveness returns as a stab in the back most of the time. And I never take it for granted."

"Don, you know me! I would never betray you! What happened on the road, I did it for the sake of the mission, for the sake of you, because you have to admit sometimes even you don't know what you're doing!"

"Who are you to decide anything for me? Who lets you think that you have that kind of privilege? You're forgetting who you are standing in front of." his words were sharp, shooting like arrows straight into the aim."So who are you standing in front of?"

"Don, can you..."

"Exactly!" it made Roma shiver."Don...You are standing in front of Don! And what does Don do to their enemy? Who can answer that question?" he turned to Roma with wide eyes, faking a pleasant smile."Hmm?"

"Don, I'm not your enemy!" Sameer somehow found a strength in his voice.

"You became one the moment you disobeyed my orders." a gun appeared in his hands out of nowhere, spinning in his fingers.

"Don, you can't do that!"

"I've already killed one computer genius today. Is there anything I really can't do?!"

Ayesha was watching the scene with terror, but Roma could tell she would not intrude no matter what.

"Don, you need me!"

"I know, Sameer. I know." he said."That's why killing you will be especially hard for me."

"Don!" said Roma.

"Yes, Roma?"

What could she say? Was there really any chance to persuade him to leave Sameer alive?!

"Let him walk away!"

"Fine. Sameer, walk away!"

Sameer stood not really knowing what to do.

"Will you have the guts to turn your back to me?"

"I won't. Because I want to stay here and work with you! That's what I've always wanted. If I'm your enemy now, that's fine, I can stay here as your enemy. One would give a lot to have an enemy like me." Sameer looked at the gun." And yes, I don't want to die. Show me someone in this room who wants to!"

The beep came from the computer.

"What is that?"  
>"Sebastian showed up in hotel. I put his face recognizer to the hotel cameras."<p>

"Finally! I've been looking for him all morning!" Roma hoped her words would distract Don from Sameer."I have to go!"  
>"Stop!"<p>

"What?! I thought we all agreed on this. I have to get in Sebastian's trust. And you have no right to stop me! I said, I'll do everything that it takes, so that accidents like today won't happen again."

Roma was about to touch the door's handle, but Don blocked the door.

"You do know how reckless this is?"

"And what, standing next to Don is not reckless anymore?"

He frowned.

"Roma.."

"I don't know what kind of past Sebastian has, but I don't feel that past affects me when I'm around him. So no, it's not reckless. He won't suspect a thing. He's a nice guy who treats me right. What more a woman could want?" she knew exactly what thin line she was walking."So don't stand in my way please!"

"Fine." he took the microphone out of his ear, snatched the little camera from his chest. Threw them on the floor and delicately stepped with his shoes, which made loud crack sounds. The sound of their relationship shattering along. "No more entertainment."

He walked away from the door.

"Sameer, you have one minute to get out of this apartment."

"Don, you're making a mistake! You need us."

"Don't forget to close the door, please. And never come back. It's the first time and the last I'm sparing my time on someone else's second chances." he made the last glimpse at Roma, before he disappeared behind the bedroom door. Ayesha followed.

"Roma you saved my life!" Sameer looked thankful.

Although she had no idea what made Don change his decision, and unlikely they will ever find out. She smiled bitterly. But what was she hoping for? She sure couldn't hope that Don would stay on her side for long? After all it was Don. He liked to rule alone and cut off any chances of somebody else intruding in his game. Roma did it constantly now. But even his feelings for her were not allowed to stand in the way to his power. Roma realized that she wasn't even caring whether he stays to complete the mission, she was more concerned what was left in stock for both of them now. Was she now alone in this?...


	24. Chapter 24

Roma stood next to Sameer while he was registering for another apartment.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed after a thoughtful silence.

"I like it better than being dead."

"What if he quits the mission?"

Sameer smiled.

"He won't"

"How do you know?"

The smile faded.

"Why are you so sure about it?"

Sameer was trying to hide his eyes away.

"Is there is something I don't know?"

"No!" he said."I mean, I just know he won't quit. He always sticks to his promises. Almost. I'm glad he didn't stick to the promise of killing me."

"But he is allowed to quit mission at any time."

Sameer turned to her surprised.

"Does he know that?"

"No." she realized they had no idea."I didn't tell him that."

"He won't quit it anyway." Sameer said taking his room card.

"Why?"

"Don't you get it?! He won't leave you Roma. Not now. He might be the beast but he won't leave his beauty." Sameer laughed.

"How funny.." she sighed."...not! How will we be certain he is following our plan?"

"I will put his face recognizer just like I did with Sebastian. Speaking of who...two o'clock, coming our way. I'm leaving. And don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Don."

Sameer left. Roma felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Roma!"

Roma turned around looking surprised.

"Sebastian! I'm happy to see you again!"

"You owe me a dinner, remember?"

"I do."

"How about we turn this dinner into a sunset walk on the beach?"

"That would be good."

"Then I'll be waiting for you at nine."

She nodded and smiled. It seemed she had his trust. Now she had to find a way to make him talk.

Roma had a time until nine so she went to the hospital to visit Arjun. Doctors said he had a light shock and his leg was in a bad condition.

Roma went in to see Arjun.

"Arjun! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I won't be much help though. Doctors said I have to stay in a hospital. There will probably be a surgery on my leg. So I'm out of the game, Roma." she saw how painful it was for him to say it.

And she needed his support more than anything right now.

"It's ok Arjun. We'll try to do our best in this mission. I'm just really glad you're alive. I wouldn't stand to loose another close person to me!" she hugged him imagining how his face melts in a smile.

"Do one thing for me while I'm not around."

"What is it?"

"Listen to Don."

What?! Was that Arjun saying that?  
>"Roma, don't look at me like that! I know I always hated him, I still do. But whenever it has to do with your safety, drop down your pride and listen to him. He's good at two things."<p>

She saw as a smirk appeared on his face.

"He's good at killing people and saving you. ...He's best at it actually.."

…...

Roma met Sebastian at the beach. Arjun words were still lingering in her thoughts. The sun was slowly sinking into the sea throwing pink and orange sun rays over the sky. They walked along the beach for a while in a silence. Roma decided to break it.

"So what are you here for?"

"To make a few deals."

"You seem pretty influential here." Roma smiled teasingly."Who are you? You work for mafia?" she turned away laughing.

"I don't work for mafia. I am mafia."

Roma's smile faded. He was more open than she thought. She turned back smiling half surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. But that's ok with you, right?"

With the back of her eye, Roma saw a figure at the top of hotel, standing on the balcony in white shirt, watching her.

Don.

"As long as you're not a bad guy, I can tolerate that."

"I am a good bad guy. I don't kill people for no reason." something told her he was referring to Don." I hate killing people actually."

"Good to know that. And what is your mafia planning on doing here exactly? Maybe I can be any help?"

He smiled.

"You're brave. Any other woman would have run for her life by now."

"There are things you don't know about me." she tired to sound mysterious. She succeeded, as intrigued half smile appeared on his face.

He came closer, drew his finger to her neck.

"what is that?"

"What?"

"Where you cleaning somebody's chimney or something?"

Roma saw his finger in a black dust from the explosion. She must've missed the spot while she was washing. She quickly pulled away from him before he had any chance to suspect what that was.

A Hindi song started to play from the restaurant on the beach. People started dancing.

"Indians everywhere." he frowned.

"Exactly!" Roma winked and started to move in tact with the rhythm, throwing splashing water with her feet at Sebastian. She glimpsed at a top balcony, luxurious penthouse. Don was still standing there. It send chills through her body though the water was supposed to warm her legs.

"I know that you and Don stole the bomb."

"What?" Roma smiled thinking that she overheard him.

But his expression was dead serious.

"I was wondering when will you stop playing this theater in front of me."

How could he know?

"I noticed the bomb was gone yesterday night. I went to check the cameras that are always there in the hallway. I wasn't surprised to see Don. But Roma, you?! What were you doing there with him?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled to him. " I know he's watching us. But what he sees is far from what is actually happening here. Do you think he's jealous by now?"

"Let go of me!"

"No!" he tightened his grip."Listen to me carefully"

Music faded from her ears, though people were still dancing in the back ground.

"That sample was nothing compering to the actual bomb I will soon receive. And if you're here to ruin my deal, that's not going to happen. Whatever you are planning, you and Don are going to fail."

"We're not here to ruin your deal. The fact that we actually found the sample was accidental. I don't work with Don anymore. And he is not here for you!" the last sentence turned to be louder than she planned. "Just let me go!"

He released her. She turned away to go.

"But you won't mind if I call police and tell that Don is currently residing in this hotel?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Turned back.

"You won't do that!"

"I will, Roma. Not because I want to prove to you that I can do that. I know who send my father to jail. I know that it was Don who leaked all of the information to Interpol."

"How?"

"All heads of Europe drug business were after him. And when the information got leaked everyone went down, accept Don. All of his enemys. Do you think it's really hard to figure out who's fault that was. I got clean only thanks to my father. He took every blame upon himself, so that I could be free."

They had only few days left before the deal between Paavan Singh and Alfred Sholz. If she could only make Sebastian wait with his decision.

"What can I do in return for Don's freedom?"

Sebastian looked at her in wonder.

"I thought you said you don't work with him anymore."

"I don't." and she didn't. Don cut off any chance of her intruding into his business."But I need him to finish what he came here for."

"And that is me?"

"No!" she sighed." I thought I told you we're not here for you! There are other things that are at stake."

"Are you willing to do everything I say?"  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" she wasn't willing at all.<p>

"You will have to accompany me on every single evening and meeting that is happening here at the hotel. I want your beautiful presence next to me all of the time while you're in Barcelona."

"Only my presence at the evenings?"

"Only your presence at the evenings."

It didn't sound dangerous at all.

"Fine. And you're not calling police?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good."

"Oh, and one more thing. You can add it as a number one rule to our deal."

"What rule?" Roma gritted her teeth in irritation. She knew she didn't want to hear it, whatever that was.

"You can't talk with Don or meet him under any circumstance. Our deal has to stay secret. You have to ignore him and walk away even when he approaches you." he was clearly enjoying himself while saying this."If I see you around him even for a second, the deal is over, you're a free woman, and he is a dead man."


	25. Chapter 25

Roma was deep in her thoughts while applying make up. Her condition wasn't bad. Sebastian wasn't forcing her onto anything criminal, yet the rule about Don worried her. How will she be able to ignore him? Him, from all of the people?

Sebastian took her on a opening charity evening at the hotel. In just a few minutes she got acquainted with over ten people. Sebastian had a good reputation among the wealthiest people. And they obviously had no idea about who he really was.

Small talks, gossip and cracking jokes, Roma got sick of it in the first half an hour. She was mostly asked how she met Sebastian. She only smiled back and let Sebastian do the talk. Men were telling him how lucky he is, women were looking wary upon her, occasionally asking where she got this beautiful dress. Oh, yes... and the dress. She was telling everyone she bought it here in Barcelona. When in reality, she had no idea where it came from. She woke up this morning and found few new dresses in the closet that she never seen before. Roma suspected it was Don. Only how? He probably payed the cleaning lady to put it inside her closet.

Roma got angry at first, then calmed a little and decided to wear the blue one. With the sparkling jewelery she expected to look beautiful and put all the other women in the room to shame.

Those faces and hand shakes were changing so quickly, she felt dizzy.

"Ahh, Sebastian! Glad to meet you again!" Roma hadn't turned her head towards where Sebastian was pushing his hand, but she heard the voice. Paavan's voice.

He was not supposed to notice her!

Roma started a quick walk through the room occasionally bumping into people. She felt something wrapping around her waist, and figured she'd bumped awkwardly into someone again. Someone who wasn't allowing her to move further. Someone with the strong cologne intruding into her senses. She knew only one person with the odor as spellbinding as that.

Don..

"You look beautiful."

She carefully turned her eyes to him. She saw a smile so close, revealing barely visible dimples.

Roma tried to take his arm away from her body. But how could she get away from something that strong. It seemed it was easy to hold her like that, with other shoulder leaning against the column.

It occurred to her, Sebastian might see them.

"Let go of me, please!"

"Why?" his eyes were throwing sparks, lips forming in a mocking smile.

Roma decided to keep her mouth shut about the deal. It would only make him angry and he won't let go for sure.

"I don't feel good. I need some fresh air. " Please let me go!"

He watched her as if he was testing whether she wasn't bluffing. Then he let her go.

Roma walked out on a terrace. She had to get away.

"Roma!" she speeded up as she heard Don behind her, passing the swimming pool." Ro.." his voice got cut off. Roma turned around instantly.

She saw Don on his knees, held by two men. The third one was beating the air out of his lungs.

"Don!" Roma screamed.

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere.

"Well well, I knew he won't be able to resist the temptation."

"Stop it! Make them stop!"

"Guys, can you please wait a little" he said lazily.

Third man moved away, the other two stayed holding Don.

Don spit the blood out, looked at Sebastian, frowned.

"We made a deal, Sebastian!" Roma hissed with her teeth gritted."I didn't break any rule!Then stick to the deal!"

"The deal didn't require him staying alive, did it?"

"What deal?" Don narrowed his eyes.

"No deal." Roma answered quickly. It was better for him not to know.

"Roma, what deal?" he seemed irritated.

"Deal she can't talk about." said Sebastian." A very personal kind of deal."

Don looked away, it was even worse if he thought something else. What did he thought? He wasn't looking at her.

"It's ok, Roma. I know you didn't break the rule. In fact I saw you were trying to get away from him, right?"

Roma looked disgusted at him. For how long was he planning to play this game? Don was now studying her, waiting for her answer with a mocking spark in his eyes. He ether figured everything out already or thought of her something truly wrong.

"Right?" Sebastian sounded demanding.

"Yes."

"See, Don. She was trying to get away from you. She's in no need of your company. I don't want you following her from now on!"

Don burst into laugh, the kind that made anyone feel less superior. Sebastian anger rose, wrinkles on his forehead appeared.

"You think it's funny?"

"No," Don stopped laughing." I think you're funny. And annoying. I hate annoying people...they annoy me."

"You think I'm annoying? I won't be that for long." he took the gun out.

Don turned to Roma without any fear in his eyes.

"Roma, remember when I said the word reckless?"

"Yes."

"I meant it can turn out in to me standing on my knees with a gun pointed at my head because of you." he said. "And then you fighting hard to keep me alive."

"I get your point."

"No, you don't. But you will ...soon."

"Quit the talk. Apologize!"

"For what?"

"For my father!"

"Oh, so you know. Why should I apologize? For the fact that he couldn't stay clean enough to save his ass?"

"He saved me! He took all the blame on himself."

"You'll be telling this story to your children twenty years from now on. Although it sounds quite boring."

Sebastian pushed the gun to his head.

"Oooofff, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Apologize!" he seemed to be losing control.

"I'm already on my knees. What more do you want from me?"

"Don, quit the show off!" Roma hissed. Her heart beating intense.

"And what's up with you and the bomb sample. I'm happened to be hanging around collecting them. Have any more to spare?"

"I'll have something better soon. Something you can't even dream about, Don!"

"Oh, you mean those electromagnetic bombs that can blow up the whole city back into 19th century? Yeah, I don't dream about them. I steal them."satisfied smile appeared. "I will steal one from you."

He can't shut up, can he?! Roma felt almost exploding from anger. Sebastian's patience was having the same trouble. That was not why she made a deal, for him to act as if nothing mattered! As if his life didn't matter.

Sebastian turned to Roma.

"You said, he didn't came here for me!"

Great! She had to spell it out for him once again. Roma was about to open her mouth, but Don intruded.

"I didn't. I came here for bombs. You turned to have some. Unfortunately to you, you're the obstacle in getting them. One that I will remove."

"Not if I remove you first." he put the finger to the trigger.

"Sebastian!" Roma said." Don't listen to him! He's manipulating with you. He is trying to make you do something you would never want to do. Take the gun away!"

"Oh, please, Roma.." Don frowned." There are no people left, one that wouldn't want me dead."

"You're right, Don!" said Sebastian. "World doesn't need people like you. And you, Roma...you deserve a better man."

"There is no one better than me. Ether suck it up and move on, or shoot me and get over with it. No one needs your baby talk..."

"DON!" Roma shouted at him, hardly holding herself off from swearing. Why was he acting like this? He was just looking at her innocently as if nothing awful was happening. Seemed as if he was trying to mesmerize her, even while looking this damaged, blood all over his clothes, but something about him made him still look like a winner. Like a king.

Don was making her fight for his life and yet making no effort to save himself. That's it!

It finally occurred to Roma what he was doing. He wanted to see her fighting for his life. He was provoking Sebastian, just to see how far she can go, how deep her feelings were. And he was clearly enjoying this.

"Sebastian, be a man and stick to the deal you made with me. If you kill him now, he'll die as a winner. He'll break the real you and your principles! That's what he's trying to do!"

"Yeah, be a man for once in your life..." Don was laughing. His laugh got cut off again with a hit in the stomach by the third man. Another portion of blood streamed out of his mouth.

If they keep hitting him like that, Sebastian might not need to use a gun anymore. But even after that Don kept on smiling, showing off his teeth that now were dark red. Roma bit the inner side of her lip, trying to hold off. He wasn't even trying to fight back. He could easily take down those men that were holding him and knock Sebastian's gun away. Instead he built an illusion for Sebastian as if he was in control. Though it was far from that.

"Sebastian, take the gun away, please!"  
>But he only tightened his grip on it.<p>

"Come on, do it!" Don cheered him up.

"No! Don't!  
>"Don't listen to her. She wants me dead just as much as you do," he smiled contemplating her eyes."Probably even more."<p>

Sebastian jaw tightened. He was trying to make himself push the trigger. One more word from Don and he'd do it. One more word...

"You miss your father, do you?" Don looked innocently at Sebastian. "I think he's having a great time in jail. You should thank..."

Bam!

Sebastian threw the gun away, it slided into the swimming pool. Roma felt her heart stopping for a moment.

"You're right Roma. He doesn't deserve walking out of this life as a winner. And I certainly not going to betray myself. I'm not going to have any of his blood on my hands. Boys you can continue on what you've started. Just keep him conscious so that he can feel every single moment of his pain."

Roma was shocked. She didn't even notice how Sebastian grabbed her arm and took her further away from Don. But some unexplainable feeling was pulling her back in the opposite direction.

Just as she was about to turn around the corner, she saw two of the men already down, while Don was fighting the third one. It was that easy for him. And that easy to make her fight for his life...


	26. Chapter 26

His presence rose uneasy feeling. Her heart pounded, echoing in her head. The safest thing would be to walk away as soon as she felt him behind her. But nether her consciousness, nor her heart wanted that. He tangled her body with his strong hands. She felt his lips softly touching her ear.

"Roma, Roma, Roma."

The tone of his voice proved just how mad her mistake was to let him in. Trust him.

"I knew you would be mine." his voice husky."You've always been mine."

Roma tried to find strength to resist. But he wiped it away. She tried to find anger. It was gone too. He wiped it all away. Instead she felt a rising passion inside, as if she was against her own self. Her own self would never give in so easily.

"Don, Sebastian will see us."

"Why does it matter?"

"He'll call the police!"

"I thought, kissing you was the only non-criminal thing I ever did. Guess doing good is not meant for me."

"If police catches you, they'll send you to a death penalty."

"Would that count as dying for you?"

She wanted to hit him hard, instead it felt like a light pat on his chest. Was she that weak around him?

She heard voices, but it all seemed blurry and unimportant. Don turned her towards him. And she knew exactly what he intended to do.

Suddenly his body got jerked away by several hands. She saw men in police uniform.

"NO!" she screamed." Let him go! Don!"

His body was slowly fading out of her sight.

"Don! Let him go! Come back!" her shouting seemed to be turning into a chaotic cry. "Don't hurt him! Let him go! Let him go..."

Roma was shaken roughly out of her sleep back into reality.

"Roma!" she saw Sebastian face in front of her."Wake up! It was only a dream!"

She stared dumbly into his face. The feelings from her dream were still inside of her, with that anger she was holding back from hitting Sebastian. Her breath was slowly getting back to normal.

"You were screaming so loud! The walls were shaking."

"What was I screaming?"

"I couldn't make out a word. What did you see?"

"Nothing." she shook her head remembering every single touch."Nothing."

Roma looked around. The place didn't look like her apartment. Then she remembered how Sebastian made her stay in his yesterday. Without forcing her into anything, he led her into the second bedroom and left her there, shutting the door behind him.

Now Roma felt cold.

Sebastian got her a warm blanket and went to have a shower. Barefoot Roma sneaked into his office room and saw an open laptop. She walked over to take a glimpse to the beeping message sounds that were coming from there. She was about to open one of those messages when a melody of her phone broke out. Roma quickly staggered back into the room to pick it up. It was Sameer.

"Where the hell are you, Roma?"

"I'm at Sebastian's apartment."

"I know, we didn't promise each other to stay in touch, but don't you think it's kind of obvious I have to know what's going on with you?! You haven't called in two days!"

"One and a half. And yes, I know I had to call, but Sebastian is always around, I can't even allow myself to look at the phone."

"It's ok. What happened between you and Don? I saw you two talking yesterday, then he went after you. Since then I had a hard time finding him around hotel. It's like he slept outside all night. At least he wasn't on my camera radar for long."

"They had a brawl with Sebastian yesterday."

"And? Someone died?"

"No!"

"I mean, usually any brawl with Don results into somebody dying. But never mind, what happened?"

"Well, we made this deal with Sebastian. He won't call police to arrest Don and I can't meet with Don in return. Which is ridiculous, but yesterday Sebastian caught us." she swallowed." Don got hurt. I'm not sure how bad. It didn't seem it was painful enough for him. A normal person would've broken down instantly. But the reason why I'm saying this, it might be why he's not in hotel."

"I'll try my best to find him. Is Sebastian near?"

"He's in the shower."

"Can you get to his laptop?"

"That's what I was trying to do before you called."

"Go there again. See if there are any messages."

"Tons of them!"

"Open a few, there might be something useful."

Roma went back. Scrolled down, opened one that was labeled as "urgent". It had only few words inside- "Madrid. Puerta de Europa." Anonymous sender.

The water stopped in the bathroom.

"Sameer, I'll call you later. Sebastian is coming."

Roma hid the phone in the bedroom, walked back in his office to the window. The view was too beautiful. Instead of enjoying it, she was caught into a nerve wrecking spy game between two deadliest criminal minds. How awesome was that?! With that thought she turned to Sebastian who walked out of the bathroom.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you need a shower too?"

"No. I just need to go back to my apartment, change clothes. Have to get out of this dress."

"Good. But come back, because we will be driving out in the city."

"Why?"

"I have a few meetings there. Need you to be with me."

"Fine," Roma mumbled, then walked out in the hallway. Why was she feeling like his property now? Be there, do that...It was getting irritating.

"I think our apartment is somewhere on this floor." she heard a girlish voice at the start of the corridor."Boy, how papa will be surprised to see us here. You think he will be happy?"

Roma froze, surprised. She was almost sure it was Kamilli, but the corridors where too dark to see faces. Which was good. She tried a few doors, they were locked. Roma's apartment was further the corridor, but she couldn't get there without passing Kamilli.

Thankfully she found one door opened, sneaked in and closed it behind her. Kamilli's laugh passed by. Roma exhaled.

"Excuse me, is this you're apartment?" cleaning lady was staring at her.

"No. I've confused the numbers."

She quickly walked out in an empty corridor. And made her way to her room.

They met with Sebastian after an hour in a lobby. And as they were making their way out of hotel she felt a hard stare from the left side. She turned to see almost invisible shadow near a column. Don. Their eyes met. His expression emotionless. But something about the way he looked at her, send shivers and almost made her stop. Only the touch of Sebastian's cool hand made her move without stopping and eventually turning her head away. They walked out.

All the way down to the city center Roma kept thinking about him, whether he already met Kamilli? Did he talk to her? What was his reaction? What if he becomes Vijay again? What if hypnotic session didn't work... Her eyes were following the line of shapeless buildings with colorful walls, ornaments. For a moment she felt as if she landed in a fairytail, those buildings seemed completely out of this world.

They drove off on a main street. She saw a tall modern building that differed with it's shape from all of the others

"What is that?" she pointed out.

"Oh, that's Torre Agbar. People call it a cucumber building. But it looks more like a bullet to me."

Indeed, with it's round up top like an egg, and it's slide shape rising from the ground it gave an impression of a bullet. Don would like it, Roma thought smirking.

"What?" Sebastian looked at her intrigued.

"Nothing. Just some funny thoughts creeping in."

She spend half of the day walking as chaperone, meeting strangers, smiling and just posing for Sebastian. When she got a second off, she went in the bathroom and dialed Sameer.

"How is he?"

"I assume you mean Don?"

"Yes. Kamilli arrived today. How is he handling it?"

"Well, they have already met. I didn't see anything unusual in his behavior. He's still Don. They talked a little, but then she's always around Paavan. And Don tries to stay away from them, in the shadows. So they barely interact."

So the psychiatrist session did help. Roma was relieved to hear it. Though it did cut her somewhere deep inside, that Vijay was no longer a part of him. Somehow Roma felt a longing for Vijay's gentleness, his naivity and childish smile. Something she could never find in Don. But then there was this other feeling, that stayed with her even after that dream ended. She couldn't figure out what that was. But she had to, or Don will figure it out for her eventually. And when that happens, she didn't want to be as weak as she felt in a dream.

They drove back to hotel's parking lot. It was getting darker. But the entrance seemed more unusual than ever. Tons of reporters buzzing around, trying to get inside the hotel. Roma and Sebastian were led by a guard to a back door, because it was impossible to get through the crowd.

"What's happening?" asked Sebastian.

"There was an incident just an hour ago. Everything's sort out. Don't worry. Those people will be gone by tomorrow morning." answered the guard.

Something inside of Roma made a flip flop. She just hoped it had nothing to do with Don.

Sebastian went for his apartment to change. Roma stayed at the first floor restaurant. She saw Sameer walking straight to her.

"I'll be quick." he sat down next to her at the table.

"What happened? What are those people doing out there?"

"Kamilli got attacked by one of the paparazzi on her way out of hotel."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Yes. She's fine. She got a little shocked, but it was the usual "I need to make a picture with you" type of incident. Don intruded in time. They sorted it out quickly."

"It's good, right?" something told her it was the opposite.

"Theoretically yes. As he seemed to appear as a hero in front of everyone. Practically no. His face is now in a lot of newspapers. I suspect by the morning there will be tons of his pictures across the city, stating "who is this brave hero of India's prime minister's daughter?"

"Did he wear glasses?"

"No."

Roma swallowed hard.

"You know what that means right?" Sameer asked accurately.

"I do."

"It's the matter of time before Spain police notices him in every single paper. Time, which I'm afraid we don't have."


	27. Chapter 27

Roma caught a sight of Don in the park near the hotel. He seemed to be walking through it. He was dressed in leather black with dark sunglasses.

She approached him from the back. He noticed her even before she spoke a word. Turned his head half way to her with a cynical smile.

"What the hell were you thinking about?" Roma hissed barely holding off her anger.

He raised his eyebrows, took off the sunglasses.

"I was thinking about you, Roma. All this time."

"You know what I'm talking about! How could you act so reckless?!" she blurred out and immediately regretted that.

He laughed.

"Reckless, really? Are you stealing my lines?"

"Don!"

"Say it again." he got closer. "My name."

She was starting to lose her patience.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know." he put on a thoughtful mask." Get arrested."

"Perfect." Roma said through gritted teeth.

"I know. My plans are always perfect."

Roma decided to relax a little. She couldn't allow herself to be pulled out of balance, because of his careless attitude. That was what he was trying to do. Break her balance, make her angry. He's not getting it!

"We barely have time before police arrives here. Maybe one or two days. Let's hope you'll get a chance to take the bombs, if not, you'll have to leave hotel, hide where ever you want. I'll get the bombs myself." she was trying to keep her calm tone, though she knew it sounded unnatural.

"Really?" he listened with amused smile. "Still hoping to save me?"

"Not you. If you're in danger, the mission is in danger."

"I still feel that me in danger worries you more than anything else."

"You're missing out a point here!" she got back her angry tone.

"I saw that point very clear yesterday."

"Yesterday, I was protecting Sebastian from you! Not you from him."

"He's a dead man anyway. You're wasting your time with him."

"Well, excuse me, if you hadn't told him your real name, I wouldn't be caught up with him now trying to save you from getting arrested."

"So you're admitting that you are saving me after all?"

"Ugh!" Roma run out of arguments and strength to protest. He was just impossible!

"It's like a full circle. In the end you can't escape the fact that everything you do is because of me."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Go to hell!"

Roma got tired of playing his games. Tired of trying to defend her feelings. So what if she was saving him? So what If she didn't know a reason she was doing that?! Who was he to torture her like that?

He caught her hand. She turned back.

"What will I do in hell without you?" his innocent eyes were casting a spell on her again. Her heart wasn't listening to her mind lately at all. And even now the heart beats became more frequent.

"I don't know. But I think you'll find your way around there."

"How was your trip to the city? The architecture is beautiful, isn't it?"

If only he knew, that she spend most of the time thinking about him and worrying whether he's ok, barely paying attention to the architecture. Now that she thought about it, why did she even bother? He seemed to be having fun here.

"Are you two..."

"What?"

"I saw you walking out of Sebastian's apartment today."

"So?"

"Don't test my patience, Roma!"

"You've been testing mine for as long as we know each other. And don't you think it's non of your business what I was doing in Sebastian's apartment?!"she moved closer making a tight eye contact with him."Stay away from him. And stay out of my d..." she almost said "dreams", but quickly corrected herself. "...way."

He let her hand go. Roma didn't realize he was still holding it.

"Where are you going now?"

"Actually, to meet Sebastian."

"You know I've got nothing to lose, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Don put back his sunglasses.

"See you later."

He walked off with a half smile leaving her guessing.

She returned to Sebastian not quite understanding why she did that. Police will come soon anyway. But she guessed they haven't figured where Don resides yet, so if there was at least a little time to win, she'd do anything for that.

Surprisingly Sebastian took her to the hotel's underground casino.

"Why are we here?"

"To have some fun. Win some money."

Roma sighed following him inside. She had no idea about any of the table games, probably the only known for her was poker. She had a reasonable disgust for casinos, as she often had to arrest people in such places, and everything that had to do with winning money associated with lies, bluff and criminals.

They settled next to unknown for her game.

"Time to play." Sebastian seemed excited.

"Yes, time to play. I'm glad I came in time." Roma raised her eyes to see Don sitting on the other side of the table.

Sebastian's expression turned heavy, but he continued to play.

Don didn't seemed to be interested in the game, but in the women who were surrounding him. Still he won five times in a row which made Sebastian extremely angry.

"We're leaving if he wins again." he hissed watching Don's satisfied face.

Great. She wasn't against it. Watching Don interact with those models wasn't something she wanted to witness.

Don won again. Rome picked up a purse to leave, but Sebastian pulled her closer making her gasp in shock, she felt a light stroke of his lips on her neck. Don immediately released one of the model's hands, watching the scene in tension.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" she tried to get out of his grip.

"He thinks he's a winner. I think I've just proved him wrong."

"I'm not a property to use in your games," she pulled away from him."Don't ever do that again!"

Roma walked away from table, not waiting for Sebastian. She was more scared of Don's reaction, then from what Sebastian just did. She felt a cold shiver through her body as she saw a tall dark figure in the corridor behind her.

"It's not Don...it's not Don.." she tried to calm her breathing." it's not Do.." but the mirror that was hanging on the wall right before the corner showed a perfect image of furious Don. Her heart sank, she started walking faster.

Why was she running from him?! Why was she so scared of him right now?! He certainly had no right to accuse her for what Sebastian just did. Still her self-preservation instincts were telling her to pick up the speed.

Roma reached her apartment, with trembling hands she opened the door.

Don caught the door moment before it almost closed. Then walked in, shut it behind him.

"Don," Roma shook her head."Calm down. We don't have to make it any more complicated."

"I'm calm."

Roma saw as he started unbuttoning sleeves on his shirt, keeping his eyes on her. Roma backed off closer to the window, but there was nowhere to run away. Her bed, a treacherous aspect of this situation, was standing in the middle of the room, looking at the horizonts of the sea. And that was all that was really there in her room.

"I'll fight him!" was the first foolish thought as she saw him taking off and throwing away his tie. "I won't let him take over me!" she felt almost shouting inside.

Don was making steps towards her.

"Did you like it?"

"Liked what exactly?"

"Him holding you?"

Roma walked behind the bed.

"No."

"So I thought..."

They were making a walk around a bed which was completely ridiculous, but she could not allow herself to stop, allow him to get too close. He wasn't slowing down ether.

"Sebastian's not remotely as good as me when it comes to holding you."

The phone rang on her bed. Don was closer, so he grabbed it first. He switched it off, threw it in a laundry basket.

"You're not available tonight."

The way he told it caused a wave of anxiety, anticipation and fear of the unknown that was threatening to come.

As they were walking around the bed she had a chance to run for the door, get out. But her feet weren't listening.

"Do you even know why I'm here?"

"I certainly didn't invite you to my apartment."

"I don't mean apartment." his finger slid along the wooden outlines of the bed. "Roy called me an hour before we were set to go to Barcelona. He told me I'm free to go. I don't have to be part of this mission anymore."

Roma bit her lip. Roy called him after all...But why this sudden frankness?

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here, because of you, Roma. I'm here, because I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I've tried, but as you see - no use."

Roma realized that the gap between them was cutting short. She backed off, but lost her balance and fell on the bed. She felt her knees touching his leg as he was slowly laying down to her. She instantly crawled backwards. She felt pillows with her back, there was nowhere to move further.

"Roma," he whispered in her ear, which shocked her as she didn't realize how close he was."..please, help me get you out of my system!"

He pushed her hair back.

Touch. His finger slid down her spine. Her chest rose with a new sensation exposing her eyes to his dark brown, deadly magnets, releasing her breath. He immediately caught a short length of it and a soft, demanding press on her lips send electrifying current to her brain. Throwing away her defenses, allowing some weakness, Roma felt losing herself to him. She got a full taste of Don, as he swallowed her breaths, smell of whiskey and his painfully familiar odor.

Her body send thankful, filled with sweet pleasure signs as if it was all she ever wanted. If there was any noise, it was gone, leaving only his heavy breathing and her rising heartbeat.

Roma lost control of everything, no boundaries, only their passion reflecting night lights and evoking breeze of Mediterranean Sea. Now Don was her only guide out of this madness, though she knew he wasn't planning to stop.

"You're mine, Roma." his low voice caressed her ear." You've always been mine."

And as his fingers untied her dress bow, she suddenly became aware – her morning's dream was coming alive.

…...

Thank you for reading!

*** **in response to storybooksgd** ***

Thank you for pointing out the spelling issue. To be honest, I do the automatic spell check first, then check each chapter again at least four times before I post it, so whatever mistakes there are, they are probably terribly overlooked by me. I'll try to be more careful next time. And it's my pleasure writing this particular fanfic. Glad to here you like it!


	28. Chapter 28

Roma opened her eyes. It was the second time she woke up this night. She had a fear that he'll leave the moment she falls asleep. She reached for his body to be sure it's not an illusion. She felt strong muscles underneath her fingers, they spontaneously slid along his abdomen lines, up to his chest, until she felt calm beats of his heart.

Roma looked up, he was awake, watching her.

Embarrassed, she wanted to pull away, but he caught her hand and let it stay on his chest. His eyes were a sparkling reminder of what just happened between them. And it was impossible to put in words. What was that passion about? Lust? Love? All she knew she had never felt that good before.

His gentle touches, his flawless kisses, made her feel as if it was all about her. Tonight he was a man, without a past, without a pain and playful lies. He left his ego outside the borders of this bed. Tonight he was the one she trusted. The only man for her...

He reached over, she felt warm lips on her chest, then along the collar bone line.

"Roma..."

He knew all the places that made her tick. If his plan was to make her lose her mind, he succeeded too many times over the night.

Roma caught his hand just when he was about to make another touch. She was afraid she won't handle it anymore.

"Don't fight me," his voice made her fingers loosen.

Fight him? She gave up that thought long time ago. Their fingers interwined. His skin against hers.

She gave in completely.

...

She woke up to the rays of the sun. Reached for a spot next to her, but all she felt were cotton sheets. She sat up looking around. Don wasn't in the room.

Was it all a dream? Was she just imagining everything? But the spot was jagged up. Somebody slept there after all.

The door opened. Her heart skipped a few beats as Don casually walked in. He threw a safety vest on the sheets, walked to the window.

"Dress up and wear this."

"What's happening?"

"Sebastian is meeting Alfred today in Madrid. We don't know where exactly but we will. "

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

The image of a message came back to her.

"I think I might know where he is going!"

"Really?"

"It's Puerta de Europa. Two towers in the centre of Madrid."

"And you know that how?"

"I've seen a message on his laptop when I..." she cut herself off, knowing that Don wouldn't want to hear that.

"When you were spending nights in his apartment?"

"One night..."

He turned away to the window. A killing silence. Who knew what was going through his mind?! She took clothes, started to dress up, after a while when she was done, Don turned back, took a safety vest, put it on her. While he was closing it up she felt his electrifying tension. She had a need to say something or maybe hear his explanation of what happened between them. He looked up at her and she saw the same need in his eyes. He closed the last sticker on her vest, before he was supporting it with his hands. He let go and she felt the weight of it trying to bring her down. Did he took away all of her strenght along?

He stepped back.

"Don.."

"Roma, I don't expect you to change your opinion of me. We've been through a lot of things." he was trying to find the right words. "We can allow ourselves a little love affair. I don't expect it to be anything more for you."

A little love affair...Why did those words don't feel like an explanation? Was he hiding his real feelings or was it his way of telling her that there won't be anything more between them?

Her eyes were moving down his cheeks, thick lips that just a while ago set fire to her skin, his collar bone was showing out of his shirt as if to torture her a little more."Don't look there! Look at his shoes," Roma tried hard to concentrate."Look at his shoes...his.."

"...shoes."

"Shoes?"

"What?" she rised her eyes.

"You said "shoes"."

"I didn't!"...did she?

A wonder smile appeared on his face. He made a slow steps towards her, making a stroke on her lips. She involuntarily closed her eyes.

"I hope I didn't give some kind of love virus, because it looks like you didn't get enough of me tonight."

Roma opened eyes, pushed his hand away.

"I certainly had enough of you! I don't need anymore of your presence in my room!"

He frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

He didn't believe her. She could see it in his mischievous eyes. He walked out of the room anyway.

The longing in her chest, only proved that this night wasn't enough. But it was only a love affair for him, he was now off to conquer somebody else's unprotected heart.

But was Don really build that way? Ayesha had been with him for years. He didn't trade her for anybody else. Yes, he liked the company of beautiful women, but did he really care for them? Did he love them? Does he love Ayesha? Does he..

"Stop it!" she cursed herself. "You weren't planning this night! It happened. Now forget about it! It's nothing for him...nothing for you."...just a little love affair.

...

They met Roy in Madrid near the two towers. Sameer was there too, though keeping a distance from Don.

"Alfred Sholz is already inside. I can see it through my computer. It shows all the moving bodies and their identity. "

"I want you and my men to get there inside as soon as Alfred comes out. Then go and get Sebastian and his bombs. Understood?" said Roy.

"Where are they? Which floor?"

"West tower, 25th floor. The building has an inclination of 15 grades. Otherwise it's just a regular tower. I advise you to take an elevator here." he pointed out on the map of the building."You have only half an hour before people start arriving for their work. Good luck!"

Don wore a black jacket, gloves and black jeans. He had a silencer in his hands. Now he looked nothing like the man who made love to her few hours ago.

Alfred Sholz went out of the building, the meeting was over.

"Sebastian is still inside. There are a lot of bodyguards, so be careful." said Sameer.

They moved to the back door. Don was behind her.

"You're coming in first," his breath on her neck."While i'll be taking down guards one by one. Try to save his good boy attitude for as much as you can. Then i'll come in."

"Are you going to kill him?" she hated that thought. Sebastian was a criminal, but he did nothing wrong to her. He deserved to be in jail, not killed.

Seemed he got lost in her eyes for a moment, trying to say the truth, but he didn't. Roma knew he'll kill him. Why was she even asking?

"Go!" he ordered. He turned to Ayesha: "You're having her back. Go!"

Roma reached the 25th floor, walked in an open office. Sebastian was packing his case. She knocked with her gun on the table.

"Roma?" Sebastian looked at her, seeming disoriented."Are you alone?"

"Why does it matter?"

He frowned.

"You're here to take the bombs after all..."

"I am. Why do you need those bombs?"

"I'll sell them for much higher price. There are people who are starving for a weapon like this."

"Who are they? Terrorists? People who want to kill other people?" she came closer. "For what? Tell me what is the point of that?"

"I don't care who they are, as long as they pay me good money. They have their own wars, in which I'm not willing to intrude."

"That's how it goes...no one is willing to intrude anywhere. All that everyone care is about themselves." she tried to save some time for Don." And then someone dies..."

"It's the normal cycle of life, Roma. There's no way to stop it."

"That's what they all say..."

"Who?"

"Murderers..."

"I'm not a murderer!"

"Yes, you are. You're helping them succeed in killing more and more people. You're no better..."

"Roma, don't say that!" his anger rose unexpectedly.

"You said you don't want to have anybody's blood on your hands. But you have. Every single death will be on your hands if someone uses this bomb. Unlike other murderers, you'll have a guilt on your shoulders also. Which is a heavy thing to bare."

"Extremely heavy thing to bare." she heard Don's voice behind her.

"Don...of course..."

"I promised, didn't I?" he laughed. "Now give her the case, and you'll be a better human being than me."

Sebastian pressed something on his phone, his face showed dissapointment.

"No use. They all are dead."

Sebastian eyes rose.

"Not all of them."

Roma felt a moving on the right side. Suddenly she got pulled down on the floor by Don. The sound of guns, and shattered glasses. He pushed her to move behind some desks and got up himself starting a fight with Sebastian.

Roma saw Ayesha standing far away from her. The mirror that was next to her reflected a man behind Roma aiming gun at her. She jumped aside, the bullets seized a vase on the table. Roma took out a gun and shot a few times. She turned to Ayesha who was supposed to have her back all this time, but she was now fighting with one of Sebastian's guards too. The guard pushed Ayesha away and started a wild shoot not exactly looking where he was shooting. Window glasses were smashed out, chairs with huge holes. He shot one more time, a lamp fell off the table, slid out through the window. It's long wire somehow got caught around Ayesha's leg and pulled her out in the open space.

Roma jerked for her, but she couldn't reach Ayesha's hand in time. Thankfully, Ayesha caught one of the building's pipe, stayed hanging there. The guard was coming closer to Roma, he threw away the gun that had no more bullets inside.

"Roma, right?" his eyes laughed in a digusting manner.

She was feeling the edge with her heels. There was nowhere to move back anymore.

She heard a shot. The man fell. Her leg slipped from the edge, she felt her body falling out of balance. Don caught her hand in time. He grabbed Ayesha's hand too who was already slipping away. Pulling both of them up, wasn't an easy task.

Roma felt her hand slipping out. She looked up. It wasn't her hand, it was his glove that was slipping from his hand. The more he was pulling up the faster the glove was slipping. Ayesha was having the same trouble.

"Roma.." he was trying hard to pull her up, but it was obvious he had to let go of somebody to save at least one of them.

"Don't let go of me!" Ayesha was screaming, her other arm was injured.

"Don!"

Roma saw his struggle. There was really no more time to think.

"Roma, I hope you forgive me," Roma felt as his hand was now letting go of her intentionally.

What?!

"Don!"

The last touch of his fingers vanished in the air, as she felt her body weightlessly falling down, his face becoming smaller and smaller. Her heart jerked to her toes. Her scream and the pressure of the wind blocked her ears. She could see a blue sky and feel the gravity pulling her down.

But all she could think of was his hand that was not there to hold hers anymore. She couldn't believe he let go of her.


	29. Chapter 29

Roma couldn't breathe anymore. The speed was bringing closer her inevitable death. It was just a matter of seconds...

Suddenly her body jerked up. The world turned sideways. She wasn't looking at the sky anymore. Now she was slowly going down in a vertical position. Roma looked up.

A parachute?!

She looked around her shoulders. Wires coming out of the safety vest from behind. Since when do they put parachutes in safety vests?

Don!

Only now she saw that it wasn't the usual vest she used to wear while working in Interpol. And it was much heavier. So it wasn't her weakness, it was the vest...

Roma landed near the building. Roy and some of his man run immediately to her. Her legs were shaking still from the shock, and she was barely holding off her tears.

"Are you ok?" asked Roy.

"Yes, I'm fine." her ears were still half blocked, but she could hear him.

"I send few more men upstairs, ordered them not to move anything. "

"Where's Sameer?"

"He's up. Testing the case."

She saw few figures walking out of the building. Don, Ayesha. As they came closer, Roma's anger rose up. He had his arm around Ayesha's waist though she could walk perfectly on her own.

"Don't let him come closer to me!" she whispered to Roy, shuddering inside.

Don was coming straight to them. Roy stopped him, whispered something in his ear.

"Roma!" she heard his deep voice.

"Give her time to get back to her senses" Roy tried to hold him back, but he pushed him away.

"Roma, are you ok?" he made few steps towards her.

"How dare you ask that?! Don't talk to me!" she shouted.

"Roma...you know I wouldn't have let you die."

"Really? I'm not a mind reader, Don!" she shouted, came closer to him."How the hell I was supposed to know that?" she pushed him in the chest."You let go of me!"

"Roma, I'm sorry. I should've told you you have a parachute."

"No! Why bother? You weren't supposed to put it there in the first place! I would be dead by now, and your biggest problem solved!"

"Shut up!" he caught her arm.

"You couldn't tell me I had a freakin' parachute!" she hit him in the chest again. "You had to make me think you wanted me dead!"

"Shut up, Roma!"

"Don't come closer to me! You hear me!" she hit him again and again.

"You're the one who's attacking me, Roma!"

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" he only pulled her closer.

He held her until she had no more strength to hit him.

"I can't cry! I can't cry in front of him!" she was trying to hold herself off.

"I would never let you die, Roma," he whispered in her ear.

Roma was breathing calmly now. There was something to his voice that made her relax.

"Ayesha had no safety vest, no parachute."

She looked up at him. It was now understandable. And yes, theoretically he did it the right way, but to her heart it felt so wrong.

"How is she?" Roma asked even though, she didn't care at all.

"She's fine. Are you fine?"

No she wasn't. She was angry...at herself. She was angry because of the pain she felt while falling. An inner kind of pain. He let go of her. And that pain was stronger than the fear of dying.

"Did you kill Sebastian?"

"Was I supposed to wait till you both say goodbye?"

She looked Don in the eyes, and then it hit her hard in the chest. He will never change.

All this time she's been hoping for things that could never happen. Her heart tried hard to persuade her mind that he's becoming a better person. That the word "kill" wasn't the same as "eat" and "sleep" for him anymore. That he was really sorry for who he was. But instead she was only blocking reality out. He wasn't sorry.

But that pain, that fear, that anger...wasn't because she hated him...

She was falling for him. Slowly and inevitably.

And that scared her as it was so wrong. She knew everything he was capable of, still she was looking at him and feeling as something was pulling her to him. She knew exactly where she was falling and for who. For all of his flaws and cruelty, his dark humor and unpredictable moves, for his possessiveness, his carelessness and cynicism, yet a talent to make it all look irresistible. She was falling for Don.

"Roma, please don't give me that look...

How bad her condition actually was? She was falling for someone who's heart wouldn't accept loving anybody. She was falling for him, even though she knew what a dead end that was.

"Roma, talk to me!"

She was falling for him and he had no idea.

"Roma..."

And he will never know.

She started a walk pass him. The moment they've touched shoulders, she closed her eyes, felt his strong presence flowing into her. She opened them back, continued on walking. Teardrop slid down her cheek.

He should never find out.

…...

They were all standing near Roy's car. Roma put on a serious mask, hoping it will eventually pull her back together.

"What's with the bomb?"

"There is no bomb in the case." both Roma and Don turned instantly to Sameer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, literally no bomb. But.." he was making the pause too dramatic.

"What's in the case then?"

"Location of the bombs. Codes. A few mechanisms for the bomb."

"But I thought Sebastian was buying an actual bomb?"

"And he did. Not just one bomb. But those bombs are in various banks laying in the safe."

"Where's the case?" asked Don.

Sebastian looked at Roy.

"I've decided to let it stay up there ." said Roy." Our professional agents will arrive tomorrow. No ones going to take the case. It would be unwise to take it in the hotel right now." said Roy.

"It's ridiculous. I'll take them to my apartment. We can't leave them in the other city." said Don.

"Don, I don't know if you've checked the news. But your photo is all over there. Spain agents can arrive at the hotel in your apartment at any time. Ridiculous would be to hide that case in your apartment. We don't want to share any information about the bombs with them. Everything has to go smoothly and unnoticed. So it's staying here."

"Fine."

Don put hands in the pockets and was about to go, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Don, you need me." said Sameer.

"Really?"

"You know, you need me. We had our misunderstanding, but tomorrow you will need all of our help. Now is not the time to work alone."

"I don't mind working alone."

"Yeah, but you got to admit I'm the only computer genius here. So you kinda need me."

Don frowned. But Roma saw the spark in his eyes. She knew, he admired Sameer's bravery. Roma always thought they had a connection, that she did not always understand. Sameer always seemed to know what was on his mind.

Don gave him a fast pat on the back.

"I guess we're back to being a team." Sameer seemed happy.

Roma frowned, involunteer smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

"Now that we are sort of a team," Don said lazily."I invite you all to my pool slumber party tonight. Who knows who will survive or die tomorrow,"he eyed over every present face, the last glance was on Roma."That's why we have to relax for the last time."

…...

"Roma, you have to go!" Roy was nudging her for two hours already. "Everyone will be there. It'll be fun. You have to relax. Tomorrow is an important day. Everything has to go smoothly, but it won't if you'll be tired. The water will relax you."

"Roy, I don't want to go. Somehow I won't be relaxed around all of those people."

"You mean- Don."

"Yes, and him too."

"The guy saved you and that girl- his love interest! Cut him some slack!"

"You mean Ayesha?" somehow it felt wrong calling her his love interest.

"Who else? Aren't they together?"

Ugh, it was so hard talking to someone who didn't know a thing and still acted like he did.

"Yes, of course. They are."

"Everyone will be waiting for you. Don will be waiting for you."

A shiver went down her spine. She recalled the previous night. This morning. Her fall. Her feelings. Seeing him right now would be an impossible test to her patience.

"Roma..."

"Roy, will you stop it?!"

"I'm sorry. It'll be ok if you won't come. I'm sure everyone will understand that. It's just that I have a few things to discuss with Don about tomorrow, so I can't not come. Thought you'll be there for support, as I don't feel quite comfortable in his presence."

"Maybe I'll come, I don't know. I can't promise you that."

…...

She was an hour late. She heard voices and laughs from the distance.

Don's voice. Roy's laugh?! Talking about not being comfortable...the atmosphere seemed pleasant, drinks, music. It was all their place for the night.

She wore a bikini, and felt more comfortable when she saw Ayesha in the same, throwing water ball with Sebastian. Don was in the water laying against the borders of the pool, arms spread in relaxed position. Roy was telling him something. Slowly his gaze met hers. His eyes slid down her body. That was exactly what she expected and feared as she immediately felt hotness overflowing her.

"Look who's here! Come on in, Roma!" Sameer eyed to her. She smiled. "We've lost the hope that you'll come."

Getting in meant passing Don who was very close to the stairs in the pool. She almost felt like he was touching her body with only his look. She finally got into water, the coolness and freshness was exactly what she needed.

"I'm glad you're here." she heard a whisper near her. She turned to meet a very tempting gaze of Don.

After a while everyone settled along the borders of the pool, relaxing with cocktails.

"Don, I've received a call few hours ago that you are on an international radar."

He smiled, sipped a cocktail.

"What are you planning on doing?"

His eyes caught Roma's. Then turned back to Roy.

"I'll disappear after completing the mission."

"Are you sure?"

"That is not your concern, how sure I am about it."

"Where will you go?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would've made a public announcement on the television..."

Don looked irritated with Roy.

"I just want you to know that Europe's agents won't stop until they find you."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Don laughed.

"No, I'm just concerned for your safety."

Roma almost gave her self away by choking on the cocktail. It was kind of funny, especially when it came from the mouth of CBI Interpol leader.

"Don't be. You should be more concerned for your own safety. I'm not done with being a bad guy yet."

Roy's face went pale.

"I'm gonna go now." Sameer rose up."Few technical stuff to take care of."

"Yeah, me too," Ayesha followed him.

Roy looked at Roma then at Don.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go too. Some reports to write and calls to make. You two have a good night sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day."

Roma wanted to tell him to stay, but it would've seemed desperate. Why suddenly everyone needed to go somewhere? And why couldn't she find a remotely truthful excuse to leave?!

It was impossible to escape Don's gaze as it was set on her. Like a predator that found it's prey.

"Now that we are finally alone.."

"I have to go," she realized she didn't need an excuse to leave. His presence was a big enough excuse.

But he swam in her way.

"Suddenly you have a reason to run away from me?"

"Don!"

"Yes, Roma?" he was already contemplating her eyes.

Why couldn't he get it? Why couldn't he get what he was doing to her? It was just a game for him, but it was too serious to her heart. She couldn't control it anymore. And everything he did, only flamed it up more.

"We should stop this!"

She saw alarming signs in his eyes.

"Tell me at least one reason why I should stop loving you?"

"No, Don. It's not real for you! It's not real for both of us! The longer we act as if it matters the harder it will be to stop!"

"Doesn't the fact that it will be hard to stop shows that it matters after all?"

"Don't turn it all around! This is wrong!"

"Wrong?"

He lowered his chin closer to the water. Then his dimples drown under it. What was he doing? With the blink of an eye he disappeared under water completely.

"Don..." she looked around, she couldn't see anyone underwater, because of a poor intimate lighting that was there, no bubbles ether."Don!"

Where the hell was he?

Moments passed but he wasn't rising up. She bit her lip. Why was he doing this?

"Don!" she made a step back, leaned against something solid and strong.

"I'm here..." husky whisper of his deep voice. Locked her in embrace.

He raised her arm above the water, slid down her palm with the finger, rising tingling sensation inside," Does this feel wrong?"then up her arm along the vein lines,taking her breath away. "How about now? Still wrong?" through her collar bone line and up until he found her pulse, covered it with a soft kiss. "Tell me it's wrong, Roma!"

"Don." she was losing herself again.

"I want to hear it!"

"Don't do this to me!"

"I want to hear you saying it's wrong, Roma!"

She couldn't speak at all, words fell silent as his kisses were gaining on the insanity.

He stopped for a moment, allowing her to get her breath back. Embraced her tighter.

"Remember when you first fell into my arms? Ironically, you tried to stab me with a knife..."

"I should've done it."

Don inhaled the smell of her hair.  
>"My wild cat!"<p>

It has been a long time since he last called her like that. What if he felt the same thing as she did? What if there was a chance, a truly possible chance that this man that could make love to her so perfectly, could actually love her for real?! Maybe it was time to tell him what she felt in her heart, even though there was a huge possibility to get burned?

"Don.."

"Shush..." he drew the finger to her lips, turned her facing him."I'll do the talking, just listen carefully."

He looked so gorgeous in this half lit room and this water.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, promise me," why was he saying this? She felt the unexplainable sorrow through his eyes.."that you won't stop chasing me."

"Don?"

"Don't ever stop hating me the way you do."

He drew her face closer, lips inches from each other.

"Don't ever, you hear me...don't ever give up on me!"


	30. Chapter 30

Roma opened up her CBI bag which had three guns inside. Two of which were more suitable for men, but she had used them before. The third fit perfectly into her palm and was designed for women. Who knew what might happen today, she needed something light and easy to use, so she took the third one.

She threw a glance on to the clock. Alfred Sholz was supposed to arrive two hours later. Roma was getting nervous. For the first time this nervousness was that strong, she could could barely control her thoughts. And it wasn't because of the mission.

The moment Don gives them bomb, he would likely disappear again. Just like he did many times before. And it would have meant nothing for her if only she didn't get used to him over this months, even more over these two days. He was always around her, sleeping next to her.

Roma had no idea where he was now though. She walked to Sameer's apartment.

"Hi, Sameer!"

"Good morning, Roma! How was your sleep?" he smiled meaningfully.

Was it possible that he knew what was going on between her and Don?!  
>"It was good. Where's..."<p>

"...Don?" he finished her question, leaving her with open mouth.

"Yes...and Roy?" so he did know about her and Don. His curious eyes gave him away.

"Don is with Paavan. He's having a meeting with few journalists. Roy...don't know, don't care."

Roma frowned.

"So tell me," he started, making Roma feel uneasy." What are you planning to do after the mission?"

"It's not over yet to even start planning."

"So you don't have any plans?"

Where was this going?

"No, I don't. Do you have any?"

"Yes. A lot of them. So many things I want to do together with my family. Agh...I miss my kid so much!"

"You're a good father, Sameer!"

"Thank you."

He had his eyes locked on her. As if he was waiting to confront her with something.

"I'm incredibly blessed to have a family. You know, it's such a comforting feeling when you come back home and someone is there, right beside you...always."

"It should be." Roma looked away, longing passing through.

"Roma.."

"Sameer, don't! I know what you are trying to say."

"I just think you should consider this option too. Don wouldn't..."

"Don?!" she looked at him in disbelief."Are you seriously suggesting making a family with Don? This is so ridiculous! He is definitely not a family guy!"

"No!That's not what I wanted to say!"

"No?"

"I wanted to say that Don wouldn't want you to miss out on life while you're caught up with our team. Though I would not consider Arjun as an option. He's not your type. You need someone strong, confident and caring by your side."

Roma bit her lip. There was no one else, but Don suitable for this description if only he hadn't hundred of other negative qualities.

"Strong confident and caring...that's something near to impossible to find. I'd have to go back into the Golden Age to find a man like that."

She saw as Sameer's gaze froze onto something that was behind her. She turned around to face Don.

A moment of silence passed as she was drowning under his gaze. His eyes then turned to Sebastian.

"You called? I don't have much time. Paavan is waiting me back."

"I wanted you to put a camera on." Sameer handed it. Don passed her by to take it.

He noticed their strained faces.

"Relax, guys!" he laughed. "You look too serious for a fun mission like this."

"I'd expect you to be serious too." said Roma.

"Don't expect the impossible." the last word sounded like a reflection of her own."I'm gonna go."

He disappeared behind the door.

"Something is not right."

"What?" Roma came to Sameer, looked at the screen.

She saw two men in gray suits entering the building.

"No..." maybe it was her sixth sense or the ability to recognize agents since she worked in CBI for so long, but she knew exactly what they were here for.

They went straight to Paavan who was waiting for Don in the lobby.

"I have to go and warn Don. He doesn't know the agents are downstairs!"

"Roma, be careful! Roy said it would be highly unlikely for Spanish agents to find out that CBI is here."

"I know."

She went downstairs. She could hear demanding voices of agents and confused Paavan who couldn't really tell anything about Don.

"Sir, if you don't mind we would like to check through your security men."

"I mind. All of my men are professional and honest people. Checking them would be disrespectful from my side."

"You won't have to do that. We will take care of it. We want to see all of your men right now, even those who's shift is not today."

Roma knew that revealing that she's from CBI wouldn't be right. But what could she do... If she tells them she knows where Don is, that might win them a few more hours, while they'll be searching on the other side of the city.

She made a move out of the column, but someone pulled her back in the shadows.

Don.

He put a finger on her lips, stopping her protests.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to win us some time! We need just few more hours."

"No, Roma, the last thing you need is to get involved with Spanish agents."

"Don, they're not gonna stop."

"You don't have to get that crazy for my safety. If they catch me or lose me, you'll be on their radar anyway. They won't stop searching until they find out why you were here and who you work for. It can reach an international scandal. You're equally endangered as me here."

"Only somehow it won't cause me as dead end as yours. Let go of me!"

He only held her stronger.

"I'll handle it." he whispered. "Trust me!"

She heard Paavan shouting at the agents in the background.

"Why is he protesting so much? How can it affect him?"

"If he lets those agents get closer to him, who knows what might come on top of the water. The kind of trouble he can't afford."

Don was contemplating her eyes, her lips.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Do I have something to worry about?" he asked, corners of his mouth lifting up.

"Everything! All this situation is out of control! Do you ever fear anything?!"

He looked at her as if she was a child asking him why the sky is blue...

"I do."

"You do? What do you fear?"

"It's the only thing that's out of control, Roma." he started to back away from her, out of the shadows. "The only thing that's out of my control..."

"Don.." what was he doing? She was scared agents would notice him, but they were already gone.

Don confidently walked out to Paavan who started yelling at him.

"What the hell was that, Vijay?"

"I'll explain everything to you sir."

She saw his personality instantly turning into apologetic and innocent one.

"They were looking for me."

What?!

"What?" she bet she had the same expression as Paavan's. "Why were they looking for you?"

"It's because of my past. I used to work for people who sold illegal things...if you know what I mean."

"And?"

"I got in trouble, working for a person name Don."

Paavan's expression froze.

"Have you heard about him?"

"I did. A lot of things."

"He was an awful man to work for. He didn't like me a lot. He used me in his games putting me out as his double."

"His double?"

"Yes, sir. We have similar features. Not identical, but you won't tell a difference if you looked from the distance."

"Why these agents were looking for you?"

"Don is on international radar. No one knows where he is. But I bet these agents saw my photo in the newspapers after that time when I saved Kamilli outside the hotel, remember?"

"I do. And they thought you were Don?"

"Yes. But where are they now?"

"I told them to get lost and if they have something on me or my men, they need more than their word to intrude in my privacy."

"Thank you, sir! I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"It's ok. I think Don, where ever he is, just proved how small this world is."

"No. It's just that his power is too big for this world."

Paavan frowned.

"Vijay, I want you to take the case upstairs to your apartment the moment I receive it. Got it?"

"Why?"

"It'll be safer with you."

"Got it, sir."

It couldn't be that easy!? How come everything turns out as he planned it ?! Maybe it was his magic or ability to manipulate with people?

Roma watched them walking away. Don lowered sunglasses a little just to give her a wink, then disappeared in the elevator.

…...

An hour later he was in Sameer's apartment, checking the guns and a few gadgets Sameer prepared for him.

"You have to wear a safety vest." Roma came out from behind him.

"Should I wear a sign "I am stealing bombs." too? Cuz that would be like obvious..."

"Don, you have to wear a safety vest!"

"Why would I need one?" he came closer rising an eyebrow.

"Who knows what might happen!"

"I'm not gonna be shot."

"Quit with your arrogance and stupid self-assureness! You don't know what can happen!"

"The only reason that I'll need a safety vest is if you decide to shoot me. Are you planning on doing that?"

"Not that I thought about it hundred times before..."

He laughed.

"I'll be fine, Roma."

She looked away holding herself from cursing.

"Fine sounds good to me."

He smiled walking off.

"See you kids. Have fun watching a high quality bad-ass performance." he eyed to everyone who were in the room- Roy, Sameer, Roma...but where was Ayesha?

"Don, where's Ayesha?"

"She's in my apartment."

…...

Don stood next to Paavan who was sitting in an arm chair. Roma could see his face through the mirror that was hanging in front of him. She saw Don frowning. She was almost sure it was addressed to her. Someone knocked. Camera turned to the door.

Alfred Sholz walked in.

"I'm glad you're here!" Paavan stood up. They shook hands.

A metal case was in one of bodyguard's hands.

"I want this deal to be quick." said Paavan.

"Paavan, there are still things we need to discuss. And it's not about money."

"What is it?"

"I mean, we know each other for years and I've always trusted you." Alfred's eyes suddenly fell onto Don, but he quickly turned back to Paavan. "You know, I'm at the top right now. I have all the connections I need for this business to prosper, yet I know how to avoid any light shed on it. You're on the other hand are very famous and public person. Not that I'm not, but I want to be sure, that what happens here, stays secret with us. This deal. Oh, why do I sound so secretive with you...these electromagnetic bombs, no one should know they exist. People will die, but no one should know the real reason for it. It will always be just a regular bomb for everyone. But," he took the case from his bodyguards."What I'm giving now to you is not a regular bomb. Selling it you'll get even more money than you're paying me right now. All I want to say is, be careful and sell it to the right people."

"You have my trust in it!"

"Good."

They exchanged the cases.

Alfred Sholz opened his to check the money.

"Roma," Sameer made her turn away from the screen onto another.

"Agents. This time four of them." he showed the lobby camera.

"Switch on Don's microphone." he did so."Don, listen carefully. Four men are coming upstairs. Take the case and get out of there. I don't care how you will do it. Just get out of there." but what she really wanted to say is leave the case...and just get of there now!

"Vijay," she heard Paavan's voice."Take it."

"Yes, sir."

Don took the case. Alfred Sholz got up, blocking his way.

"I'm sorry. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, sir. I don't think so."

"No, no, I really think I've seen you somewhere!"

"Oh, it's just the newspapers." Paavan intruded. "He got famous when he saved my daughter from crazy paparazzi."

"Right! I knew I've seen you somewhere! You must be a brave man!"

"He is!"

Roma looked at the other screen again.

"Don! They are on your floor. Get out of there! Now!"

"I'm also a very responsible one." he walked out of Alfred's way reaching for the door.

The moment he opened it somebody's hand flashed through the camera. It was one of the agents. Don grabbed his wrist, that had a gun. A shot. Paavan fell on the floor.

Agents poured onto Don. He tried to fight them off without letting go of the case. Alfred's bodyguards joined in the fight. In between the unstable flashes on the camera, Roma could see blood on a floor, Paavan's body laying near.

Don shot two of the agents, and finally got out in the hallway. Roma could still hear the shots left behind in the apartment.

Running Don almost knocked some girl off her feet. Kamilli.

"Vijay! What's happening? Where's papa?"

Don grabbed her and pulled her into the elevator.

"It's not safe there now Kamilli!"

"Vijay! What's happening?"

"Don't worry! You're papa's ok." which was a lie. "You'll wait downstairs! Until it all gets calm! Wait until the police comes, got it?"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a little kid! I heard the shooting!"

"That's why you have to stay here," the harsh tone made her step back a little.

"You never talked to me like that!"

"Kamilli," his voice softened a little."We're in trouble. That's why I need to do my job. You would help me if you did what I asked you to! Please!"

"Fine. I will."

"Good." the elevator doors opened." Now get out!"

Kamilli hugged him for the last time. " I love you, Vijay! I love you so much!"

She walked out. The doors closed. Somehow Roma felt her last words left Don dumbstruck.

"Are you ok, Don?"

"I am. I'm heading for my apartment."

She saw his hand leaning against the door. He took a heavy breath in.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did you get shot?"

"No, Roma I'm fine!"

The doors opened up again on the floor to his luxurious penthouse. He walked out. She noticed his steps becoming heavier. The camera wasn't looking steady.

"Don!"

"Roma, I think..."Sameer mumbled."No, I really hope it's not happening again, but.."

"Don, do you hear me?"

He wasn't answering.

"Don!"

"I'm fine. I'll get through." he said through gritted teeth.

"You're not fine! I'm coming upstairs!"

Some figure flashed at the end of the corridor. The closer Don was approaching it, the more familiar it became.

"Govran!" Roma gasped in shock.

Don stopped. It seemed he noticed him only now, or else why would he come that close to him?

"Don! I see you managed to get the bomb!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be sure that bomb reaches me and you'll get your money. That was the deal right?"

"Our deal was, I'll take it to India."

"I didn't get a response from Tarvo for a week, who was supposed to make sure everything goes smooth. So I've decided it be safer I come and check for myself. Come with me. Helicopter is waiting on the roof."

"It'll have to wait a little longer."

Don hit Govran with the case. Pushed him aside. But when he was ready to run he almost fell on the floor holding onto the wall.

"Don!" it was happening all over again. Something told her they've just lost Don. Instead Vijay came back.

"This is not possible!" Roma shouted to the screen. The session was supposed to work. And it seemed it was working. All this time while he was around Kamilli, everything was fine! Why did he had to turn into Vijay now?!

After a moment he got up again along with Govran who've lost his senses after the hit.

"Don, just finish the deal! Give me the case."

"Roma!" she heard a desperate voice of Vijay. Dammit! She saw as Govran took out a gun.

"Vijay, don't fight him!"

"Fight him? I don't even know how to do that!"

"Who are you talking with?"

"No one."

"Don, there's no point of taking the case." Govran pleaded as he seemed not sure of how to act in front of Don. "I'll give you more money than you imagined! Just come with me!"

"Vijay, go with him, give him the case."

"Roma, what are you doing?" Sameer intruded."He can't give him the case!"

"He'll kill him if he won't."

Vijay got out on the roof. Helicopter was already working.

"Get inside!"

"Roma, I don't want to get inside!"

"You don't have to, just give him the case!"

"What's in the case?"

"You don't have to know that!"

"Yes, I have to know that! Or else I'll think you're just saving my life."

"I am saving your life!"

"Just tell me what's in the case."

"There's a bomb in the case. So please, give it to him!"

"Are people gonna die if he takes it?"

"Don..I mean, Vijay, get over yourself and give him that stupid bomb."

"No, I won't."

"Don, give me the case." said Govran.

"I wont'!"

Govran rose the gun.

"Don't make me do this!"

Vijay was making fast steps backwards. Roma measured there was supposed to be an edge somewhere.

"Vijay, what are you doing!"

"He's not getting the bomb!"

"And what are you planning on doing? He's gonna kill you, Vijay!"

"I don't care! But giving the bomb to him would be the last thing that I'll do."

"Don, don't act stupid!"Govran seemed terrified too."One more step and I'll shoot you!"

"Then do that!"

A shot. Camera showed floors passing by quickly.

"DOOON!" Roma felt her voice screaming until she couldn't anymore.

…...

Roma couldn't remember how she got to the roof top. All she knew it was the longest run in her life. She ran out in the open space, feeling her hair mushing in the air from the helicopter that was rising up. For a moment she thought she saw Ayesha sitting inside of it. But it couldn't be possible. Soon it disappeared behind the clouds. She ran to the edge, looked down. She could barely see Don's black jacket laying there.

She heard a moan to her right side. She turned. And gasped in disbelief.

Govran was laying there covered in blood.

"I don't understand!"

"Diamond..." he mumbled, half coughing with blood. She came closer got down. She noticed a man lying dead near by.

"I don't understand! Where's Don?"

"Not here. And not dead." he made another full of blood cough."He's in the helicopter..."

"How?" she was sure he just fell from the rooftop." It's not possible!"

"It was his jacket, not him." she noticed how Govran's energy was leaving him."He tricked us all, didn't he?" he still managed to laugh. "I guess, one was right who warned not to trust the devil."

"I don't understand, why would he do that..."

She looked up in the sky where just a moment ago she heard the helicopter. He couldn't do this to her! He couldn't have tricked her!

"He always wants everything to himself."

"No! Something is not right!"

"Everything's perfectly right. He wanted the bombs, so he got them."

"No...Why would he suddenly need those bombs?"

"You talk as if you're not on his team. As if you don't know that Don was the one who informed me about the bombs coming into our country! Not the other way around."


	31. Chapter 31

"You're lying!"

"Do I really have a reason to lie?"

"I don't believe he did this all for the bombs!"

"What could be any other reason?"

He made a cough.

"Diamond, I just want you to know, I've never seen someone nearly as beautiful as you."

"Stay quiet. Don't talk! I'll call for help!"

He closed his eyes. Roma saw as his chest stopped moving.

"Govran..."

He was dead.

Roma made a deep breath in. She hated when people died, bad or good. She just hated when someone died...

She returned to Sameer's apartment. The door stood open. But nobody was inside. All computers were gone, clothes out of the closet. Everything.

A note lay on the table. It was Sameer's handwriting "I'm sorry, Roma. There was no other way." She frowned, madness creeping up. She almost threw the paper away, but her eye caught barely visible letters at the end of it: "Puerta de Europa." Was that a sign Sameer gave her? Was that where they were heading to? It made sense, if Don needed the bombs he would go back to take the case which Roy left there. The only disadvantage, he was flying the helicopter. She won't get there on time. But what else could she do?!

She got out of the hotel, opened somebody's car. Put on Sameer's micro chip. One useful thing she learned over this months is how to borrow expensive cars. She drove off the parking lot pass the police who came here probably because of the shooting.

She dialed Roy.  
>"Where are you?"<p>

"Taking care of Paavan's dead body and lot of other issues. Is the bomb safe?"

"Don took it."

"Good."

"No! He took it and flew away in a helicopter. He lied to us, Roy! He was not here to help us.."

"What? Where are you now?"

"I'm heading to Puerta de Europa towers. I have a feeling they headed there. But I will need a backup. I'm not sure I can deal with Don on my own anymore." she bit her lip as the shudder went through her body.

…...

She was driving closer to the towers and from the far distance she could see a helicopter on the roof top. She could not believe her luck. They were still there! Why?

She took the elevator to the 25th floor. Office room doors were all open. She walked through the gray corridor to the place were they left the case yesterday. She saw two dead bodies of agents lying at the entrance door. For a moment she didn't want to go inside. She knew she might face the same faith as these agents. But then that other part of her gathered all of what she believed in, all of what she knew was true, all of her trust in Don. So she walked in.

The cold breeze reached her from the broken window. She inhaled the air.

"Roma, Roma, Roma..."

She turned to the voice. Don sat in a chair relaxed, as if he wasn't hurrying anywhere. His cold eyes, his rough voice, provocative pose.

A case stood next to him. What was he waiting for?

"Roy is on it's way. Give me the case and you can go wherever you want!"

He laughed. Of course he wasn't waiting for her to give her the case...

"What?"

"I just wonder who's side you're on? Roy's or mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should know better."

He wasn't making sense.

"Know better what?"

"Why suddenly I'm attacked by CBI agents?"

"What? When?"

"One of the agents who stormed into Paavan's apartment was CBI."

"No!" Roma shook head. "It's not true! You're making this up!"

"Roma, I can differ CBI agent from any other by the way they fight. One thing I'm sure, it was one of your agents."

"It doesn't make any sense! Why would Roy send his men along Spanish agents?"

"Maybe he doesn't trust me."

"But he would've informed me..."

"Would he?"

Now that she thought about it...They never had a mutual trust...

"I don't know.." she looked at Don who got up."Why are you still here then?"

"I wanted to make sure I can still trust you. I really couldn't get away and live with a headache through the rest of my life..."

Now he was mocking her!

"Give me the case!" she wanted to reach for it, but with the push of his leg, the case slid a few meters back. "Don!"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"You have two more minutes to decide, are you staying here with nothing or coming with me, making sure that the bombs are safe along the way."

"Or maybe you're giving me this case and the one you have in a helicopter and we're parting ways as friends."

"After what happened between us, Roma, we're ether lovers," her heart began to race."..or enemies. There's no in between. The good news is that you get to chose."

"You don't really give me the choice, Don."

She made her way pass him. She felt her hand being grabbed and twisted behind her back.

"Why don't you ever listen?" he whispered in her ear. "I'm not giving those cases to Roy."

"And I'm not coming with you!" she kicked him in the stomach with her elbow, releasing out of his grip. He threw the case through the whole room.

"Roma, I don't want to fight you!"

"Then get out of my way!" she grabbed a table lamp, made a few swings, not really trying to hit him, but making her way through.

Don grabbed the wire of the lamp, pulled it, she fell backwards on the table. Her hand reached for a pen. She got up, felt her body colliding with his. For a moment she forgot what she wanted to do with the pen, giving Don enough time to snatch it away.

"Roma, we're just wasting our time like this." he was so close, making her head go round. But if she wanted to fight him and get the case, her feelings were not allowed to stand in the way.

Roma hit him once again, then pushed him. Don grabbed the wire, it caught her leg, she slipped and slid on the broken glasses from yesterday's shooting. Her body slid all the way to the broken window. She could see the open space, but before she fell out, Don grabbed her leg, pulled her back and up to him. He pushed her against the wall, holding his arm to her neck, barely touching it, but enough so she couldn't move away.

"Let go of me!"

She kept her eyes closed. She couldn't afford to fall under his spell again.

"Look at me, Roma!"

"Don't hide behind the CBI agents. Just admit that you never planned to give us the bombs!"

"I wouldn't be waiting here for you! I would've been gone long time ago!"his voice softened. "Open your eyes, Roma!"

"Did I ever meant anything for you? Was it all a lie?!" she felt her heart crushing at her own words.

He drew the finger through her collar bone, with the tingling sensation she opened eyes, meeting painfully familiar brown ones.

"Now that you joined me in our conversation!" he took away his arm. "I'm not leaving you here with the bombs. I don't trust Roy. I think by now you would've know what that means. Bombs will be much more safer with me."

"I don't believe you." even though something was telling her he was right.

"You can't even imagine, how much I want to use force to drag that stubbornness out of you!" she felt his breath on her lips. "To take you away with me." he drew his finger through the strands of her hair. "Make you mine, Roma!"

She opened her mouth, but he put finger upon it.

"Whatever you want to say, I know it is held against me. I never promised you I will be faithful to CBI. I know this is selfish. It's the way I am. It's the way you like me the most," corner of his lips lifted as Roma wanted to protest."Ssshh. I don't want you to say anymore of those things which you don't mean. You know the truth yourself. Just like I know you'll never come with me. "

He let go of her, turned away. She knew if he walks out now she might never see him again.

Her hands reached for the gun in the pocket.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

He turned to her, frowned as he saw the gun in her hands.

"We both know you're not going to do this." his arrogance was killing her, but he was right. How could she shoot him after everything they've been through?!

"I don't want to do that. But you're not giving me any other choice!" she was using her last cards, all of which were bad and he could easily see she was bluffing.

"You'll have to let go of me sooner or later. I'm not Arjun. I'm not even Sebastian. I'm not one of those loyal guys willing to settle on the outskirts of town." he took the case. "Detachment is the only thing that kept me alive so far."

"You're not walking out of here with the case! You can take my word for that!"

"Well then I guess a little bullet won't spoil my hairstyle. Go ahead!"

"Why can't we solve it the normal way, Don?!"

"Because there is no normal way, Roma!" his voice turned rough."There's always only my way!"

It was as if someone showered her with the cold water. Words of Govran hit her memmory unexpectedly. How could she forget what he said?! It completely slipped her mind as soon as Don told her about their CBI agents.

"Govran told me, you were the one who informed him about the bombs! Why did you do that!?"

He watched her surprised.

"I thought I killed him."

"He's dead, but he managed to tell me a few words. You knew about the bombs way before Roy called you for help. What is your real plan, Don? I don't believe you've come this far only for bombs. Tell me there is a greater reason you used me for!"

"I never used you, Roma! Roy is the one who used you and is still doing that. There are bigger people standing above him. People in the government. The ones who you call honest citizens who actually build empires on selling weapons to kill others as faithful citizens as them. We're all in a deep dirt, Roma. I prefer controlling that dirt rather than being controlled by it."

"Why do Roy needs those bombs? Or even more, our government?"

"Can you imagine how much power will Asia have when they get these bombs? I don't think any nuclear weapon will matter. It's not as damaging, but can you imagine America without electricity? Maybe Russia? What will they do when they lose all the contacts with their satellites? Return to the Golden Age, the age of brave and trustful men?" so he did hear what she said to Sameer." Oh, wait. That's something you're interested in, right?!"

As much as she hated him, her eyes slipped to his lips.

Will she ever feel them on her skin again? It was getting harder to point the gun towards him, as he was slowly proving her wrong.

"What is your plan, Don?"

"Come with me, Roma!"

"Answer me!"

"Was it that bad losing control for a night and trusting me?"

"I swear you're not gonna walk out of here if you won't answer me!" he had something big up his sleeve, something she was scared to even imagine about.

"What if you trusted me yourself completely?"

"Don!"  
>"Like you used to trust Ramesh."<p>

She rise her gun up again.

"Don't go there!"  
>"We used to talk with him about things, about life. He had no one else to talk to."<p>

"Put the case down. And go! That's all I'm asking for!" her voice trembled.

"You know, he used to admire me like Sameer, as I was the only one he could look up to. One day ..."

"I said," her voice broke off, as a painful longing stroke through her body."I said, put it down."

"He said that all that he wanted is to see you loved as much as he loved you himself."

She felt a tear falling down. Why was he torturing her like this?

"Little did he know that the only man who is capable of that is me."

"Don, shut up!"

"Roma, listen to your heart!"

"Please, stop it!"

"Don't do it for me and not for yourself!"

"No!"

"Do it for Ramesh!"

They both heard a shot.

For a moment they kept looking at each other. Don had his eyes still contemplating hers. His gaze then slipped down to her lips. But something was totally wrong.

Roma looked down to her hands. Her finger was on the trigger. Her eyes fell on Don who drew his hand to the right side of his stomach. Blood streamed out of between his fingers.

"Don!" she gasped.

He looked down. Watching the sight of falling blood droplets. Then looked up at her. There was no shock, no anger, no fear. Roma felt her lips shivering.

"Don!" she made a step towards him. He tried to hold on his feet, but she could see he was losing concentration. She lost the contact with his eyes.

He fell on the floor.

"No, Don!" she got down to him, put her hand on his that covered the wound. The blood kept streaming out.

"I'm sorry, Don! I'm so sorry!"

His lips formed in a frown. He closed his eyes.

"No! Don, please stay with me! Don't do this to me!"

His thumb lifted up, slightly touching her hand, then it lay back on the wound.

She heard steps in the corridor, then in the room. Someone grabbed her and pulled her away from Don.

"No! Let go of me!" they twisted her hands behind her back, put on the handcuffs.

Spanish agents.

She made a look towards the ones who were already moving Don's body.

She was dragged out of the room. There was no point of trying to get out. Her legs felt week, so they had to drag her all the way to the elevator.

On the first floor suddenly there were so many people, police, flashes of cameras. She noticed a man making a walk pass her. It was Roy. It was him! She asked for a backup! Not an army and bunch of useless reporters! And where the hell was an ambulance? She couldn't see any ambulance around...

Roy closely passed her by. In this crowd it was hardly noticeable.

"I'll take care of all the rest." he whispered, then disappeared somewhere behind her.

Agents dragged her inside the black bus. Made her sit.

It was strange how suddenly things became unimportant. How even the fact that she will be questioned and tortured for the next twenty-four hours fell out of the matter. She looked boldly at the man in front of her. He smiled.

A friendly smile.

She felt her hands unlocked from the handcuffs by the one who sat next to her.

"It's ok, Roma." how did he know her name? She looked him straight in the eye, following the movement of his lips. "You're safe with us. We're from CBI."


	32. Chapter 32

Shots pierced her ears as she stood inside of the shooting range holding gun aimed at a human body like target. She would have continued on shooting the poor paper figure if only the gun didn't run out of bullets so fast.

It did again.

She reached for a new pack of bullets. Someone caught her hand.

Arjun.

They were both back in their home country. Arjun was a little limp on his one leg, but otherwise he looked fine.

"How is he?" asked Roma.

"He lost a lot of blood. But he's conscious now. That's what I heard from nurses. It's impossible to get through to him. Agents all around his room. The only one who's allowed inside is Roy."

When Don was caught, every single country of the world got informed about it. Most of them agreed on that he had to be brought back to India, let him recover and then decide how to deal with him.

"Have you talked to Roy?"

"I did. There's really nothing he can do, now that everyone know where Don is." there was a silence between them, then he continued. "Unless Don gives back the bomb."

Which was impossible. The bomb, Paavan's bomb which was left in the helicopter, was gone. Roma knew it was ether Ayesha or Sameer who took it.

"Has he talked to Don?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Don refused to give it back."

"I need to talk to him."

"You can't. The only moment you'll be able to see him is between his trip from hospital to jail. But even then they won't allow you to talk to him."

"Why not?"

"They are too cautious about him. They know how easily it is for him to slip away. Only the heads of CBI or heads of any other kind of government security organizations are allowed"

She looked down not able to comprehend that.

"Roma, you told me you wanted to see him in jail. He will be. The agents are very professional. I don't think he'll be able to fool them this time. He'll get a death penalty. He'll be gone, Roma! You're brother avenged. That's it."

She felt cold piercing from inside. That's not what she wanted.

"Roma, he deserves it."

Instead of hatred her memory was flowing away, still feeling his kisses, his touches. The way he wooed her into the madness, without hurting her- gently.

"You don't want him in jail." Arjun stated as if he was reading her thoughts, although it was surely all over her face. "I don't know what he did to you while I was away. But you're not the one you were before he came back to your life again. Roma, I see how it hurts you now. I don't want to see what happens when he dies."

"You're right." she was forcing herself into saying things that didn't really matter now." He killed a lot of people. He deserves it. He killed my brother, his fiancee," she was trying to make herself believe he deserved it."He killed Vijay..he killed Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, that Spanish drug dealer."

"He didn't kill him."

"Well, I don't know how they put it out, a suicide or an accident, but.."

"No, Roma! He didn't kill Sebastian. He's alive!"

"What?"

"Sebastian is alive. He's now in a jail, in Spain."

"I don't understand. Don told me he killed him!"  
>"Did he?<br>Now that she thought about it, he didn't actually put it in words. He played her around.

"Why didn't he tell me that?"

"Maybe he's shy of the good things he does. That sometimes happens to criminals."

Roma frowned.

"There is another thing I forgot to tell you. Remember, those men that attacked Paavan in front of his house. Don killed them all on told that they were actors."

"I do." another reason for why he deserved to be in jail.

"They were not actors. They were criminals." ...or not.

"But he told me.."

"I know, I know. He told you they were actors. But I've made a little research. They sold drugs and were on CBI's radar for a long time. It was really hard to catch them. For a while they disappeared from the radar. I guess Don convinced them with money or else why would they attack Paavan for nothing. So I guess he did a good thing, he helped neutralize them without us actually asking for that. Even though it was all in his own interest. Oh, and by the way, before we came to Paavan, he called me up and told me to take safety vests. I didn't realize until the shooting happened why he needed that. He told me to make sure you have one too."

Was Arjun trying to make her feel better? He wasn't doing a good job here.

Once the shock was gone, the realization of what she did started breaking her apart. How could she shoot him?! She never wanted to hurt him. As much as she hated him the thought of shooting him for real never crossed her mind. What made her do it? That was something that was eating her up. She tried to go back to that moment, but all she remembered is a longing for Ramesh to come back. Don was telling her about him and it felt as if he came alive for a moment. She imagined him sitting next to Don, talking about his life. Don was the one who gave him the job and put him back to his feet after their parents death, and he was the last one to see him alive.

Before she even got to know who Don was, Ramesh told her a lot about him. He used to tell her horrifying stories about what he used to do to people who disobeyed his orders, sometimes just to tease her when she refused to listen to her older brother. But then there were those moments when he told her wise stories and taught her how to survive in this world, quoting Don. Ramesh was the one who convinced her to take martial arts.

"Trust me, you'll need it if you someday get to meet Don."he said. "I just want you to be safe when I'm not around."

Now that she taught about it, Don never hurt her physically. Never even tried. It was as if there was a line he couldn't allow himself to cross. Maybe it was because he knew that Ramesh would put his life before her safety and that was what he tried to maintain, or maybe she meant something for him after all.

Don's last words were still echoing in her mind. All that sounded true, but everything seemed illogical when it came to his actions.

"Do you think Vijay was a pretend?" she turned her thoughts back to Arjun.

"No."

"No?"

"Kabir, our psychologist, told me that he caught some brain waves during your session with Don. Those brainwaves are characteristic to the once you can find in our agents who had different personalities programmed in them. We used to do that a lot with our agents in the past. It wasn't a pretend, Roma."

"I still can't figure out why he did all of that..."

"I guess he needed those bombs after all."

"He told me he didn't need those bombs! I know that he lied or didn't fully say the truth about a lot of things, but why would he need those bombs? For the money? He has enough of that..."

"Maybe money is never enough."

"There has to be a reason he chose those bombs, a reason he chose Alfred Sholz to steal them from..."

"Roma, I don't think there's much underneath his actions."

"No, Arjun. One thing I'm sure he had a plan. And a backup plan. And a lot of other tricks if something went wrong. Or maybe nothing went wrong..."...what if everything went according to his plan. What if...

"So what was he aiming for then if not money?"

Roma looked through Arjun. She felt as if the answer was somewhere near, she just couldn't see it.

"If it was not for the money..."

"What else then?" Arjun looked impatient.

What could be more valuable for Don more than money?

"Power..." she whispered.

…...

It was raining. Everyone stood around Paavan's body in white. Kamilli and her mother crying next to him. Roma looked around. The only one who's was missing was Vijay. Kamilli needed him. She needed Don.

At the end of the day when the ceremony was done and most of the people were gone, Roma walked out in the garden of their backyard. She saw Kamilli sitting in a lonely corner, eyes berried in her bare feet. Shoes lying near on the ground.

Roma walked and sat next to her.

"It wasn't Vijay, was it?" Kamilli looked at her not really demanding the truth. She figured it all out herself.

"No, it wasn't Vijay. Vijay is dead."

"Why did Don pretend to be Vijay?"

Roma now felt surprised.

"How do you know it was Don?"

"His face is all over the news. "The most wanted criminal is caught and sentenced for a death penalty"...It didn't take me long to realize he's not Vijay."

"Right...

"Why did he pretend?"

He didn't. But that was something she couldn't explain to her.

"I don't know."

"He wanted to kill my father..."

"I don't know..."

What could she say? That it was an accident. How could she know if theoretically she wasn't around when that happened.

"You know, I loved Vijay..." she spoke out. "I don't know if it was a father daughter love or maybe something else, but I loved him with the bottom of my heart. I missed him badly when we moved back again with my father. And even when I was living nightmare in that dark place, I dreamed of Vijay coming and taking me away. And then he came...only it was Don. But I'm thankful it was him."

"You're thankful it was Don?"

"Yes. He saved my life. Vijay would never have guts to do that, to walk inside that place, that's why my dream felt so unreal. I know Don's intentions weren't to bring me back to life, to make me happy. But that is exactly what he did."

Roma turned away.

"His ability to compel and easiness with which he handles everything is something to be praised for. I'm glad he lied to me. It was better than to sink in my own bitterness...You know, if there ever comes a woman who will make him get down on his knees and listen to her own truth, she will take over his heart completely...and that's something I would want to see..." Kamilli smiled at her own words. "...that's how most of successful criminals went down, when they allowed a little weakness run by beauty and passion take over them completely...

"And you know that how exactly?"

"I did my little research." Kamilli winked. They both laughed.

But when Roma turned away she could feel Kamilli's words seizing her painfully. As these words carried the truth.

…...

Roma stood next to Arjun with a few more agents in the line before the hospital entrance. Roy stood a little closer to the doors. They were all waiting for Don to come out to be transferred to the jail.

"I want to talk to him." she whispered to Arjun.

"It's impossible."

"He's not gonna listen to Roy."

"Don't do anything stupid, Roma. There are paparazzi everywhere."

"I can convince him to give back the bomb. Just let me try."

"I would've if I had a power to decide anything here."

Roy stood near the entrance door. She saw as his eyes caught something in a far distance through the window. He frowned.

"Don must be coming."

Arjun accurately took her wrist in his hands.

"Just stay in the line."

Her body was already trembling. She closed her lips in and held her breath.

Don walked out with few agents behind him. Strangely they were letting him walk on his own. He had his hands handcuffed in front of him.

Roy caught his arm.

"Don, you have a last chance. Once you're in jail there's no going back."

"I want my own cell, TV and bathroom, please." his eyes laughed in his face." Thank you." he released out of Roy's grip and walked to the car.

Suddenly some paparazzi broke out to him. Guards caught them and tried to pull them away. It didn't seem to bother Don. His eyes fell on Roma. She felt her wrist held stronger by Arjun.

Don was contemplating her eyes with a half frown. He raised his hands, turned his cheek to her and pointed at it. His eyebrows rose as if in asking: "No kiss?" Then rolled his eyes in disappointment. Roma was trying hard to not to show any emotions. She was glad Arjun held her hand.

Don looked at the guards who were still struggling to get all the reporters out of the way. He rose his arms fully now to yawn, but crouched immediately from the pain in the stomach, making Roma move out of the line to him. Arjun pulled her back.

Roma saw Don getting back to standing straight, his eyes laughing at her. But as she felt water in her eyes, she saw his face turning serious.

"Arjun, I can't handle this."

She kept looking at Don. The distance was unbearable.

"I know you can. Stop looking at him."

She couldn't. It was probably the last time she was seeing him.

Agents finally handled the reporters. One of the agents touched Don's shoulder. But he stood there motionless looking at her. Their eyes were playing a heart- wrenching pantomime. Everything they went through was now unfolding in front of their eyes, giving her million reasons why she shouldn't have acted so reckless, why he shouldn't have been so careless. Only now, at the thread of saying their last goodbyes, showed how serious was everything he tried to laugh off before and how painful was everything she tried to deny.

Agents gripped his arm trying to move him. But he refused to move. The second one joined in. Don gritted his teeth. She felt Arjun had a hard time holding her off too.

They finally moved him, opened the doors of a black car, pushed him inside, closed it. Then drew away.

She felt as if, whatever dark or light part Don owned of her, was being taken away, tearing her up along.


	33. Chapter 33

Roma spent the whole night searching through all of the files and internet just to find some connection between Don and Alfred Sholz. Her eyes hurt, her body ached from the sleepless night and coffee wasn't helping anymore.

Don knew that the bombs were coming into the country, that means he got so close to Alfred to know something as secretive as that. As from the meeting with Paavan, it was clear that only few were privileged to know about his underground business.

She heard an office door opening. It was Arjun.

"How are you?" he put another cup of coffee on her desk, smell of which made her feel sick.

"No, thanks! I drank enough of that over the night."

"Anything new?"

"Nothing!" she threw her pen on the papers. "Completely nothing!"

"Well then I think I have something to cheer you up with..." he had this mysterious smile all over his face.

"What is it?"

"When Don got caught, agents found a flash drive in his pocket."

"What was inside?"

"Precise plan of Govran's building, all the secret ways around that house. Also all of the information about his illegal human trafficking and drugs over the years, basically everything that we would need to arrest him if he was alive right now."

"Was there anything else?"

"No. But I haven't told you everything yet. This night our agents with the coordination of other country security teams stormed the building and got all of the girls out safely, arresting other Govran team members along."

Roma got up.

"That's ..."

"I know," Arjun smiled. "That's incredible. It's what you wanted, right?"

"It's more than what I wanted. Will those girls be provided by government?"

"Our agents are working on it. They need to find homes for them first. Most of them don't even have families."

"Do you think Don planned it?"

"Considering the fact that there wasn't anything else valuable in that flash drive, I think, yes. Why would he carry Govran's business information in his pocket? As a souvenir?"

Roma turned away smiling. Finally her heart found a little peace. At least something went right in this mission. She threw a glance towards computer. In between the photos of Alfred flashing out, she caught a man standing with his back in the background. Roma got back to her computer, enlarged the image.

"It's Don!"

"Show me!"

Don was standing behind Alfred, shaking hands with some unfamiliar faces. But his glance was turned slightly towards Alfred.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"He infiltrated into Alfred's circle of friends without him even noticing that. Unbelievable!" she enlarged another image on some kind of conference and again she saw Don standing behind in the shadows in his dark glasses.

"But what was the point of that? If he didn't need the bombs or the money. What was it all for?" asked Arjun. "You said he needed power. But he surely wasn't aiming at his premier ministers seat."

"No, he wasn't." suddenly things were becoming more clear."He was probably aiming at his underground king's seat."

Alfred had international connections with all of the world countries for his drug and other illegal businesses. He had control over overseas drug transportation and who knows what else. If Don had Alfred's place, he would have the world at his feet.

"Assuming he was aiming at his seat...how was he planning to take it? He didn't kill him when he had a chance."

"He didn't kill him, because then it would be obvious it was Don who did it. Getting onto all of the world criminal radars wasn't his plan ether. They all have Alfred's back. He's a big player in this game."

"Then how?"

"I don't know..." she honestly didn't know. Something was still missing. Maybe it was his last move that was missing, because he was in jail. "I guess I spoiled his plan after all..."

"Good thing you did. Besides I really don't see how moving Alfred from his pedestal could be possible. He's also a premier minister. There has to be a big deal to blacken him in front of everybody's eyes. People love him. "

"Guess only Don knows that."

"Roma..."

"Yes?" she turned to Arjun, but he wasn't looking at her. "What is it?"

He looked up.

"Arjun, what's wrong?"

"I've got the news this evening. All of the countries agreed on the death penalty. I assume it will be in the news in a couple of hours. "

Roma got up.

"No. Don't say that!" she shook her head. "Any lenient?"

Arjun looked down.

"They argued a lot on the method "

"There's only one method possible here!"

"Yes. But a lot of countries were against hanging. Including America and most of the Europe countries. So the final decision was to give Don a choice whether he wants hanging, lethal injection or a gas chamber."

"What did he choose?" she was dreading inside.

"He chose lethal injection."

"Arjun, they can't kill him!" she was shivering even though it was hot in the office room. Arjun came closer. She fell in to his embrace.

"Lethal injection isn't painful. It will be quick. He made a right choice."

"He has to have a plan!"

"Roma, stop torturing yourself! He's not a God! It's impossible to get out of there or trick his own death!"

"Why are you saying this?!" she pulled away, the warmness of Arjun's body floating away. "You know that I don't want to hear that!"

"I want you to look reality in the eyes!"

She sat down on the couch feeling completely broken.

"It's my fault."

"You did everything right, Roma. It's his own fault. Someday this was supposed to end! He thought he can get away with everything, but I guess, just like you, he refused to deal with reality. We're not that stupid as he used to think. You proved him wrong."

"This is not about proving anybody wrong, Arjun! This is about a life that is supposed to end!" her breath was running short. This was about Don's life...

"There's nothing we can do anymore. He had a choice to give us the last bomb. It could've at least dismissed the death penalty. He didn't even try to do that! What are you talking about then?" she was looking at Arjun, seeing his wild eyes. "He wants this death, Roma!"

"No.." she shook her head.

"One thing I learned about him is that if he starts doing something, he wants it to be done till the end. He started this path, knowing exactly where it can get him. He knows, that there is no way back. He knows, that even if he gives us that bomb he'll spend the rest of his life in jail. Can you imagine Don agreeing to spend the rest of his life in jail?" Roma looked away painfully pressing her lips together not able to handle this simple truth about Don. "Nether do I! Death by choice would be a beautiful ending for him. Always in control. Even now."

"I quit." she said suddenly.

"What?"

"I quit CBI."

"You can't quit just like that! Because of Don?"

"No, because what is happening now to Don is the kind of thing I always fighted for not to happen! Justice is not about killing. It's never gonna be safe in our country untill we learn just that basic law of how to be human. It seems unimportant now for you Arjun...but it's only untill somebody dies...someone you care about, will it suddenly become important." she felt everything aching inside of her. "I quit!"

She took her bag, walked to the door.  
>"Roma, " said Arjun."Wait at least till the death penalty."<p>

"Why?" she turned around disgusted. "You think I want to see that?!"

"No." he looked down, then gathered the air, looked back up at her. " But I think Don would want you to be there."

...

In the next few days Roma spent waiting. Waiting for any possible news or rumor that Don escaped the prison. It was so easy for him before. Why suddenly it felt so impossible? For every call, she hoped it will be something about him, but those were only calls from the office worrying when she's gonna come back to work.

She even tried to contact Roy once more. On her question, whether she can meet Don was the only answer- no. Nobody could visit him. Even Roy himself. That was the first rule applied from the moment he was caught. If not them, then who was allowed to see him at all?

And just today she got an envelope sent by Arjun from the office. It was a pass to attend the death penalty where only few were allowed inside.

...

She walked into the hall of the jail. Her legs felt shaky. She noticed Arjun already waiting for her.

"Where did you get this pass?" she asked him.

"Say thanks to Roy. He fought hard to get us that pass. We will be sitting in the back."

"God!" she exhaled, feeling tears threatning to come out. "This is so wrong! It's like we're attending some private screening of a nightmare movie. I don't want to go inside Arjun."

"Roma," he took her shoulders in his hands. "You're not allowed to cry! Firstly, because it's a win for most of the men in that room, they won't understand you. Secondly, don't make it any more harder for Don."

They walked inside. It wasn't a big room. Probably for some twenty people and another extra space for a metal wired cell. Slowly everyone gathered. Roma and Arjun sat in the very back. There was a camera positioned near the cell.

"What's that for?" asked Roma.

"For a proof."

"Will Roy come?" his seat was empty.

"I don't know. He said he will."

There was a feeling of rush in the room, whispers as the door opened. Don was led out by a woman.

Up untill now she didn't really believe that it was his death penalty she was attending. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping he would disappear. When she opened them she instanly fell under his gaze. His eyes then travelled around the whole room over every single face. He frowned.

With the delecate woman's touch he was laid onto a table. Roma looked up at the women and almost jumped onto her feet. It was Ayesha. Arjun held her back on time.

"What is she doing here?"

"I have no idea. Don't cause any attention!"

Maybe she was here to help him escape? A tiny fling of hope flashed through, but it instantly got burned out by disappointment. It was impossible. Too many guards and agents outside. Too many people to witness it.

"How did she get in?"

"Maybe Sameer faked her id and infiltrated her inside."

Ayesha buckled Don's hands and legs to the table. Made a stroke through his chest that was visible only for Roma's eyes.

Maybe she wasn't here to help him escape. Maybe Don needed her to be with him to help him end this journey. One thing Roma was sure of, he would never let anyone else have the privilege of killing him.

She saw a slight uplift on the corner of his lips. Ayesha connected a needle to his arm that was linked with the wire to the machine with the poisonous liquid..

Don turned from Ayesha into the crowd. Roma saw as he found her eyes. She stopped breathing. He went down from her eyes to her lips, down her neck and chest, up again to her hair, back to her eyes. She felt his gaze reaching her with a tiny current of electricity, making her body feel numb.

"Tell me, you have a plan, Don." she was trying to make her thoughts reach him.

He winked slightly. But it didn't feel like an answer. More like a cheering up. "No, Don! Tell me you have a plan!"

He suppressed his lips hard, veins on his neck strained. She could see something that nobody else could in this whole room, he was fighting hard with his emotions. It was not Ayesha who was supposed to be with him there. It was her.

His eyes turned cold. It seemed he won over his feelings. He turned away facing the ceiling. Ayesha made another stroke through his fingers trying to losen them up as he was holding them in a fist. He wasn't giving in.

Roma heard whispers in the room getting more quiet as Ayesha pushed some buttons on the machine. Silence.

A small can with the liquid was slowly emptying. Don's vein lines were easening up. His chest was rising up now with longer intervals. She could see from the side that his eyes started running wildly. Then a smile appeared.

Don's killer smile. Roma could feel and hear her own pulse pounding in her ears. If only he knew how much she was ready to forgive him for that smile to last longer. If only he knew how much of the words said she was ready to take back right now, how much of the pain caused, she was ready to forget for both of them. If only his heart could just get through...

Eyes stopped the race. There was no chest movement, no breathing. Dead silence in the room. Moments passed, he still wasn't breathing.

Ayesha reached out to his face, gently closed his eyelids. Pronounced the time of his death.

Roma stared at his body, empty.

"Don." she whispered.

She felt Arjun touching her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Roma!"

"Don."

Ayesha took out a needle. Made a glance towards Roma, her face pale and emotionless. She drove the table with his body out of the room.

People started to get up, rush out. Some were talking non-stop, patting each other on the back. It was all too quick.

Arjun touched her shoulder.

"Roma!"

"Go!"

"I can't leave you!"

"I said go!" she heard her loud voice echoing through the room. Some people turned around to her, but then continued walking out.

She couldn't stand Arjun next to her right now. She was running out of oxygen and his presence was only taking away the last bits of it.

He walked out with everyone else.

Roma kept looking at an empty cell. She knew she was crying, only she was crying from inside. There were guards telling her something, but she couldn't hear it.

She got up. Her legs felt numb. She walked to the cell, made a stroke with her fingers through the metal wires. He was there. She felt the coldness of wires on her forehead as she clinched to them. She could still feel him. Don was alive. He had to be..

...

P.S. Next chapter is the last one.

Thank you for reading and supporting!


	34. Chapter 34

Roma walked out of the building to her car. Arjun waited for her. She reached for the door. But he put a hand on the door's glass window preventing from opening it.

Roma turned to him. She wasn't in a state to fight or argue.

"I'm not letting you drive the car!"

How could he not see that it was the last thing that bothered her?!

"Take away your hand, please."

"Come to my car. I'll drive you."

"Arjun, I'm not a part of your team anymore! You don't have to look out for me." she pulled the door open. Arjun caught the edges of it.

"Caring about you has nothing to do with work. Can't you see that? Can't you see how I feel about you?"

"I'm sorry. I know I sound selfish, but somehow a part of me that had ability to feel anything other than hurt left me just a few minutes ago. I didn't even ..." everything blurred in a mist for a moment as if she got caught off of the air. "...I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye." she tried to force out a smile, instead of letting her weakness take over her.

Arjun made a step towards to embrace her, but she backed off.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't Arjun. Not now. Please just let me go."

"And where will you go?"

"I don't know. I just need a space. I just need to breathe."

"Then walk, not drive."

She passed him by, disregarding his words, got into the car.

"Roma!"

She started up the engine, drove out of the parking lot. She knew why Arjun worried. Only she didn't feel like putting any effort to reduce his worry. She was not a suicide case. She drove out on the highway, picked up the speed. Everything around looked empty. It was getting harder to breathe, but she kept on holding the tears inside.

"Where did all of your famous lines go? Huh?" she gripped the steer wheel harder."It's impossible to catch me!" mimicking Don's voice through gritted teeth she felt her temples suppressing. She put a palm upon her mouth making last efforts to hold off her tears and hysteric laugh. "So where the hell are you now?!"

She couldn't see the road anymore. She pushed the breaks. Car stopped with a cutting sound. She walked out in the middle of nowhere, stumbled to the gutter and fell on her knees onto a soft grass with tears she could not hold off anymore.

His presence was rudely flashing before her. His brown eyes. His smile with an add of "there's no one better than me". His rare occasions of actually looking sincere and knowing every single thing that went through her mind. His furious self, making everyone around feel small. His gentleness that made her push down all of the defenses with a single touch of his finger.

"So what now?" she looked up at the sky, that was treacherously light. "Am I supposed to forget you and move on? Just like you did it so many times before..."

She closed her eyes. Bitterness floating away with the sound of the wind. She sat like that with her eyes closed, and as the peacefulness overflowed her, she made another attempt to breathe. She wanted to open her eyes but every time she tried a new memory of Don came. She felt she was drowning herself...intentionally. Her fingers glided through a long grass trying to feel at least something, but all she felt was numbness in her bones.

"I'm afraid to know what will happen to you when he dies..." she remembered Arjun saying her that a few days ago, when a death penalty seemed something unreal and unbelievable. Not Don...

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. It made her finally open her eyes.

It was Arjun.

"Yes?"

"Did Roy call you?"

"No. Why would he?"

"He's not answering his phone. He hadn't showed up to his three meetings and nobody's seen him since yesterday."

"And he didn't show up to the death penalty."

"Exactly! I'm gonna make a few more calls."

Roma remembered Roy had to make a lot of explanation to her.

"I'll check his apartment."

"How are you feeling, Roma?"

"I'm not sure how to answer your question..." she whispered. "I'm not feeling anything..."

…...

Roy lived on the first floor of a five storey building. His apartment's window was open...so was the door. Roma carefully walked in. She heard the sounds of a TV from behind the guest room door.

"Roy?" she called out.

No answer.

Roma listened carefully. She couldn't hear any movement through out the apartment.

"Roy?"

She pushed the door open.

She immediately saw somebody's legs lying on the floor behind the table.

"Roy..."

She carefully walked to the body. It was Roy.

Dead.

There was so much blood around his body. She knelt down just to be sure. He didn't have any pulse. Her eyes fell on the holes in the body. He was shot seven times.

"Don..." she gasped, watching Roy with terror. It was so Don! But he was dead. Not possible!

She stepped back, leaned against something solid. Turned around, but it was only a cupboard. She was losing it. She felt Don everywhere.

She reached for the phone, dialed Arjun.

"Roy's dead."

"What?!" gasped Arjun."are you in his apartment?"

"Yes." she answered."Arjun, he was shot seven times."

"God!"

"Only Don could do it that way."

"Roma..." she heard a sigh on the other line."Don is dead."

"I know! That's why I don't understand..."

"Get out of the apartment and wait outside till the police comes."

"I can't be here, Arjun. I don't want to deal with all of that anymore. Please, take care of his body."

She hung up.

Something caught her attention on the TV. It was a news channel. Roma switched it on louder.

"This is a shocking news for most of the Germany." news lady spoke. "People are still trying to find an excuse for him, while police is taking Alfred Sholz to jail..."

Roma knelt on the carpet before the TV sipping in every word. Seeing Alfred walking out of the building with his hands handcuffed.

"Apparently the controversy revolved around him and India's prime minister Paavan Singh who was killed few weeks ago. Right now we will show you the video that set the whole world on fire just few hours ago."

A video appeared. Before she could recognize the voice, she recognized the angle from which the video was shot. It was Don's camera.

"...I have all the connections I need for this business to prosper, yet I know how to avoid any light shed on it." Alfred spoke, making memories of that day come alive "...This deal. Oh, why do I sound so secretive with you...these electromagnetic bombs, no one should know they exist. People will die, but no one should know the real reason for it.."

The video was stopped. News lady appeared again.

"It seems that this is not a fake material. German government already assured everyone that they will continue to investigate, but it is unlikely for Alfred Sholz to escape the prison. He has lost the trust of German people along with the rest of the world."

Roma switched off the TV. Terrible smell that was coming from Roy's body, made her get up and stumble out of this apartment.

She was almost sure it was Sameer who updated the video on the net. But why now? When Don was no more here...

She got into the car. Drew off.

Paavan was dead. Govran team members arrested. Roy was dead too. Alfred Sholz got arrested. Was it all part of Don's plan? Is this is how he wanted to throw Alfred from the pedestal?

She drove through the city not really knowing where to go. Home? It was too lonely there. If she went there now, it was likely she couldn't be ever able to walk outside again. Arjun was not an option.

She stopped at a red traffic light. Threw a glimpse on her right to the black mustang next to her. To the driver. Don.

Don?!

She turned her head back, pushed on the gas and stormed out of her place, almost crushing into the car on the crossroad.

God! Was she such a lost case? When she was now seeing Don everywhere?

The black mustang was sitting on her tail. She looked back at the driver again. Don!

"No!" she shook her head, turned to the driveway in time to pull her steer wheel to the right avoiding smashing into another car.

She drove past the police. Her speed was way over the limit. She heard as they started off after her.

She drove into unknown streets to get away from them while the black mustang was trying to stop one of the police cars. One of them crashed in the nearby truck. The other one smashed into the street lantern, Roma slipped through as she saw another truck blocking mustang's way to her.

She thought she lost him. But it drove out unexpectedly from a small street. She pushed the gas again, but the mustang cut out the road in front of her, almost making her crash into it, she pushed the breaks in time.

She saw the figure getting out of the car. God! He looked exactly like Don! She tried to start up her car again. No use. It was dead. She crawled over the passengers seat, got out from the other side of the car.

Her eyes met Don.

"How?!" she gasped over the car. Roma backed off as he tried to approach her.

"Roma," he waved at something behind her. "The car." she felt herself bumping into the open car's door she forgot to close. She walked away from it, continuing to back off, circling around the car.

"You can't be alive!" she shook her head still doubting her consciousness.

"I am alive, Roma!"

"You must be a ghost!"

He looked amused.

"Should I check that?" he made a few steps backwards to the opposite side of the road, crossed the white line. Roma saw a bus coming from the left side. Was he out of his mind?! He rose an eyebrow waving at the bus.

"Don!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked innocently as the bus got really close.

"Get out of there! Don..."

He walked back to the car still watching her amused.

"I'm not a ghost, Roma!"

"I watched you dying on that table!" the feelings from that moment arose in her. She was at the state of killing him for making her feel this way. This weak.

"I did die...it's just that devil refused to deal with me."

"Is this a joke to you?!"

"No! I swear. He kicked me out!"

She felt tears forming in her eyes. How could he be so careless right now?! The fact that she was dying to clutch his shirt in her hands, dying to touch his chest, his skin, just to make sure it's not a hallucination, was making her feel hopeless, desperate and above it all irrationally thankful that he's alive.

"Roma, why are you running from me?"

"You lied to me!"

"When?!" Don laughed in disbelief. "I wasn't even allowed to talk to you!"

"You should have told me before you had a plan like this!"

"How could I know you would shoot me?!"

"I'm sorry!" she shouted out. He got struck for a moment. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be..." he made a move towards her, but she just couldn't let him get closer. "I needed that bullet."

"You're insane!"

"We both needed that. I needed to feel the strength of your love for me." he was saying nonsense, but her heart was somehow responding willingly to it. "You had to make sure what you've already knew before...you need me." her inner fighting stopped abruptly, her breathing seemed to stop along. "This understanding would've come faster. You just missed a little." he put a hand on his heart. "Right there." he then put his hand away, but she continued gazing at the spot." ...where you've struck me so many times before."

She looked away to the cars passing by. Trying to get herself back. But what if she never lost herself? What if being around him was the only time she could be herself...

"How did you stay alive?" she refused to look at him, but with the back of her eyes, she was carefully measuring the distance between them, not letting it shorten.

"That's a little unfair, Roma! I'm not gonna talk about this personal stuff through the car. Come closer."

She shook her head like a little kid, then heard his laugh.

"I really missed your stubbornness!" he said. "We don't really have much time though before somebody pulls over to ask whether we need a lift...i don't think you want that somebody to be police. Just allow me to get closer to you." she looked at him. He had this mocking spark in his eyes, yet a need that she could not form into words...was that a desire?

"No." she still made an effort to sound as harsh as she could.

"No?" he rose his eyebrows, eyes laughing. "I guess then we have to do this just like the old times." he took out a gun, waved it in front of her eyes "Coming?"

"No!"

She was ready to face his gun, but he turned it to the road where a small car was approaching them fast. Aimed at the glass window of that car.

"Don! No." knowing his aiming skills, he wouldn't miss.

"Ahh, Roma...today your drop dead gorgeous eyes would have worked if only I didn't feel this strange unexplainable pain in my stomach." he pointed where the wound was supposed to be. "Makes me wanna do bad things, you know."

"Please, take away the gun!"

"Come," he put a finger on the trigger. "..closer."

The car was almost there. He started to push on the trigger.

"Fine!" she exhaled, moved towards him, he caught her arm spun her and locked her into his embrace from the back, still aiming the gun. She leaned against his chest with her back, feeling his breath on the tip of her ear, then neck. She carefully lowered his aim, until it wasn't threatening anyone, except her sanity.

He threw the gun on the ground.

"What happened on the death penalty?" she slightly turned to him, their cheeks touched, sending tinkling waves down her body.

"Ayesha gave me injection that stopped my heart for a few minutes, enough to make everyone believe I'm dead, enough to still make me come back to life."

"I don't mean that, " she did, but there was something else...

He looked at her questioning.

Roma faced him, she felt a sudden confidence inside. Reached out to his neck, slid with her fingers down one of his vein lines.

"I mean before the actual death penalty?" she felt as his body tensed up even more at the feeling of her touch. He caught her hand roughly.

"I don't understand, Roma!" he did. Only just like always he tried to get away with it.

"I saw your eyes, Don! I felt you! What was it?"

He looked somewhere pass her as if trying to remember and understand it himself, then back at her. His grip eased up, he watched as his fingers slid down her arm.

He pressed his lips together.

"I wanted to embrace your beauty for the last time, in case I didn't come back."

"There was a chance of you not coming back?!" she felt her fingers tangling in his shirt, touching his bare chest.

"Ayesha had to make me another injection in the elevator precisely on time. If she were stopped by someone even for a second, right now I've would've been kicking devil's ass, trying to take over the hell."

"And still you decided to risk it? Wasn't it easier just to escape the prison?"

"Shh, Roma! If government security could hear you right now, they would've felt really upset. Our countries security is so good, it's impossible to escape. Or at least that's what they believe."

"Don't mock me! Tell me why couldn't you escape?"

"Now I'm officially dead. The chase has ended. I can now freely take over the world without worrying about police. As simple as that."

"Why Alfred?" she partly knew the answer, but she had to hear it from him.

"I got really bored while spending time in Germany. So I decided it was the time to conquer knew horizonts. Alfred fell first on the list. I started to spy on him, slowly infiltrating into everything he was connected with. His secret business wasn't really a secret for me as I've used to sell him drugs without revealing myself before. What really attracted me was his overseas connections. With these connections I'm practically a king of the world. When he became a prime minister it gave him opportunities to expand his business globally. USA, Australia, Russia. South America...over his forty years of business, he conquered it all.

"And then suddenly you decide he should clear this sweet spot for you?"

"Am I too arrogant?" he was contemplating her eyes with a half smile."It's just a little boys wish to fulfill his mother's hopes of her son becoming a ruler."

"Aren't there other people at that top who worked along with Alfred?  
>"There are. But that's only for now...while I'm cleaning up the unfinished mess that Alfred left and strengthening his connections. One thing I admired about Alfred is that he managed to maintain his anonymity in the drug traffic world. No one from the government knew about his global drug selling...<p>

"...and weapon manufacturing."

"Yes. But that barely interested me. It was a tool to bring him down. And no one from that underground business knew that the men they are working for or with is none other than German prime minister. Therefore they won't even notice that Alfred is gone. As they don't even know how he looks like..."

"How that even works for you? You know everything about everyone, yet all the others barely know about each other."

"That's a secret. " he leaned to her ear whispering. "Now the world is at my feet, I've got everything I wanted for now...the only thing that is missing..

He fell silent watching her. A sudden thought occurred to her. What would it feel like to be the one and only woman of the most dangerous and successful criminal in the whole world? Tempting. Could she allow herself that?

"Get into my car, Roma." his calmness was persuading.

"I can't."

He sighed slightly looking away, then back at her.

"I know."

"I won't be able to stand next to you and let you take over everything. Become a king of this world" she frowned at her own words.

"Roma, if you stood next to me, I sure would've felt like a king of universe."

"You're everything I stand against for!"

"A beautiful tragic of our love, isn't it?"

"I would only stay in your way. Keeping me next to you would not be wise."

"Agree. How reckless of me..."

Roma turned to look at him. He had these laughing eyes again.

"Don! I'm serious."

'Wait, does that mean I will have to spend another night without you by my side? And the next night...and the night after that..."

"You have Ayesha."

"I do. But do you have me?

She gasped in irritation.

"I'm not gonna ask you again. It's your choice. I'm not taking it away from you although I'm at a brink of it."

He walked to her car, threw something inside of it.

"What is that?"

"Flash drive with bomb locations. Paavan's bomb and the others are the ones from the cases. Roy kindly gave it back to me. You can decide what to do with them now." he winked. "I held my promise after all."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"What exactly?"

"Why did you leave Sebastian alive? Why did you gave away the flash drive with information about Govran? Why are you giving me these bombs now, Don?"

"You know the answer Roma."

"I don't!" ….she did. She wanted to hear it coming from him!

"Because just like everything else I did before to keep you safe, everything else that I did to make you mine. But you never give in. You just never give me a chance to take control over you. It seems so much easier in cartoons..."

Roma didn't notice how she started to laugh. Smiling he came closer, drew his thumb over her lips.  
>"Remember you asked me whether I fear anything?"<p>

"Seems it's not death."

"It's not. Fear is something disturbing that puts you out of balance. I'm very disturbed when something is out of my control...someone."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning, I fear, every time you do something unbelievably stupid and I'm not there to say it is so. I fear every time you walk away that the next time we meet we have to start it all over again. I fear that you never belonged to me. And never will." he whispered, so close. "This fear is my only weakness. The one that I'm ready to live with for the rest of my life."

Her lips pulled to his like a magnet, but he managed to pull away before they've connected.

He was not willing to take this risk again. He turned away. It was unbearable to watch him go...just like that. His gun was still lying on the ground beside her. She wanted to call after him, just to look at him for the last time. He stopped as if he heard her. She noticed some hesitation. She felt shivers going down her spine, patience reaching it's limit.

Don turned making his way back. Only it wasn't because of the gun.

He wrapped his hand gently around her neck, pulling her closer. Before Roma could gasp anything, she felt a soft, determined press on her lips. Then a more rough one swallowing her.

She felt a connection, one that she longed for so much. A link to his being, to all of his secrets, to the source of his power touching the most deepest parts of her own inner self. He felt so accessible only for her. Everything he was hiding before opened up as a storming passion revealing that behind it all, there was a man who loved.

He loved her.

He pulled slightly away, looking deep inside her eyes, caressing her cheek, the corners of her lips. He got his breath back, as for Roma..she was still trying to.

"I hope that makes up for my flawed qualities."

Roma frowned still bedazzled.

"We're not in the Golden Age. But damn anyone who can love you as good as I do it."

He made a few steps back. Casually put on the sunglasses, giving away a cocky smile. Turned around, got into his car.

Roma looked up at the blackening clouds, bit her lip, trying to fight her own heart. She reached for the flash drive on the drivers seat, put it in her bag.

The next thing she knew she was opening Don's car door, got inside, threw her bag on the back seat. She refused to look at him as she knew what a wonder struck expression she would see.

"Did you just change your mind?"

"No. My car is dead. I need a lift. My apartment, please."

He looked amused.

"Don at your service!"

"Don?!" she gasped making him turn with a worried look. "But I thought that Don got caught!?"

His look eased up. He laughed as he pushed on the gas driving off along the highway.

"It's not difficult to catch me, my Wild Cat." he looked at her, reached for a gentle stroke on her cheek, pulling her hair strand away, locking her under his gaze."It's impossible!"

…...

The End.

…...

Thank you for your support and reading this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it!

And thank you for all of the guest reviews. I've read every single one of them.

With Love,

Hope.


End file.
